Red Sun
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Bella has been ditched by the Cullens again, and this time it's for good. But there's one family who still want her, and, more importantly, a certain vampire. Will she agree to a life in Volterra? Lem/Lang.
1. Square One

**(A/N: This is set just after they return from Italy in 'New Moon' – it basically is if Edward **_**had**_** got distracted and fallen out of love with Bella when he left her, and only realised it after he saved her from the Volturi. All reviews welcome!)**

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in my back garden, enjoying the sun on my skin, when I heard a soft noise from behind me. I looked up to see Edward standing over me, an almost grim neutral expression on his face.

I remembered that expression.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't fight with myself for days like I did the first time – I knew it was what I wanted.

I went to Bella's house and found her in the garden. I stood over her small body and pondered why I had ever found her attractive. Her face was too plain, and, although she was a nice size, she looked too ordinary.

My face twisted in disgust as I remembered wanting that body underneath mine.

I moved my foot slightly, letting her know I was there.

_No point in beating around the bush…_

"Edward?" She looked up at me, and I noticed fear in her voice.

Ah, yes – I probably looked the same as I did that day in the forest when I left her for the first time.

I sat down next to her and ignored her touch on my sparkling arm.

"You know what I'm going to say, Bella."

I heard a small noise come from her throat, "Please…"

I looked into those eyes that I once found so appealing and so breath-taking – now, they were just a muddy brown in my eyes. Tears sparkled in them.

"It's too late. We'll make sure you're safe – it's the least we can do – and then we're leaving, tonight."

Her face was smooth, expressionless. A single tear broke free and made its way down her cheek.

"Go," she breathed, shutting her eyes, and turning her head away.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said, and ran back to my family's house.

**Alice's POV**

Edward had told me not to look at Bella's future, especially not for the next hour. I didn't.

He had said that it would hurt me to see Bella telling him to leave for the final time, and him acquiescing.

I still couldn't believe Bella had stopped loving Edward and fallen in love with that _mutt_ while we were gone. But I was so sure I could see love in Bella's eyes when she was with Edward in Italy.

My brother was truly heart-broken.

Edward told me how Bella had said she didn't love him anymore, and how she wanted us as far away as possible for the rest of her short life.

Suddenly, Edward's return from Bella broke me from my thoughts.

I left my room where I was packing and I was in front of him at the front door in the next second.

_Did Bella change her mind?_

He sadly shook his head 'no'.

"I'll just go say goodbye to Bella before we go," I whispered, starting for the door.

Edward shot out in front of me, "She said she didn't want any visitors, ever again – not even you, Alice."

If I could have cried, I would have.

I ran back to my room and dry-sobbed on the bed.

**Bella's POV**

The hole in my chest was gaping. It was a chasm – a deep, dark pit that all my worst fears and feelings inhabited.

I knew Edward didn't love me, I knew it.

How could anyone so perfect love _me_?

I cried and cried after the shock had worn off.

I didn't try to contact him or his family. If they didn't want to speak with me, then I wouldn't push them. I loved them all too much.

I lay on my bed, staring at the things he had returned to me. His CD, the photograph… The next thing I knew I was burning them in the trash can. The plastic case of the CD bubbled and melted, and the photograph twisted and burned.

I was back to where I was the first time: Square One.

I remembered that place all too well.

**Charlie's POV**

I raced home in the squad car.

A guy at the station had told us the Cullens had left. For good.

I prayed that Bella wasn't with them, and then I thought of something better to pray for and prayed that _he_ hadn't left her like he did before.

_Please, God. I can't take that again._

I pulled up in the driveway and ran into the house.

"Bells? Bells?!" I shouted.

I heard a muffled croak, "Up here, Dad."

_Oh, shit… Square One._

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked at how attached the members of my family were to Bella. I knew Alice would be upset, and possibly Esme and Carlisle, but _everyone_ – even Rosalie – didn't want to leave Bella. They wanted her to be a part of the family.

_She was going to be my sister! My best-friend! _Alice sobbed.

_I liked the little human – I was looking forward to having her as a sister. At least she would have played fair in a wrestling match, and that kid had guts… _Emmett sighed.

_I already thought of her as a daughter. We all love her so much… Now, Edward will be alone forever, and we will be bereft of Bella…_ Esme thought sadly.

_She brightened up this house. She will be sorely missed…_ Carlisle thought, comforting Esme.

_I'll miss her happiness, and the way she made everyone else feel…_ Jasper thought, trying to calm Alice.

_Why will I miss her? I have no idea! But I will… Damn that tiny human…_ Rosalie growled.

I was the only one who was happy to be leaving, and luckily Jasper was too preoccupied with everyone else's feelings that he assumed mine were in the mix somewhere and over-looked my joy.

We were moving to Denali.

_Maybe I could hook up with Tanya while we're there…_

The relationship with Bella had left me with some pent up feelings.

_**Meanwhile, in Italy…**_

**Aro's POV**

"Sulpicia, I will not have this kind of behaviour!" I roared.

She had pushed me too far this time. She was demanding more freedom, more power, and she had admonished me in front of my brothers and other witnesses.

She sneered at me, "What will you do, Aro? Have me killed? I think not!"

I grasped her neck and slammed her against the stone wall of our chamber. I was so much stronger than her, her fighting was fruitless.

"You will show me the proper respect that I demand from you! Do not test me, Sulpicia. I do not love you, you are insignificant – I have no reason to keep you. I can have you killed in an instant. Do not think I will hesitate!"

I threw her away from me and stalked to the library.

I was alone with my thoughts.

Sulpicia was the worst mistake I ever made. She was beautiful, but that was the end of her allure. I could not remember why I had married her at all. She was power-hungry, something I admired, but she was also insolent and disrespectful. I wallowed in anger and disgust at the thought of her now.

Why couldn't _I_ have the perfect mate? My brother's wives were charming and perfectly admirable. My wife was the rotten apple on our plentiful tree.

Thoughts of mates lead me down an all-too-familiar route.

_Isabella_.

Yes, there was the perfect mate. She was beautiful and elegant, even in her human state. She had intrigue and mystery, and her gifts would be astounding when she became immortal. She had intelligence and wit – more than enough to keep a man on his toes…

I chuckled at my thoughts.

_Cullen was a lucky man to have such a fine mate..._

Jealousy suddenly rose within me.

_Was I jealous of Cullen, because of a human female? A very beautiful and talented human at that…_

It was dark when I finally decided that Isabella Swan would become one of us _very_ soon, if she was not already. But I seriously doubted that Cullen would have gifted her with immortality yet. He was too much of a coward.

"Isabella…" I whispered, liking the way her name rolled off of my tongue, and the shiver that tingled through my body.

Yes, I would be paying Forks a visit very soon.

It was time to check on her human status.


	2. My Isabella

**Charlie's POV**

"I'm going to visit Renee, Bells," I sighed over breakfast.

Bella sat in the chair opposite me, crumbling her Pop Tarts into tiny pieces.

It had been two weeks since _they_ had left Forks, and it was like the first time all over again, but ten times worse. This time, Bella was just listless right from the beginning. She was broken, and I couldn't fix her.

I'd arranged to visit Renee to talk over Bella moving to Jacksonville, and to get away for a while to clear my head.

"Bells? Did you hear me?" I asked softly.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, Jacksonville, Renee…" She sighed softly.

I looked at her beautiful, tired face and I knew I was doing the right thing. Forks was no place for Bella anymore, and I'd rather her recover with her mom than here with me.

"I'm leaving tonight and catching a flight at eleven. I've left you some money in your room, and Billy said he'll call every now and then to make sure you're okay. I'll only be gone a couple of days."

"Okay, Charlie," she breathed, poking the remnants of the Pop Tarts about her plate.

She wasn't even _trying_ to call me 'Dad' anymore, she just had no energy.

"I'll see you soon, Bells," I smiled weakly, kissing her forehead and leaving for the station to finish up before I left Forks.

**Bella's POV**

Nothing happened all day.

I sat in my room, in the garden, in the kitchen, but I couldn't face doing anything. I felt so breakable, so fragile. I was holding myself together with the last tattered threads of my existence.

Charlie was leaving for Jacksonville to talk to Renee about my sanity. He hadn't told me so, I just knew. They thought I was completely broken, and they were right.

There was no one here for me in Forks. No one. Not even Jake.

I called and called, but Billy said that he wasn't in or he couldn't talk to me. I knew the truth – he didn't want to be the one to put me back together again just to break his heart…again.

I didn't cry anymore. There was no room for crying. There was just room to stop, and stare, and think.

I stopped eating. Only a little water made me feel better every now and then. It made me feel cleaner. I pretended to eat sometimes, just to please Charlie, but I knew he saw through me. Everyone did.

School was over for a while, and there was nothing for me to do. Angela was busy when I called, so I stopped calling. I didn't call anyone else. I didn't want the rejection.

Slowly, inch by inch, I burned away my life. Like the venom that I had wanted to run through my veins, I consumed and burned all I could of my past.

_Everything will be destroyed, until there's nothing left but me. Then my body will be consumed, and I won't ever hurt again._

I collapsed on the kitchen floor.

**Charlie's POV**

I got to the airport later than I wanted to that night, and rushed to find my flight.

In my hurry I accidentally bumped into a stranger, his cold skin brushing mine.

"Sorry, Buddy," I apologised, turning to look at him.

His hair was jet black and straight, and his skin was a perfect china-white. His eyes were an odd brown colour, and for a second I thought I saw a fleck of red. He was reasonably tall and dressed in black.

He was surrounded by three people, and they were shooting daggers at me. There was a young blonde girl to his right, a tall dark-haired guy to his left, and a skinny dark-haired guy grinning behind him. All their complexions were the same as his, and their eyes had the same unnatural colour.

Then I noticed the black-haired guy's expression. He was staring at me, shocked.

Suddenly he grasped my free hand, the one I bumped into him with. He looked deep into my eyes, before smiling and dropping my hand.

"That's perfectly alright," he said, with a slight accent, before they all swept away from me and out of the terminal.

I shivered involuntarily and ran to catch my flight.

**Aro's POV**

My reassuring smile immediately dropped as we turned from Charlie Swan.

"What have those fools done now?!" I growled to Jane, Felix and Demetri.

"What is it, Master?" Felix asked, as we climbed into the waiting black car.

"A moment," I whispered.

I closed my eyes and looked back through Chief Swan's thoughts.

"_Bells? Bells?!"_

"_Up here, Dad," a voice croaked._

'_Oh, shit… Square One.'_

_He ran upstairs, opened a door and saw Bella lying on her bed._

"_They've gone," she whispered brokenly._

_He ran to her, held her and whispered to her, "I know. I know. I'm sorry, Bells."_

Another memory…

_Bella sitting in a garden, staring at nothing._

_He walks closer._

"_Bells?"_

_She says nothing, and he walks to her turning her face to his. Her eyes are empty and there are shadows on her face. She looks thinner. Her beauty remains but her will has crumbled._

Another…

_Bella hoarsely screaming in her sleep._

Another…

_He found ashes, burnt plastic and untouched food hidden in the trash can._

Another…

_He could hear Bella being violently sick._

Finally…

"_I'm going to visit Renee, Bells."_

_Bella looked painfully thin, and her clothes were too big on her small frame. Her eyes were surrounded by shadows._

"_Bells? Did you hear me?"_

"_Huh? Yeah, yeah, Jacksonville, Renee…" Her voice was soft and melodic, but dead all the same._

"_I'm leaving tonight and catching a flight at eleven. I've left you some money in your room, and Billy said he'll call every now and then to make sure you're okay. I'll only be gone a couple of days."_

"_Okay, Charlie."_

"_I'll see you soon, Bells."_

I opened my eyes. Jane, Felix and Demetri were patiently awaiting am explanation.

"It seems," I sighed, "that the Cullens have left Forks, and Bella."

Jane smiled, "Ah, then we can take her easily."

Felix nodded enthusiastically.

Demetri glanced at my expression, "Master? There's more?"

I sent him a small smile, "Indeed."

I glanced out of the window. From previous thoughts I had seen I knew we would be close to Forks soon enough.

Jane fidgeted slightly.

"So impatient," I sighed. "The Cullens have left Forks and Bella, as I said, but it also seems that they have broken her."

Their faces twisted in confusion.

"They have killed her spirit. She is lifeless."

"Who was the man you received this from, Master?" Jane asked.

"Her father. He's travelling to see Bella's mother to see if she should be institutionalised."

A little shock rippled over their faces.

"As it is not the first time Edward has broken Bella, they are not sure whether she will recover again." I winced slightly, "From his memories, I could see that the process was quite…painful."

"Surely she cannot be that harmed over a _Cullen_?!" Felix sneered.

"Well, we shall see soon enough for ourselves. But her father's memories do not lie: she screams in her sleep, she does not eat, she is often sick, she stares for hours, she grows thin and she speaks very little."

Remembering her blank face my anger rose and I growled low in my throat.

How _dare_ they do this?! One side of me was angry that the Cullens had left a human alive that knew of our existence, while the other wanted to destroy each of them for leaving Bella broken and wasting away. Her beauty was bright, her soul was glowing, but she had been drained.

"Tell the driver we need to arrive _soon_," I hissed.

Demetri followed my orders and we arrived in Forks after ten more minutes. As we pulled up in front of Bella's house, I knew something was wrong. There were no lights, no movement, no regular breathing – just a slow and painfully quiet beating of a heart, and a tiny musical humming.

I went to the back of the house with Demetri while Felix and Jane waited at the front.

As we entered the kitchen I saw her.

"Isabella!" I breathed urgently, kneeling down and turning her lifeless form towards me.

Her eyes were closed, her arms were wrapped around her tiny frame and she was humming a nameless tune.

"Jane!" I hissed.

She appeared beside me, "Oh, I see what you mean, Master. She is quite…" She cocked her head for a second, "She looks dead."

"Enough," I warned. "Go to her room and pack a bag of things she will need."

She nodded and left.

"Demetri, call and ready the jet."

He disappeared too.

I looked down at my small Isabella. My Isabella? When did I start thinking of her as that? But it did suit her perfectly.

I lifted her and held her to my chest, carrying her to the car.

"How much trouble you are, Isabella," I smiled.

I got in the car and held her tightly to me.

"The jet has been refuelled, Master. They await our arrival," Demetri informed me.

"Good. Call Marcus and Caius. Tell them we return with Bella. Have them ready a room for her and other necessities."

"Yes, Master."

I looked down at Bella again, quietly breathing against my chest. Her tune had stopped and she seemed more complacent.

_My Isabella_.

**Marcus's POV**

"Yes, I will inform Caius. Everything will be ready," I put down the phone.

I entered the throne room to see my brother looking at me expectantly.

"How does Aro do?" He asked.

"He has the human. Demetri informs me that she is…" I paused.

"Yes?" Caius looked at me, his patience growing short.

"He said that Aro used the term 'broken,' and that the Cullen coven had left her to her own devices."

Caius roared, "They left a human _aware_?!"

"Yes, Brother. But it seems they may have done their duty inadvertently. She is extremely damaged."

Caius seemed a little more calmed, "So Aro will bring us a damaged human? I hope he does not think we will turn her, if, as you say, she is so broken."

I thought for a moment, sitting on my throne.

"I believe Aro will wish to fix her. She will most certainly make an outstanding immortal with her gift."

Caius snorted slightly, and turned away.

Suddenly a jolt shot through me.

I was personally unaffected so I decided it must be one of my lines. I searched them. Nothing had changed between any of my bonded.

Then I found a bright crimson line. I checked it twice. It wasn't mine, it was Aro's.

I had never seen such a bright, vivid line between two people. I closed my eyes, feeling the connexion. I tried to see the recipient of the bond. Most definitely female, there was that edge to the line. Human? Yes, the recipient was human.

_Isabella._

The name came to me with a jolt just like the first.

I opened my eyes with a chuckle, causing Caius to turn to me, slightly astonished. I never laughed.

"He will most definitely try to fix her."


	3. In The Loop

**Bella's POV**

My ears felt strange for a second, like they needed to pop. I tried opening my mouth wide, then I tried swallowing, but the feeling remained.

I got used to it after a moment or two and decided I needed to get up.

I couldn't remember my bed ever being so comfortable, but then I couldn't remember going to bed at all. I just remembered passing out on the floor of the kitchen.

"She's awake," a small voice whispered.

My eyes slid open and tried to adjust to the darkness.

"Anyone got a light?" I asked, tiredly and uncaringly.

I didn't give a crap where I was anymore. Nothing truly mattered.

"Oh, yes Isabella," a familiar voice cooed, very close to me.

A soft, yellow light suddenly glowed in the darkness.

I adjusted my eyes, and saw there were four forms. Then I saw who those forms belonged to.

"Oh, _crap_," I groaned quietly, closing my eyes again.

There was a small chuckle. I remembered that chuckle, but, surprisingly, I wasn't scared. Maybe I was too numb.

"Hello, Aro," I sighed, opening my eyes and meeting his crimson ones.

"Good morning, Isabella," he smiled.

I looked at the others, "Hello, Jane, Demetri, Felix."

Felix grinned, "Bella."

The others simply nodded.

"So," I said turning my gaze back to Aro, "What time am I going to die? I don't want to inconvenience you guys."

Aro chuckled again, "Isabella, you do amuse me. So brave and quite blunt when it comes down to it. We have not decided your fate yet, but I will keep you in the loop."

"Thanks for that," I sighed, "Always good to know when you're going to die. At least I'll have some warning…"

The hole in my chest stung as I thought of _them_ and I gasped at the pain.

Aro's face twisted in concern. Since when was he concerned? A part of me liked it…

"Isabella?" He asked softly.

I pressed my hand to my chest, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps, "I'm fine."

The hole pounded painfully.

"Sons of bitches…" I cursed, my eyes tearing from the pain.

"I would say that you are not 'fine,' Isabella. I do believe that you haven't actually eaten in over a week."

"How would you know that?" I gasped from the receding pain.

"I met your father," he smiled.

"You _what_? Please, Aro, please tell me you didn't hurt him! He doesn't know anything, I swear. He just thinks I'm a freak, with freak friends."

He didn't answer me, he just turned to the others and nodded. They all left swiftly.

I looked about me quickly, and I saw small, covered windows and remembered the sensation in my ears.

"We're on a plane?" I asked.

Aro sat next to me on the bed, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes.

"Yes, we are. We are about an hour from Italy, and two hours from Volterra."

"I guess you found me on the kitchen floor?"

"Mmm, yes, I did. You gave me quite a shock, Isabella."

I ignored him calling me by my full name – he would never stop, even if I asked him to.

"So, finally came to check up on me, huh?"

His left hand was tracing my right cheek, and a warm flush started up under my skin at his touch.

What was _that_ about?

He smiled, "Yes, quite. I did not expect such a…scene, though."

"Yes," I sighed, "I'm quite the spectacle. 'Come see, Bella. The stupid, broken human.'"

I curled up on my side in the foetal position, looking away from Aro's eyes as they flashed angrily.

"You are not stupid, Isabella," he hissed, and I got the impression his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Angry at them for breaking their promise?" I asked, tiredly.

I ignored the ripple in my chest, and the fact that this was the longest I had talked to someone in a while. Something Aro exuded made me feel…comfortable?

"Of course!" He sighed angrily, making me smile slightly.

He stopped, tracing a fingertip over my lips and leaving a burning trail behind.

"It is good to see you smile, Isabella."

I looked into his eyes, and it seemed he truly meant it.

He continued, "But I am more angry at the C–"

I put my hand over his mouth quickly, the pain of the hole increasing at the thought of hearing their family name.

Then suddenly I realised my error.

I retracted my hand quickly with a gasp.

"My God, Aro! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

I had just physically shut up the chief of all vampires.

But I wasn't scared for my life – no, I was past caring about that. I was more worried about offending him.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I said quietly.

His eyes sparkled and he laughed at my expression, "It was my fault, Isabella. I was quite careless."

He picked up the offending hand and kissed my knuckles lightly. Then I noticed how prominent they were, and how my wrist was sharp and thin now. I knew the rest of me was much the same. I hadn't noticed before. It took the beauty of this man to see my own ugliness.

I knew my expression turned to disgust.

Aro must have thought it was at his touch, because his eyes flashed and he dropped my hand.

I turned away from him and his beauty.

"I'm so ugly," I whispered, cradling my fragile body.

**Aro's POV**

I sat there shocked beyond belief.

This soft, perfect, beautiful creature honestly believed that she was ugly.

My vicious anger rose again with a vengeance at those Cullens.

_Damn them! Damn them all!_

How could they turn such a tender, yielding flower against her own existence? How could they let her ravage her body? How could they break her spirit?

_Well, I will be the one to show her how magnificent she really is…_

"_Isabella_," I whispered, leaning over her to stroke her cheek.

A soft sob broke from her, and I felt my dead heart ache.

"_Isabella_," I said again, tenderly. "You are so beautiful. You are not ugly. You are precious."

"Why am I so ugly?" She cried quietly, ignoring my softly spoken words.

"You are _not_," I growled. "You are perfect."

She looked up at me, her beautiful, deep brown eyes gazing at me.

"You are perfect," I breathed softly.

She turned to me and pressed her face to my chest. A tingle shot through me at her magnificent touch.

"I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough," she mumbled over and over.

"They are fools, Isabella. They are blind fools. But you are safe with me."

Did I mean that? Could I really promise her safety? Yes, I did mean it, and I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy from now on.

"Sleep, Isabella. Sleep. You are safe," I whispered into her wonderful-smelling hair.

She clutched me to her and drifted off into sleep silently.

Why did I want her so much? Why did I yearn for her touch, her looks? I needed her. I would not let her go – not now that I had her. She felt…dear to me… So very, very dear.

Good Lord, what would my brothers say?

**Jane's POV**

The plane landed an hour outside of Volterra on a private run-way.

Demetri and Felix were eager to see the human again after being shooed away. I admit I was quite curious about her as well, and that did not happen often.

As we waited for Master Aro to exit with the girl, Felix and Demetri grew slightly impatient.

"She smelled wonderful," Felix growled and smirked slightly. "Better than she did the first time around."

Demetri nodded, "She has an appetizing scent."

I silently agreed. She smelt of freesias and some other delicious smell.

Finally my master appeared cloaked from the sun, clutching the human to his chest. Next to my master's elegance and grace I could see what the Cullens had truly done to the girl.

She was grey-skinned and shadows covered her where her skin had sunk in from lack of human nutrition. She was painfully thin.

I hissed.

I shocked myself. Why did I care what they had done to an insignificant human? But I did all the same.

I opened the door to the waiting limo and Aro ducked inside with the girl, followed by me, then Felix and then Demetri.

"Jane, dear. Call ahead to see if Bella has a room ready. Make sure it is in our wing," he said looking down at her.

I did as directed, slightly shocked.

My master was truly caring for a human, and he wanted her to be close to him, Marcus and Caius at all times.

I reluctantly found myself changing my opinion of the pathetic human I had first seen with the two Cullens. She was…intriguing.

**Caius's POV**

I heard the telephone ring in my chamber, I answered it in my own time.

"Yes?" I said lazily.

"Master Caius," Jane greeted.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Master Aro bids me to enquire about Bell–" She paused, "The human's room."

"We have prepared her a room in the South Wing," I said in a bored voice.

"Master Aro wishes to speak with you," she said gracefully.

"Caius?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"I would like to place Isabella in our wing, please prepare a room for her there."

"What?!" I roared.

I heard Aro chuckle, "Brother, I will explain. We are very close to Volterra. Have it done, and convene with Marcus in the throne room."

I growled viciously, "You better have a good reason for this, Aro."

"In due course, Brother," he laughed in his annoyingly confident way.

"Don't be too long," I hissed, and turned the telephone off.

Marcus suddenly appeared in front of me, grinning like a cat.

"What has gotten into you, Marcus? I have never seen you so amused in my life."

He laughed, "I would think that it is what has gotten into _Aro_."

"He asked me to place the human in our wing," I hissed, disgustedly.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Caius," he chuckled.

"We convene in the throne room in twenty-five minutes," I sighed, turning to change the human's accommodation.

"Certainly," Marcus grinned, and disappeared.

"Brothers," I hissed.


	4. No Guilt

**Aro's POV**

We arrived in Volterra very quickly, and I immediately took the sleeping Bella with me to my brothers.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix – wait outside."

They opened the doors for me and then silently shut them behind me.

Caius was angry and Marcus looked amused as I entered.

Then they saw the girl.

Their eyes widened and Marcus hissed.

"What have they done to her?" Caius growled, surprising me.

"Brothers," I greeted, flitting over to my throne where I sat with Bella cradled on my lap.

Marcus quickly stood before me, peering down at her.

"They have sucked the life from her, Aro," sadness crossed his face.

I puzzled at their reactions. I thought they would have been less receptive.

Caius appeared next to Marcus.

"She is ill," he said softly.

I brushed the hair from her face, "But she can be mended."

"And she will be," Marcus smiled.

I looked up at my brothers. They were both looking down at Bella with the same tender expression.

I could not hold my question in any more.

"I would have thought that you would be asking me why she was not dead, but instead you seem quite receptive of my actions so far. Are you both feeling quite well?" I laughed.

Marcus smiled, and so did Caius – just a little.

_Wait. Marcus is smiling and laughing… What has happened here while I was away?_

Marcus noted my expression, "I would like to think that brothers could refrain from killing their other brothers' soul mates."

My mouth opened slightly, causing Marcus to laugh.

"Are you quite sure, Brother?" I asked quietly, looking down at the beautiful girl.

"The lines do not lie, Aro," Marcus chuckled.

Caius was still gazing at Isabella.

"Caius?" I asked softly, "Why are you not demanding her head?"

He looked up suddenly, "I would think that Marcus's reason is quite…valid." He looked down at Bella again, "But…she looks so…small. Like…a little wounded bird."

My eyes widened considerably at my most ferocious brother's sudden tenderness.

"Are you quite all right?"

"She will become part of this family, Aro," he said firmly, not moving his gaze from her. "She is so thin, and," he said, touching her cheek with one finger, "she looks so hollow. She needs us."

**Caius's POV**

I had no idea why I wanted the fragile human well. I didn't want her as a mate, I already had Athenodora. I just wanted her safe. Safe, like you would with a sister or a daughter.

Aro stared at me, completely amazed.

"Why do I feel protective, Brother?" I asked, stroking Isabella's cheek again, "I hated even the thought of her a moment ago, and now…"

Marcus twitched slightly, causing me to look up at him.

"Our lines…" He said breathlessly.

We waited patiently for him to examine them as he liked to.

His blank expression suddenly turned to astonishment.

"_Her_ lines," he whispered, in awe. "I've never seen anyone with _so_ _many_ bonds… She's connected to so many people…even Jane."

He laughed and looked down at Bella. Then turned to me, "Perhaps it is a gift she has?"

"We should call Eleazar," I whispered.

My brothers nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Bella sighed and he face contorted into pain.

"_Shit_," she cursed quietly, putting her hands against her stomach. "I hate dying slowly."

We all stared down at her.

I spoke first, "You are brave, Little One."

Her eyes opened wide in shock, "Uh. Oh."

Aro laughed, and gazed at her softly, "Do not fret. We will not harm you." He laughed again, "I don't think anyone will."

"What do you mean? I'm a liability, aren't I?" She looked up at Marcus who was smiling down at her.

"No, Cara," he said, brushing back a few strands of hair from her eyes.

She did not flinch, or pull back. She was truly extraordinary.

"Isabella," Aro said.

"Mmm?" She looked back to him.

"We would like to help you get better. Will you agree to stay with us?" He looked hopeful.

She frowned, "I didn't think I had a choice…" She noticed our fallen expressions, "But I would love to. You know, I was so scared and tired last time I came here I never got to see anything, apart from the inside of a sewer, this room, the interior of a stolen car, and a plane."

We all smiled at her, and then her face contorted in pain again.

She groaned, "You were right, Aro. I haven't eaten in over a week."

"What?" I hissed, "You need to take care of yourself, Little One."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the tip."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Come, Isabella," Aro smiled, standing from his throne. "Let us show you your room and take care of you."

**Bella's POV**

Aro's arms were not the most comfortable place to be, but he was gentle, and I felt safe. Just like he promised me.

We didn't travel far from the throne room when we came to two ornate wooden doors and Aro whispered to me, "Our wing."

Marcus and Caius walked before us and opened the doors.

"I hope you will enjoy your room, Cara," Marcus smiled.

I whispered conspiratorially to Aro, "I don't remember him smiling that much the first time I was here."

Aro chuckled and Marcus grinned at me.

There was one more corridor and then we came to a row of doors, evenly spaced out. Each door had a different design on it, and I could almost guess which room belonged to whom.

Caius opened the door farthest to the right and we entered.

I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips.

It was beautiful.

The walls were wood panelled and the dark red carpet was thick and looked so soft. There was a fire place in a sunken area to the left of the room, and the four-poster bed to the right of the room was large and comfortable-looking. There were windows all along the far end of the room and I could see a door was open to the left. I glanced inside and groaned.

All three brothers suddenly surrounded me, and Aro's arms tightened as he looked me over.

"Isabella?" Aro questioned.

"Little One?" Caius asked.

"Cara?" Marcus touched my forehead.

"What is it with vampires and clothes?" I groaned.

They all sighed in relief and then chuckled.

"You need a new wardrobe, Isabella," Aro smiled sweetly.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at his mouth, and all the vampires grinned.

"Darn super-hearing," I cursed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Aro placed me gently on the bed, "Sleep, Isabella."

"We will have food brought to you…and fresh clothes," Marcus added.

I looked down at what I was wearing: long, red, tatty pyjama pants and a long-sleeved, purple t-shirt. Both were far too baggy.

I felt disgusted with myself all over again. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I curled myself up and tried to cover my terrifyingly thin and bony body.

"Cara?" Marcus asked softly.

I sobbed harder. They were all beautiful Gods, and here I was, an ugly human.

"Isabella?" Aro whispered, "Is this the same issue we discussed on the plane?"

I nodded into my wrists, hiding my face behind them. I heard a low growl build up in Aro's chest.

"What is it, Brother?" Caius asked.

Aro spoke so quietly and so quickly I had no idea what he was saying, but I knew Caius and Marcus could understand him as if he were shouting at them.

Marcus sighed heavily and compassionately, and Caius's hand stroked my back.

"You are beautiful, Little One," Caius whispered, placing a small kiss on my head and departing.

Marcus did the same and said, "Sleep well, Cara."

Aro waited until they had left the room and then kneeled by the bed. I looked through my hands at him. His red eyes were shining softly, and the look on his face made me completely forget that I had ever been terrified of him and his brothers.

"_Isabella_," he breathed, pulling my hands away from face. I resisted, but then I remembered that if he wanted to he could shatter my wrists just by batting his eyelashes.

He kissed my palms very softly, and then slowly made his way up to my wrists. I felt him breathe in and then sigh against my skin.

"Intoxicating," he smiled at me.

My heart skipped another beat at his beautiful smile, causing it to brighten.

I blushed and he chuckled, "Sleep, and when you awake there will be food and clothes waiting for you. If you need me my room is the one next door, if you need Marcus his is the door after that, and Caius's room is the room after Marcus's."

He kissed my head and lingered for a moment, "Buona sogni."

His voice was like music and it carried me off.

**Edward's POV**

Tanya squirmed beneath me on the snowy forest floor, grinding her hips against mine. I growled into her mouth hungrily.

"Yes, Edward!" She cried, as I entered her roughly.

_Yes! Yes! Harder, Edward! I've waited so long for you! _Tanya's thoughts consumed me, _I love you! Yes! I love you!_

I wish I could block her out. I was just using her, and it didn't help that she thought we had more than we really did.

_I bet Bella's so fucking jealous! I bet she tried to get him all to herself like this, but I'm obviously better…_

I was beginning to think that I might have been a bit hasty in leaving Bella. Sure, she might have tested my control if we had sex but at least I wouldn't have heard her thoughts. Then I considered how unappealing she was to me, and I decided it didn't matter too much if I turned her. She would get more beautiful.

I began to make plans distractedly as I pleasured myself inside Tanya.

Suddenly she came, inducing my own release.

I got up and got dressed, made some excuses and then darted back to the Denali coven's house.

As soon as I got inside I was faced with my family, they were all staring at me, and they were all screaming at me from inside their heads

"We can smell her on you Edward," Alice hissed.

"No guilt," Jasper whispered to her.

I darted past them and ran upstairs, "Mind your own business."

**Alice's POV**

"He lied about Bella, didn't he?" I asked no one in particular.

Jasper nodded, "Most definitely."


	5. Bella's Lullaby

**(A/N: Thank you for all the brilliant reviews! Everyone who gave me something to work on – thank you! I do appreciate it. I would also just like to say that I know a few people have been a bit confused about the Volturi going from gore-enthusiasts to quite fuzzy characters, but I promise - *crosses heart* - it will all be explained soon, and well! Go along for the ride. I promise you will **_**not**_** be disappointed. P.s: I quite like the friendly Volturi but with that I'll-Still-Kill-You edge (: Don't you?)**

**Bella's POV**

I woke with a start, wondering if I had really gone to Italy and _actually_ felt good for once in a long, long time.

The beautiful room around me told me it was no dream.

Suddenly a smell reached my nose. It smelt good, like fresh bread rolls, and when I looked around I saw some cinnamon buns on the bedside table.

I made a dash for a door I hadn't seen earlier, and luckily it was a bathroom.

I was violently sick. But since there was nothing to throw up I dry-retched for a while, making my throat burn and my eyes tear up.

"Isabella?" I heard Aro's voice from the other room as I retched again.

Suddenly his hands were pulling back the hair from my face.

"Shh, shh," he soothed, holding my hair back with one hand and rubbing my back with the other.

I calmed down pretty quickly. I sat on the bathroom tiles, panting and praying that I could survive that smell again.

"What was it, Isabella?" He asked softly.

"The smell," I croaked.

"Is it bad? I can not really tell anymore – with my diet," he chuckled.

I found myself smiling slightly, "No. It smelt good. Really good."

I looked up into Aro's confused face.

"It happens in humans…when they haven't eaten in a long time. They get sick if they try to eat too much or smell food – it just churns their stomach."

"Ah, well I do not totally understand, but I will take your word for it. What can I do for you, amore mio?"

"Could you just open a window or something?"

"Of course," he kissed my forehead and left.

I stood up shakily and ignored the mirror and my reflection, hunting for a toothbrush. Just above the sink was a little shelf with all kinds of things on it, and I smiled when I saw my blue toothbrush and tube of toothpaste from home.

I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face.

"I believe the smell has gone, Isabella," Aro called.

I carefully walked in to the room, ready to run back if I needed to, but Aro was right. The smell had all but disappeared.

I looked over to where the buns were and smiled to see only one sitting on the plate.

"I believe you mentioned quantity being important," Aro smiled, sitting me on the bed. "Now, amore mio, eat what you can and I will run you a bath and find you something to wear."

I sat in the middle of the bed, picking at the cinnamon bun. It _was_ really good. I ate almost all of it before I started to feel nauseous. I gripped the sheets, willing myself not to be sick. I won.

I grinned triumphantly as Aro returned.

"Go enjoy your bath, Isabella," he smiled, kissing my cheek. "I will be here when you finish."

As soon as I closed the door to the bathroom, I literally shed my clothes. I ripped them off of my body and jumped into the steaming bath. It was heaven, and it smelled slightly like strawberries.

I tried not to look beneath the water-line and see my body. It would only depress me.

I rinsed my hair in the water and then eventually got out and towelled down. I wrapped the big, fluffy towel around me loosely and exited the bathroom.

True to his word, Aro was still there and he stood at the window – his arms behind his back, staring out at Volterra.

I joined him.

I hadn't really noticed it was getting dark, but the view gave me a chance to see the fabulous horizon and the setting sun. The city was starting to glow with its own light. It was breath-taking and beautiful.

"It looks lovely," I sighed, a feeling of well-being washing over me.

"Not as lovely as you, amore mio," Aro beamed at me.

His look shot straight to my core and I smiled back dreamily.

"I have a dress for you, Isabella," he smiled.

I grimaced, "Please, please tell me it's not silk."

"It's not silk," he chuckled.

I sighed, relieved, "I'm glad. I've had to put up with vampires and their fashion sense before."

Aro laughed and led me to the bed where a lovely, long-sleeved, white dress lay. It had a sweetheart neckline and a slightly puffed-up skirt, making me feel better about my thinness. Plus, the sleeves would cover up my bony arms. Not that every vampire wouldn't be able to discern every angle of my body, probably through anything.

"Turn around," I smiled.

Aro nodded and obeyed with a chuckle.

I picked up the dress and noticed there was underwear beneath it. I blushed at thinking Aro had chosen them for me. I quickly got dressed.

"Decent," I said, zipping the dress up at the side.

Aro came towards me and took me by the hands, evaluating my appearance with his crimson eyes.

An appreciative smile graced his face, "Beautiful."

Suddenly he disappeared, then re-appeared in a flash holding out some black ballet pumps. I smiled at the realisation that I hadn't noticed I was bare-foot.

"What's on the agenda, Aro?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, we must present you to all the vampires in our coven tonight, so they know not to eat you if they come across you," he smiled.

"Now?"

"Now," he chuckled, holding his arm out for me to put mine through.

I accepted with a smile.

As we left my room, Marcus joined us out of nowhere.

"You look beautiful, Cara," Marcus smiled taking my free hand and kissing it. Then he laced my arm through his.

"Thank you," I blushed, knowing I was far from beautiful but liking the sentiment.

As we approached the doors to the throne room, Alec and Jane appeared from the shadows to open them.

About thirty vampires turned to look as we entered the room. Some of them I recognised, like Felix and Demetri. Some of them actually licked their lips as I got closer. I gripped Marcus's and Aro's arms.

"They will not harm you," Marcus whispered, so only I could hear.

The vampires cleared to the sides of the room as we made our way to the thrones. Caius was already sitting there, but he sprung up as I stepped up the platform.

"Little One," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

I heard a gasp or two.

They all settled into their thrones and I stood behind them awkwardly, until Marcus smiled and pulled me down on the arm of his throne, placing a comforting hand on my back.

There were a few more gasps.

**Aro's POV**

"This meeting has been called to welcome a new friend in our midst," I smiled, gesturing to Bella. "This is the lovely Isabella Swan, and she will be joining us here for the foreseeable future."

I saw some grins spread through the gathering, and my smile dropped. I did not need to touch them to know what they were thinking.

"She is a most _esteemed_ guest, and no harm will come to her. She is to be protected at all times," I looked at every immortal in the room, pressing my point. "If _anything_," I stressed, "should happen to her, those responsible will be executed."

Murmurs filled the room.

"This is the law!" Marcus boomed.

A newer vampire named Lisa piped up, "You would kill a vampire for a human?"

"No harm will come to her," I growled, and my brothers hissed at Lisa in agreement. She backed down instantly.

"You may all leave, now," Caius said lazily, dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand.

After they had all exited the throne room, Bella expelled a breath I did not know she had been holding.

"I think," she sighed, "I am officially the most hated human in existence."

We roared with laughter, knowing that it was probably the complete opposite.

"Marcus?" I smiled.

"One moment," he shut his eyes and chuckled after a few seconds. "Ah, yes. Double the last count, Brother."

We all laughed again, but Bella frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what Marcus's gift is, amore mio?" I asked, standing and taking her by the hand.

"Bonds?" She asked politely.

_Well remembered. That's my girl…_

"Correct, Isabella."

"So, I have…bonds?" She frowned, confused.

"Well," Marcus smiled, "everyone does, Cara. But you have – on last count – sixty-eight."

Bella's eyes grew wide, "Well, that's…interesting."

"And those are only the most significant bonds," he chuckled. "But there is one in particular that I am _most_ interested in."

He gave me a significant look, and I smiled.

"So…" Bella interrupted, "What does that mean for me?"

"Everyone wants to connect with you," Marcus shrugged, smiling.

I looked at Bella, analysing my own connection with her. Her hair was drying in loose curls and her dress fit her lovely form. She looked too thin, but I would remedy that. Her skin was still slightly ashen, but her beauty remained and glowed. All these things stirred me, in a way I had never thought possible. And those eyes! Those deep, soulful eyes. Those eyes that were fixed upon me, with her eyebrow slightly raised.

I did not know how long I had been staring. It unnerved me.

I played it off quickly with a smile, "Amore mio, we have nothing left to do for now apart from regaining your health. What would you care to do before you rest again?"

A breath-taking smile crept across her face, "Really?"

She looked excited, and then her face dropped, "I'm not in much of a state to do anything. Maybe I should just go back to my room…"

She trailed off, looking at the floor.

Caius hissed, too low for human ears, "She still thinks she's worthless. Those Cullens will pay."

"Dance with me, Cara," Marcus suddenly said, standing and offering her his hand.

"I can't…I can't dance," Bella said shyly.

"I can dance enough for the both of us," he smiled, and she gently took his hand.

I was a little jealous at their intimacy, but Marcus knew how I felt about _my_ Isabella.

He led her to the middle of the room and said quietly, "Will you hum, Cara?"

She blushed and began humming the same tune she had hummed when I found her on the floor of her kitchen. Marcus twirled her around gracefully, enjoying himself as I had not seen him enjoy himself in…well, ever.

Caius was the next to dance with Bella and her melodic humming continued beautifully.

I enjoyed how often her eyes would dance to me, until it was my turn to claim her hand. I bowed deeply and took her hand, gracing it with a small kiss.

"You look magnificent, amore mio," I breathed in her ear, low enough just for her to hear.

She shivered, and her heart fluttered, making me smile.

The tune she hummed was quite beautiful.

"What is the song you are humming, Isabella?"

"'Bella's Lullaby,'" she smiled sadly.

"Someone wrote it for you?" I asked softly.

She rested her head on my shoulder and nodded into my chest.

A memory flared inside of me, and I knew from the haze of it that it wasn't one of my own.

_They were sitting at a piano, a plastic bottle top sitting before them. The piano's keys were warm and comforting beneath their fingers._

_Esme Cullen sits beside them, "She'll love you, Edward. She has to."_

I pulled from that boy's thoughts immediately.

"He wrote it for you, didn't he?"

She nodded, and then smiled up at me. The pain was receding from her eyes at a mention of Edward Cullen.

"No one ever did anything like that for me. I was just the shy girl who was good at Biology," she laughed.

"We would do more for you, Isabella," I whispered.

She smiled a beautiful smile, "Thank you. Just being away from Forks and here…with your family…it's wonderful."

I rejoiced in her acceptance and kissed her cheek softly, hearing her heart flutter again but more forcefully. My brothers and I laughed as she blushed profusely.

"Darn vampires," she chuckled.


	6. Beating For Aro

**(A/N: A few people have been wondering about Sulpicia, and her take on the whole Aro/Bella chemistry thing. Well, I just have to say that she will make an appearance very soon, and she won't be a happy camper. Also, kudos to some people that have reviewed and tried to guess Bella's ties to the three brothers – some of you got it right! But I'm not telling who! Thank you for your input everyone – I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy writing this story without you.)**

**Alice's POV**

I had spent the last three weeks trying to see Bella and her future, but every time I tried I just saw the same black chasm.

No one was talking to Edward. We all knew what he had done now.

"Jazz," I groaned.

He was by my side in an instant, "Did you see Bella?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"But we need to go back to Forks. I don't care what it does to her, I just need to see her safe."

Jasper nodded, "I'll tell Carlisle and Esme."

I looked for Bella's future again, and that giant ragged hole swam into view. It wasn't the same as the blindness from being with werewolves, it was like something had been burned away.

**Bella's POV**

The past three weeks were wonderful. I spent every day with Aro, Marcus or Caius. Aro liked to read with me and talk, Marcus liked to dance and Caius enjoyed teaching me to speak and understand Italian, as well as Swedish. When I asked him why he said that he enjoyed learning languages and no one else in the coven could speak Swedish – so we could have secrets. It made me laugh, and feel more comfortable.

I enjoyed my time with each of them, but there was something I felt with Aro that made me cling to the precious seconds we had together.

Today was a Thursday, and so Aro and Marcus were busy attending to certain things. I didn't ask, pretty certain that I didn't want to know.

I was pleased when Caius asked me if I wanted to take a walk in the gardens with him.

"You look beautiful today, Little One," he smiled, as we walked under the shade of the tall green trees, our arms linked.

"Thank you, Caius," I blushed.

I had been feeling more confident and healthy, and I was almost back to a reasonable weight. I didn't feel like I had to hide my body anymore.

"You look absolutely radiant," he said softly. "So much better than when you first arrived."

Suddenly I felt an unnatural wind, and turned to see Aro grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Amore mio, I need to speak with my brother for a moment. Could you spare him, Isabella?"

"Of course," I beamed, turning to Caius.

"Kanske när du pratar med honom du kunde fråga honom varför han insisterar på att kalla mig Isabella _**(A/N: "Perhaps while you're talking with him you could ask him why he insists on calling me Isabella")**_," I smiled and Caius laughed.

"I believe he enjoys the sound," he grinned, and we both turned to look at a confused Aro.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I could understand what Isabella just said by touching you, Caius, but I will not. I find it endearing you two are getting on so famously."

Caius smiled at me brightly, and kissed my forehead, "Do not wander too far, Little One."

Aro sent me one last parting smile and I felt it shake me to my core.

I needed to think about that…a lot.

**Caius's POV**

"What is so important, Aro?" I asked him.

"We have things to discuss," he said simply.

We entered Aro's study, where Marcus was already waiting.

"Sit down, Caius," he smiled.

I did as asked and waited for an explanation.

Aro spoke first, "This is about Isabella."

I was instantly on the highest alert possible. Bella was my Little One.

"Well?" I hissed.

"I wish to adopt her," Marcus grinned.

"But that is what I wanted to do," I sighed, placing my hand over my eyes.

My brothers knew my intentions very well, yet they still set out to stop me.

"Yes, yes," Aro sighed, "Marcus refrained from adding a crucial word. He wishes to adopt her, _as well_."

"Oh?" I said, taking my hand away from my face. "That's quite reasonable."

"I knew you would agree – our lines towards Bella are the same, Brother," he smiled.

"And what about you, Aro? Do you wish to adopt her as well?" I grinned, teasingly, knowing the answer.

Aro seemed uncomfortable for a moment or two, before sighing and glaring at me.

"You know very well I wish Isabella to be…" He paused, "I wish her to be…ah! I wish her to be my mate, Caius! Are you satisfied?"

"Very," I sighed.

Oh, how loved to tease Aro!

"Calm yourself, Aro. There's no need to get so frustrated," Marcus said, touching his hand.

Aro looked up, his brightest smile playing on his face, "Oh!"

I sighed loudly, and Aro turned to grin at me.

"Now you know how I feel when you have your little talks in Swedish with Isabella," he laughed.

Aro's expression said that he would not tell me of Marcus's thoughts, so I turned to Marcus directly.

"Bella is…confused, about what she feels for Aro. You and I, Brother, are likened to siblings or fathers, but with Aro she feels…so much more," he grinned.

"So, Aro's love is not hopeless?" I laughed, and Aro shot me a deathly glare. "Oh, Aro. We all know that she feels for you. There is no need to check her lines. Listen to her heart when you walk closely to her, or brush her skin."

He smiled, almost dreamily.

Then suddenly a horrific scream pierced the atmosphere, and its pitch seemed all too familiar.

**Bella's POV**

I was so confused.

Did I love Aro? I couldn't tell, but I felt a pull towards him.

_Oh, yes. A definite pull…_

I was sitting against one of the large trees, enjoying the shade, when suddenly a snarling noise broke me from my reverie. I looked up to see a young girl with long golden-red hair crouched a few metres from me on the stone path. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were jet black with hunger.

She took a long sniff of the air and then grinned. It was a terrifying smile that made my skin crawl.

Suddenly she was gone, and then she was in front of me pinning me to the tree, pushing away my loose hair roughly to bare my throat to her.

"Au revoir," she hissed, and she turned to bite me.

I screamed. One long blood-curdling scream left my lips. I cringed, waiting for the pain. It didn't come.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Jane standing in front of me, her back to me. I slowly peered around her form, and saw the girl writhing on the grass in agony.

Suddenly Aro was in front of me, caressing my face.

"_Isabella_?" He asked urgently, "Are you well? Did that bitch hurt you?"

"No," I sighed quietly, "But she tried to."

Caius roared and Aro wrapped his arms around my waist, growling under his breath.

Marcus picked the girl up by her throat, hissing at her, "You have attacked Isabella, and now you will pay."

"But I want her!" The girl whined, her voice was thick with a heavy French accent, recovering from Jane's power, "She's just a human!"

Marcus's hand connected with her face, "She is a part of this family!"

Aro growled, "Get her away from here, Marcus."

He nodded, Caius took hold the girl and they disappeared.

Jane turned around to me and Aro, "Master. She is lucky to be alive."

Aro growled a little, but nodded, "Thank you, Jane, dear."

Jane nodded and was about to leave when I quickly took her hand, tears swimming in my eyes. She looked at me curiously, cocking her head slightly.

"Thank you, Jane," I breathed fervently.

She actually smiled, "You're most welcome, Bella."

She disappeared, and I actually thought I really liked Jane. Not just because she saved my life, but because she actually seemed…nice. When you get past the fact she can do that sadistic pain thing, she actually has a personality. I shocked myself, by feeling happy with her.

"_Isabella_," Aro breathed, stroking my neck and giving me chills.

I realised I'd been contemplating Jane for a while, and staring into space.

I smiled, "I like her."

Aro chuckled, in a relieved way, "That's wonderful, amore mio. I would say she likes you, too. I've never seen her expend so much effort for a human."

"Is it not just because I'm with you guys?"

"Oh, well, if she did not step in she would have been punished. However, I would say that she did it for more than being threatened with that," he stroked my neck again, over my pulse and I felt my heart quicken.

He smiled at me knowingly, and whispered, "Caius was quite right, amore mio."

He kissed my cheek very softly, but instead of pulling away he lingered, his cheek touching mine. I could hear him breathing in my scent and felt him tightening his hold on me. Involuntarily my arms reached up and wound around his neck. I loved that way his breath prickled my skin sweetly.

I felt his cool lips press gently against my neck, once, twice, three times. He skimmed my collar bone with his mouth, and I felt my breathing hitch.

"Oh, Aro," I sighed.

I felt him chuckle against my skin, and pull back from my neck.

My head was spinning with his scent.

A beautiful smile graced his face, and one of his hands left my waist to caress my cheek. Slowly his hand stopped caressing and his fingers held my face softly. His expression looked like he was concentrating really hard on something, and then that was when he moved his face to mine and kissed me sweetly on the mouth.

A sigh left my lips at the unthinkable pleasure his kiss gave me, just at the same time that he groaned against my mouth and clutched me to him tightly.

Suddenly, there was an amused cough.

We broke apart and turned to look at Caius who was sparkling in the sun a few feet from us, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I hate to interrupt, Brother, but you may want to hear what the bitch is saying," Marcus pulled back his hand as Aro reached for it with a reluctant sigh, "No, Aro. You need to talk with her. I would not tell you to if I did not think it important."

Aro nodded and then turned back to me, a lazy grin played on his face as he noticed I was slightly flushed.

He whispered, "I shall find you soon, and we _will_ talk about this."

His forcefulness gave me the shivers. In a very good way.

I smiled and nodded. He took me over to Marcus, kissed my forehead, and disappeared.

"I must discuss something with you, Cara. Shall we?" He held out his arm for me to put mine through, and I accepted.

We made our way through the gardens talking of different things to do with my life, until we finally reached the doors back into the palace. Then Marcus led me to a room furnished with more formal furniture, I assumed it to be his study. He sat me in front of a large empty fireplace, and then took up a seat opposite mine.

"Cara, I know you have not been with us long, but we hope that you have enjoyed your stay," he smiled, hopefully.

"I have," I beamed. "I was so surprised to actually find I was enjoying myself, especially when you all scared me so much the first time around."

Marcus chuckled, and then continued in soft tone, "We also hope that you will…want to stay longer."

My smile didn't fade, it brightened, "Are you sure? I would love to be here for longer, but I thought that I might be…outstaying my welcome."

I grimaced as I said those last three words in a way that could have no other meaning, and Marcus laughed.

"We will not kill you, Cara. We decided that on your first night here."

"Oh, well, you could have said something to me," I huffed slightly.

"Cara, we would be honoured if you would assent to becoming part of this family. Permanently," he said, grasping my hand.

"You mean…as an immortal?" I gasped.

He nodded, and a swirl of thoughts consumed me.

I didn't think that they had wanted me around for that long. I assumed after a little bit of fun they would just throw me away…just like _they_ did. But they wanted me?

"You want me?" I breathed.

"Of course, Cara," he looked slightly taken aback that I hadn't thought of it earlier.

_I belong here... I'm wanted here…_

I threw my arms around Marcus as he chuckled at my grasp.

"Yes! I would love to become part of your family!" I sighed, happily.

"Thank you, Bella. There is one more thing I wish to ask."

"Go ahead," I smiled, pulling back.

"Caius and I wish to adopt you as our daughter, Cara. Would you like that?"

Now I was uncertain.

"I would love to, but…" I blushed, looking at my lap, "Wouldn't that mean I was Aro's niece?"

Marcus pulled my chin up gently to meet his gaze.

He smiled broadly, "No, Bella. If we adopt you, you would be more like a ward, and not connected to Aro in that way. So you would be free to love him."

I blushed again, "I don't know if that's what I feel for him, or not…"

"Cara," he sighed, stroking my hand, "You two have a great bond, a very well-built connection, and from what I can see, you do love him. He is patient. He will wait. But for mine and my brother's sanity, do not wait too long to tell him so."

Suddenly something within me snapped. Something pulled away the wall from around my heart and I felt it beating – beating for Aro.

Marcus smiled wickedly, "Now you just need to tell him that."


	7. A New Language

**(A/N: I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this!)**

**Aro's POV**

The newborn named Cesarine snarled and tried to claw at Demetri and Felix who were holding her down.

"What do you want? I was hungry! She was just a human!" She grinned, "A tasty smelling human."

I slapped her hard across the face, gaining her memories at the same time as punishing her.

A hazy human memory…

_She walked down a darkened street. A noise scared her. She turned and saw an elegant figure crouched behind her._

_The woman knocked her down, her face was hidden by shadow but her voice was clear as she spoke, "You will serve me well."_

_Blinding pain…_

"Sulpicia!" I hissed.

Another, clearer memory…

_The flames of the venom were licking every inch of her body._

_She couldn't scream, she couldn't move – something was stopping her._

_A voice broke through the pain, "You will be hungry. You will need to feed. Feed. Do not hold back. Do not stop. Drain the first human you smell."_

_Her heart stopped pounding. The transformation was complete._

_She opened her eyes to see dirt. She was buried. She clawed her way out of the ground and broke into the gardens of the palace._

_She smelt something that was absolutely mouth-watering._

_Bella…_

"Sulpicia!" I roared, knowing my ex-wife's voice in the memories.

She would pay for this.

I had cut her from me. She was meant to leave and live with a coven that she knew in her early years. I had not told her of Bella, but Sulpicia would have been smart enough to understand her importance once she heard of her.

"Felix, once you are finished with disposing of this newborn, begin searching for Sulpicia. She will not be far," I growled, and left the dungeon-like room.

I heard the familiar high-pitched sounds of an immortal being destroyed, and smiled at the thought of hearing Sulpicia being disposed of in the same way. But for now, I needed Bella.

I tracked her scent through the palace and found her in Marcus's study.

"No, Bella. If we adopt you, you would be more like a ward, and not connected to Aro in that way. So you would be free to love him," Marcus smiled, as I watched their exchange unseen yet.

Isabella blushed deliciously, "I don't know if that's what I feel for him, or not…"

_Love me, Isabella…_

"Cara," he sighed, stroking her hand, "You two have a great bond, a very well-built connection, and from what I can see, you do love him. He is patient. He will wait. But for mine and my brother's sanity, do not wait too long to tell him so."

_Do not wait, Isabella…_

Suddenly Marcus smiled, "Now you just need to tell him that."

I appeared in the room quickly, a smile on my face that I just couldn't stop.

"Aro!" Bella jumped, "Did you…uh…did you hear any of that?"

"Any of what?" I asked, feigning innocence.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, and Marcus roared with laughter.

"I will leave you two to settle your…unfinished business," he said with a grin.

Marcus left quickly and I filled his empty seat, "Isabella. Did you accept my brother's offer?"

"Now, how did you know that if you didn't hear what we were saying?" She asked in an annoyed tone, and then sighed, "What am I saying? Of course you heard! Darn vampire hearing. I'm sure _everyone_ heard…"

I smiled, "Please answer me, amore mio."

"Yes, I did," she sighed, her eyes watering slightly, before smiling brightly. "I can't believe you want me…"

I growled under my breath, "_Cullens._"

I stood and pulled Bella with me into a tight embrace, "We love you, Isabella."

Her tears broke free, and she sobbed happily into my shoulder.

"Now, would you allow me to make me own offer?" I asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded slightly, before murmuring, "Mmm-hmm."

I was suddenly incredibly nervous.

_What if she doesn't accept me? What would I do? I could adopt her like Caius and Marcus, but I would not be a very good father… I would have to quash my feelings…_

I ignored myself, "Amore mio, I do not know what you feel for me…but you have to know how I feel about you–"

"Aro," she interrupted me.

**Bella's POV**

"Yes?" He looked worried at my interruption.

I kissed him fully on the mouth and let out a content sigh. Every thing in my world shifted and made space for this magnificent vampire clutching me to him so tightly. I wound my arms around his neck and revelled in the feelings that washed over me.

After I burned my bridges I thought that I would waste away and die, but I was wrong. I could build a new life. I could start again and love new people, even if those people were vampires.

Aro moaned against my mouth and tangled his fingers into my hair, keeping my face pressed to his.

I loved his power, his strength – I loved his authority. I loved the way he could be the leader of the Volturi, yet he could be so tender to me. I loved his touch and the feel of him pressed against me. I loved him.

I pulled away from his mouth to utter the most important words I could, "I love you."

His answering smile was blinding, and it short-circuited my coherent thought processes.

"Oh, Isabella," he sighed fervently, "I love you."

I beamed and kissed him again passionately, and then I realised that we were falling.

"Oof!" I puffed, as I landed with Aro on the floor.

He chuckled beneath me, "You see what you do to me? I can not even remain upright."

I laughed softly as he pressed his lips to my face and neck, peppering me in kisses.

"Oh, Aro," I sighed. "Jag älskar dig. Du är allt för mig nu. Jag älskar dig." _**("I love you. You are everything to me now. I love you.")**_

Suddenly there was an amused voice behind me, "Om du ska säga saker, kanske du vill hitta ett språk som ingen talar här. Eller jag alltid kommer att förstå dig." _**("If you are going to say things like that, you might want to find a language that no one speaks here. Or I will always understand you.")**_

Aro stopped kissing me, his brow furrowed at Caius.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and then smiled down at Aro, "Perhaps Caius should just learn not to listen."

Caius roared with laughter, and Aro looked disgruntled.

I took pity on him, "Caius thinks I should learn a new language to speak while you're kissing me or he'll know what I say."

Aro smiled, "It could prove to be prudent."

"I do not exactly want to hear your whisperings, Bella," he laughed.

Aro raised an eyebrow at me, a smug grin on his face.

"Woah! It wasn't anything like that."

Caius chuckled, "She is right, Brother. They were pure, heart-felt words."

I realised that I was still plastered against Aro, and quickly got up and arranged my clothes. Aro was in front of me immediately, impeccably dressed and unruffled as always.

"What do you want, Caius?" Aro said, looking at me, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Marcus informed me of Bella's choice. I came to greet my daughter."

Aro sighed, a smile creeping over his face, "I am truly overjoyed that you decided to join our family, Isabella."

"As am I," Caius beamed, taking my hands and pressing his lips to them.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and voices could be heard travelling down the corridor we were on.

"Uhh, I better just…" I said extricating myself from Caius's grasp, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I quickly made my way to the kitchen, which was about as far away from the throne room as you could possibly get.

Ariana, the chef Aro hired for me, grinned when she saw me heading down the narrow stairs into the homely place – it was a true Italian kitchen.

Then she grimaced, "Feeding time?"

I nodded and sat down at the wooden table in the centre of the room. I hated the feeding time. Tourists would be brought into the palace by Heidi and taken to the throne room. I didn't judge the Volturi on their non-vegetarian lifestyle anymore. I accepted it as their choice to eat what they wanted to eat and tried to stay out of their way. I knew I had to make myself scarce in case I was mixed up with the others, and it was my practise to come to the kitchen and enjoy some time with Ariana.

Ariana was about sixty, with short, curled greying hair, soft blue eyes, and a plump figure, and I was absolutely sure that she'd spent the entirety of her life cooking, she was so good. She had no idea what 'feeding time' actually meant either, she just knew that I felt sick enough to leave when it came around. She was oblivious to working for vampires.

"Would you like something to eat, Bella?"

My stomach growled in reply and she chuckled softly.

"Please," I smiled.

"The usual?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

She turned away and made me scrambled eggs on toast. She made such good meals but I liked to have simple things sometimes. She gently placed the plate in front of me and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"So, Bella, what is the latest news from upstairs?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well," I said, swallowing a mouthful, "Marcus and Caius are adopting me as their ward."

She beamed, "So you will finally be a part of the family?"

I nodded with a grin. Ariana kissed my cheek lightly and I finished off my lunch. She thought that I was some long-lost relative of the Volturi family and that now I was finally gaining a home. I suppose she was right about the home part.

"Thanks, Ana," I said, hugging her gently.

"Quite alright, Bella. Now go enjoy the rest of your day," she smiled.

I left the kitchen in high spirits, knowing that the feeding time was over for the vampires and I was in love with Aro.

**Alice's POV**

"We're almost there," Jasper smiled, he was just as eager to find Bella safe.

Carlisle and Emmett sat in the back of Jasper's car planning on how to approach Bella. We all wanted her in our lives again. Esme and Rosalie agreed to stay behind in Denali and keep an eye on Edward, making sure he didn't spoil our plans.

"Finally," I sighed, as we passed the sign that read, 'You are now entering Forks.'

It was late and rainy so there weren't many witnesses to Jasper's speed, so we reached Bella's house extremely fast. I almost ripped off the door to the car, before I felt Jasper's calming influence envelop me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Carlisle was the first to reach the door. He knocked and waited.

Inside the house I could only hear one heartbeat, and it was fast. I could smell something that made me wrinkle my nose as well.

Suddenly there was a gruff curse, "_Shit_."

Charlie opened the door, holding the frame for support with one hand and in the other was a bottle of bourbon.

"Hi, Charlie," I said warily.

"What do you fuckers want, huh? What do you want?" He slurred.

"We came to see Bella," Carlisle said politely.

"Came to see Bella?!" He screeched incredulously, "You left her! You left!"

"We were under the impression that she…didn't want to see us anymore," Jasper sighed, trying to calm Charlie.

It didn't work.

"Well, you're too late!! She'd probably dead in some ditch…or on the street doing drugs…" He trailed off, sobbing into his sleeve.

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" I asked, holding him up and pulling him inside the house to sit down.

"She's dead…she's dead…" He wailed.

I ignored his words. He was _wrong_. He _had_ to be.

"Tell me, Charlie," I whispered, holding back the non-existent tears.

"We were gonna hospitalize her…she was so thin…so pale…she wouldn't eat…she screamed in her sleep…she kept being sick… It was like the first time but a hundred times worse."

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I left for a couple of days to visit Renee…and when I got back…she was gone! She'd just left… All she took was some bathroom stuff… I couldn't find her… I did my best…"

He collapsed on the couch, dropping the bottle on the floor.

"You fuckers did this to her… You did this to her…" He trailed off, falling into an alcohol induced sleep, and my sobs finally broke free.

"Oh, Bella," I cried.

Emmett disappeared with Carlisle while Jasper tried to comfort me, "We'll find her. We'll find her."

Emmett and Carlisle reappeared, looking stricken.

"Alice?" Carlisle said gently.

"Yes?" I breathed, between sobs.

"We need you to look into the future."

"I can't see Bella!" I wailed.

"No, we need you to look for the Volturi."

I looked up at his pale face, it was etched with pain and worry. But as soon as I heard that name, my vision blurred and I caught a glimpse of something.

_Aro was standing proud with his brothers, they stood at their thrones above the entire Volturi guard and family._

_There was one throne more than there should have been._

"_Today we welcome your sister, our daughter, and Aro's mate into this family," Marcus beamed…_

The vision blurred. It was concrete, solid, unavoidable.

_Wait…_

"Marcus was…smiling," I choked.

Carlisle looked worried, "And?"

"The Volturi have a new member. It seems Marcus and Caius have adopted her and Aro has a new mate. Why is this important?"

Emmett answered, "Jane was in Bella's room. The Volturi have her."

"But it can't be…"

Another vision…

_Aro stood, his hand tied with a red sash to another's hand. The other person was unclear, but their hand was unmistakable._

_On their wrist was a faint scar…_


	8. Perfect

**(A/N: I know I've left some of you guys hanging on the Charlie front but I swear that gets explored and tied up. Oh my God, you guys! Your reviews are going to make me cry! (': Thanks for the support, it really helps.)**

**Carlisle's POV**

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked urgently, grasping her shoulders.

"Bella," she whispered.

"What about Bella?" I questioned, tipping her face up for her eyes to meet mine.

"She's Aro's new mate!" She sobbed. "She's Marcus's and Caius's new daughter, and she's going to become a Queen!"

"You must have it wrong, Alice," I stared at her. "The Volturi would never give anyone _any_ of that. They only wanted Bella to die or be a part of the guard."

"I saw Aro marrying her!" She cried, "The official royal ceremony! She had a throne between theirs!"

_My God…_

"We need to go to Italy."

**Marcus's POV**

It had been two days since Aro and Bella had proclaimed their love for each other, and Caius and I had caught them embracing and kissing each other more than once. Yet, Aro had not taken the step he yearned to.

"Why have you not proposed, Brother?" I asked, seated alone with Aro and Caius in the throne room.

Aro looked at me incredulously, before snapping, "That is…not your concern!"

"Actually," Caius grinned, "it is. _Both_ of ours."

Aro hissed.

"Come. Tell me why," I pressed.

He sighed loudly, "I have not found…the right time."

Caius groaned, "When _will_ be the right time?"

Aro stood and paced, then looked at me, "Will she be receptive, Brother?"

I rolled my eyes, "Aro, she has consented to becoming immortal and joining this family for _all_ eternity – I do not think she will be afraid of marrying you."

He grinned, "Very well, very well. _Tonight._"

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the middle of the bed in my room, completely confused.

Aro had said that he loved me, and he said he couldn't wait for me to be a part of the family, finally. But he hadn't said anything about _us_.

Didn't he want me like I wanted him?

The day had been long. I hadn't seen much of my future family, and now it was getting dark. I had to talk to Aro and figure him out a little.

Suddenly a knock came at my door.

"Come in," I called, brightening at the chance it could be Aro.

Demetri suddenly appeared, "Bella."

I sank back onto the bed, but stayed polite, "Do you need me?"

Demetri liked me to judge his and Felix's fights. I couldn't keep up with most of the moves, but Demetri usually had him in a head-lock at the end, so he was declared the victor most of the time.

He smiled and shook his head in the negative, "I'm just here to leave this in your hands, and be of assistance."

He pulled out a thick folded piece of paper that looked more like parchment, and it had me smiling and wondering what century the Volturi thought they were in. But then I reasoned that if I had lived for hundreds and hundreds of years I might get lost with the times occasionally.

Demetri passed it to me.

"Thanks, Demetri," I sighed.

He smiled and left.

I opened the paper and marvelled at the neat, beautiful script.

_Amore mio,_

_Meet me at the North tower in twenty minutes. I will be waiting at the top for you._

_Demetri will take you there,_

_Aro._

I leapt off the bed and ran to the closet to find a dress to wear. Eventually I found a deep red dress that fit my newly glowing figure.

"Demetri," I called.

He appeared beside me, "Ready?"

"Go, go, go," I smiled and he laughed.

He swung me up into his arms and took off at an exhilarating speed. I couldn't believe I had ever been afraid of it.

We travelled up some winding stairs and stopped at a wooden door. Demetri set me down carefully, shot me a smile and then departed.

I smoothed down my dress and hair, and then opened the door.

Aro stood with his back to me, looking out over the city and staring at the red sun sinking on the horizon. Suddenly he turned and his crimson eyes mirrored the dying light.

"Isabella," he breathed, reaching for me.

I smiled and moved to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Aro smiled at my proximity and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why are we here, Aro?" I asked, nuzzling his neck slightly and making him sigh.

I leaned back and suddenly he looked incredibly nervous, in turn, making me nervous.

"What is it, Aro? You…you haven't changed your mind…have you?" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"No! Never, amore mio! Never," he said quickly, stroking my hair. "I want you… I need you, Isabella. I have not changed my mind at all."

Slightly appeased, I frowned at him, "Then what is it?"

He sighed, "Isabella…I need to ask you something, for my sanity and eternal peace."

"Well, ask," I laughed at his hyperbole.

He took a deep breath, making me smile because he had no need of it. Then he unwound his arms from around me, grasped my hands and knelt on one knee.

I stared into his deep eyes, completely astonished.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you grant me every happiness, and I you, by consenting to be my wife?" His voice was soft, fervent and gentle.

I didn't know how long I paused but Aro grew restless and his face fell. He started to get up, muttering something and looking away, when I pushed him back down and dropped to my knees in front of him.

The kiss I gave him then was so sweet that I showed him all the love I had for him in me. I tenderly grasped his face in my hands as tears fell down my cheeks.

I broke away, and breathed, "Yes, Aro. Yes."

He laughed and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"We will be happy for eternity!" He beamed.

When he put me down a moment later I put my hands on his face again and looked into his beautiful glowing eyes.

"Aro," I whispered, "will you change me?"

"Of course! I want you forever!" He grinned, kissing me passionately.

That was why I loved Aro, and he was the one I wanted to spend my existence with. He wasn't worried about my soul, he wanted me so much that nothing was a barrier, and I loved him for it.

"But," I said, breaking the kiss, "There's one thing I want…"

"What, amore mio? Anything," he whispered, kissing my neck gently.

"Wait, can anyone hear us? I don't want any nosey immortals listening in."

Aro smiled, paused and then said, "No one is listening, Isabella."

I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to whisper in his ear. My nervousness was swept away at my joy of his proposal.

"I want _you_, Aro."

I hid my blushing face against his neck.

"You have me, Isabella…" He trailed off, then I could almost hear him smiling as he said, "Do you mean you want us to make love?"

Hearing those words come from his lips sent a frisson of desire through me, and I shivered deliciously as I said, "Yes."

He pulled my face back and looked into my eyes, stroking my cheek softly.

"I can think of nothing more beautiful, _my_ Isabella."

Every inch of me sang as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Me too," I chuckled, kissing his cheek and pulling him into an embrace.

"Will you marry me soon, amore mio? Marry me tomorrow!" He laughed delightedly, and then added in a soft whisper, "We will make love, my Isabella, and it will be magnificent. Then I can give you the gift of immortality. I do not want to wait a moment longer until I get to keep you forever."

"Perfect," I whispered, kissing his neck.

I was ready, and I wasn't scared.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper agreed to stay behind and watch over Charlie and help him recover, while Emmett, Carlisle and I got on a flight to Italy. We already wasted two days because there were no flights available, but luckily the flight we managed to get let us travel by night.

As we settled in our seats I checked the future again. It hadn't changed. In fact, I would have said that the picture was even _more _defined, if that was actually possible.

"Carlisle, even if we get there on time, the future's unavoidable," I said, too quietly for human ears to hear.

"I will not let them corrupt her," he sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

I turned to Emmett, and he frowned, "We're gonna try, Alice."

I sat back in the seat, "You haven't seen it… It's the clearest thing I've ever seen in my life."

**Marcus's POV**

I sat in the throne room with Caius bored beyond belief. We were sentencing a newborn who had lost control, and it was tedious. We had already made the decision earlier with Aro to end them, but we needed to go through with all the formalities.

Finally, we came to the verdict.

Caius took charge and sentenced them, while Demetri tensed to rip away their head.

The deed was done with little fuss and no effort, and the pieces were taken away to be burnt. Luckily there were no more trials and we simply awaited Aro to return from his proposal.

Suddenly I could hear a fluttering heart and a pair of quick-paced steps.

Caius turned to me and grinned in anticipation of the news of their engagement. The doors opened and Bella almost danced in, looking completely beautiful in a delectable red dress.

She ran to Caius, kissed him on the cheek and then turned to bestow the same on me.

"_Oh_," she simply sighed.

Aro came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning shamelessly.

"Brothers," he greeted. "Allow me to introduce my soon-to-be wife."

"Cara," I said, standing and taking Bella's hand, "I congratulate you."

"So do I, Little One. You will be most happy with Aro, and with us," Caius smiled, standing and kissing her forehead.

"Have you discussed a date?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," they both said at the same time, and then grinned at each other.

Caius roared with laughter, "Well, we must make some plans!"

"Are there any other days to plan for while we are here?" I chuckled.

Aro smiled, "The day after we shall finally take Bella into our family. Forever."

**Sulpicia's POV**

I watched the palace from the gardens, just waiting for that little human _bitch_ to turn up somewhere unaccompanied. I kept in correspondence with Athenodora when I moved to Paris, and I couldn't believe her news. How dare Aro try to replace me?! And with a human no less!

She may have escaped the newborn, but she would not escape _me_. I would make sure she died, and soon.

Suddenly the wind shifted and a scent crossed me. It smelt delicious, just like _her._

I broke from my cover and flitted towards the scent, only to come face-to-face with Felix gripping a piece of cloth in his hand. He smiled when he saw me.

I made to run, but suddenly pain wracked my body and all I could do was writhe and scream.

Jane appeared before me.

"Hello, Sulpicia. Master Aro has been waiting for you."


	9. Daughter

**(A/N: **_***Ding* *Ding* *Ding***_** You hear that? Well, that's my inbox announcing each new awesome review and favourite announcement – thank you, guys!)**

**Jane's POV**

Sulpicia was a true coward through and through. She pleaded with me to safe her life, repeatedly. As if I would stoop low enough to help her, even if I was so idiotic to go against my master's wishes.

She was being held down by Theo and Kingsley, two of the most immovable guards. Aro did not want her to escape.

Sulpicia's next sentence caught my attention, "She is just a human whore!"

I glanced at her viciously and she crumpled to the ground screaming in agony. No one spoke of Bella like that. My protectiveness of her grew each day. I knelt down and slightly closed the distance between our faces.

"Isabella _will_ be a part of this family. She _will_ be Aro's mate _and_ Marcus's and Caius's daughter. You _will_ treat her with respect!" I hissed, and she screamed as I tortured her mind.

Felix appeared next to me, "She loves to scream, doesn't she? I could hear her from the throne room."

I grinned, "Are they ready?"

Felix nodded and motioned for Theo and Kingsley to follow him.

**Aro's POV**

"Go now, Isabella. Sleep and dream sweet dreams," I kissed her soft mouth passionately, my fingers twining themselves in her hair.

Her kiss was pure rapture and the feel of her body crushed against mine had me aroused beyond belief. Yet the innocent love I felt for her urged me to be gentle and slow.

_Tomorrow…_ My mind growled happily.

Yes, tomorrow we would make love and it would be the sweetest pleasure on this earth.

Bella broke from my hold, and danced off into her bedroom, smiling slyly at me.

"Good night, Aro," she breathed, shutting the door.

Just before the door closed, as she moved to her bed, I saw her hips swaying slightly as she walked. She was beautiful, she was dazzling, she was _mine_.

Suddenly my pants were uncomfortably tight as I replayed the sashaying of her hips in my mind.

I willed myself to calm.

The sudden thought of who was waiting for me in the throne room doused my ardour immediately.

I found myself in sitting in my throne before I knew it, so eager was I to rid the earth of Sulpicia.

She was being held down by the tall, blonde Theo and the darker-haired and skinned Kingsley. Her hair was wild and her dress was torn and dirty, and I smiled at the thought of inflicting pain on the creature that had tried to hurt my Isabella.

"Please, have mercy!" She cried, begging me with her eyes.

I sneered, disgusted, "Mercy? You warrant no mercy!"

Marcus hissed in agreement and Caius stayed silent, seething. I knew his thoughts without touching his skin – Sulpicia had tried to hurt his _Little One_.

"You have been sentenced to death, Sulpicia," I said, standing and glaring down at her.

"For a human whore?!" She screamed.

She was in pieces in the next second. I had torn her head from her shoulders, Marcus had ripped away her arms and Caius was shredding the rest of her into tiny pieces.

"Burn her," I said to Theo, and he and Kingsley collected the pieces of her body, closing the doors on their way out.

We paused for a moment as the anger lifted and the darkness from our eyes cleared, before we all smiled genially.

"Now Bella is safe, Brother, we need to discuss something," Marcus grinned.

"The bonding ceremony and the marriage are prepared for, and so is the ceremony of her acceptance into this family and our adoption. However, we wish to crown Bella, Brother," Caius said bluntly and smiled.

"Crown?" I repeated, slightly dazed.

I hadn't thought of Bella becoming our Queen, and now the beauty of the idea enveloped me.

I laughed delightedly, "My brothers! How wickedly wonderful your minds are!"

They both smiled at me and I beamed, "But she will need a throne!"

"Right between ours," Marcus sighed, content.

"And a ball! She will need a ball to show off her beauty and her new status!" I cried happily, making my way to Bella to tell her all the good news, and to kiss her sweet lips once again.

**Edward's POV**

Tanya was really getting on my nerves, and my family had all but abandoned me, save Rose and Esme, to wallow in my misery.

"Eddie," Tanya purred, and I cringed visibly.

"Yes?" I snapped.

I was sitting on the bed in my room at the Denali's house, dreaming about Bella and how stupid I was to have left her for this hell with Tanya.

"Let's fuck, Eddie," she growled playfully, sliding her arms over my shoulders and around my neck.

I looked over my shoulder at her long strawberry-blonde locks and her curvy body but I just couldn't muster the strength to touch her again. She sickened me.

"Get off me, Tanya," I hissed, hitting away her hands and flitting downstairs to be rid of her.

Esme was talking on her phone, "My God, Carlisle! You can't mean it! My poor Bella!"

"_I'm afraid it's true," _I heard from the other end of the line, _"She will marry Aro and become part of the Volturi. Alice is adamant, but we need to try to save her."_

Esme was nodding and talking back, but I ignored her. This was my chance to save Bella and win her back!

I left the house, speeding away in my car, and dialled the airlines for the next flight to Italy.

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming about something nice when a cold sensation woke me.

I opened my eyes to the pitch-black room and gasped when something slid in bed next to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Please tell me it's you, Aro," I breathed.

A familiar, amused chuckle met my ears, "It certainly is, amore mio."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"I have some news for you," he whispered into my ear, kissing my neck.

"And that would be?" I asked distractedly, my pulse was deafening.

"Tomorrow afternoon was shall be wed, then tomorrow night…" I could almost hear his smile, "We shall become one. I will change you afterwards, and then the day after we will welcome you into the Volturi family and Marcus and Caius will adopt you. You will also be crowned, amore mio."

"Crowned?"

"Yes, Isabella. We wish you to rule with us. Your love and compassionate nature will be the heart of our family."

"Woah, woah, woah. That's all well and good, I have no qualms about anything. I love you, and I want to spend eternity with you. But don't you think that you might want to postpone the…'crowning'."

"What ever for?" He asked, pressing his lips to my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know if you remember being changed," I said sarcastically, "but it takes a more than a day."

He chuckled softly, "Ah, my Isabella, you are right. However, I have a gift which I have not mentioned to you."

"Which is?"

"I have unique venom, amore mio. It speeds up the change…" He paused, clasping me a little closer, "It will…hurt more. But it will be over in a day."

"Well…that's nice," I sighed anticlimactically.

"Also, we have arranged a ball in your honour for this weekend. You will be the star… _Our_ star," he clutched me tighter.

"What am I meant to wear tomorrow?"

"Marcus has a dress for you, Isabella. You will look beautiful as always. Now, sleep. You need to rest," he breathed softly, kissing my ear.

"Mm-kay," I sighed, turning in his arms so my back was pressed to his front.

"Good night, la mia stella."

I drifted into peace.

**Carlisle's POV**

We were delayed an hour or two on the flight to Italy when we had to stop at our change point. My tension was growing and the arm rests would become collateral if we did not arrive soon.

My mind was whirring, trying to figure out the Volturi's plan.

_They would never give Bella the power to rule… would they? Surely not… But Aro's new mate? That is a more likely possibility than Bella becoming a Queen… But what happened to Sulpicia? Oh, poor Bella…_

Alice placed a gentle hand on my arm, "I love her, too. But we won't make it Carlisle, and even if we do…we can't do anything. The future is set against us, and we don't have the strength to fight."

I nodded silently, finally allowing Alice to be right. The more time we spent travelling, the more I agreed that Bella was lost. But we could not give up. Not yet.

We were a few hours from Italy, and then an hour or so drive.

**Aro's POV**

The morning came swiftly as I laid with Bella, pleasantly pressed against her. During the night she had muttered my name more than once and said she loved me. I whispered it back, even though she could not hear me. I truly loved this fragile human, and she would soon be my wife, my mate and my Queen.

"Isabella," I breathed, kissing her warm cheek, "La mia stella, wake now."

She stirred softly, "Mmm, good morning."

Her sweet breath brushed my face and I smiled down at her before kissing her pink lips. I groaned as she sighed against my mouth, a wave of pleasant feelings sweeping through me. My kiss quickly became more passionate and Bella responded, equalling my enthusiasm. She spurred me on. She broke the kiss and gasped a few breaths, but I did not stop my assault. Her neck was soft and warm beneath my lips and as my mouth passed over her pulse my desire flamed.

My hands travelled up her body, brushing her chest and she sighed sweetly snaking her arms around my shoulders, pushing me on. I turned back to her chest, kissing the valley between her breasts and watching with a wicked smile as her nipples pebbled under my touch.

She groaned softly, "Please, Aro."

Her musical voice begging my attentions had me harden instantly and I ripped away her t-shirt, pressing my lips against her left nipple. She groaned again, as one of my hands pinched her right nipple.

"_Aro_," she sighed, her nails trying to dig into my shoulders.

She arched under my persistent touch and as my mouth moved to her right nipple, my hand travelled down her stomach. My fingers reached the waistband of her shorts and I could smell her arousal.

"Isabella," I moaned, "You smell delicious."

She sighed and gasped as my hand travelled under her shorts and brushed the curls between her thighs. My almost painful erection longed to be freed and pressed against her soft, yielding thigh, when one of her hands left my shoulders and brushed down my chest, past my stomach and over the bulge.

"_Isabella_!" I groaned, as she slowly stroked me. "Your touch is pure pleasure."

The warmth of her hand felt like she was burning me and I growled with desire into her ear as I licked her neck. She shivered as my hand pressed against her hot core, teasing her gently.

"Yes," she whimpered, as one finger slid into her, circling her.

"Oh, Isabella," I breathed. "So warm, and wet…and tight."

I growled loudly as her hand pushed past the waistband of my pants and grasped my hardness in her soft hand.

Suddenly a knock came at the door to her room.

"Cara…are you awake?" Marcus called softly.

I stilled my actions slowly, resting my head on Bella's shoulder, gathering my thoughts. I reluctantly pulled my hand from her shorts as she pulled hers away from me. She looked beautiful beneath me. Her hair tousled and a blush gracing her cheeks, her warm brown eyes swimming with lust, desire and love.

I retrieved her t-shirt for her and smoothed her clothes out gently, before turning and trying to calm the pressure that wanted me to take Bella there and then, hard and rough.

Marcus's second knock managed to still my arousal, and Bella called out, "One minute, Marcus."

"Of course, Cara."

I turned to Bella and she smiled at me wickedly before pressing her lips to my chest, above where my heart used to beat and whispering, "Soon."

I quickly dropped a kiss onto her hair and departed before simply her proximity could drive me wild again. Marcus grinned slightly when I opened the door and I shot him a glare before entering my room to change my clothes.

I had to remove her scent, a little at least, or I would be perpetually aroused for the rest of the day with the memories of her hot, pulsing core at my finger tips, and her warm, soft hand stroking my hardness.

"Soon, indeed," I whispered to myself.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly made the bed and sat on the edge, trying to calm my furiously beating heart. Aro could really _kiss_!

_Among other things…_ My wicked side growled lustily.

Suddenly Marcus appeared, "Cara. You look radiant."

I smiled and didn't care to tell him it was because Aro and I had been… I shook the thought away before I could finish it as my heart began to beat faster at the memory and my arousal began to spark again.

"I have something for you," he smiled.

Then he whipped out a dress on a hanger, covered in protective plastic. But even through that plastic I could tell it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life…apart from Aro, of course. It was long and made from a creamy white material that looked so soft. It looked quite figure hugging and I thanked whatever God there was that I had finally put enough weight back on to say I had some curves. I smiled as I saw a bright crimson ribbon shining and sparkling as it made its way around where my waist would be. It seemed appropriate almost, a symbol of the immortal love Aro and I would share.

"It's magnificent! Thank you!" I cried, clutching Marcus and hugging him tightly.

He chuckled beneath my grasp, "You're welcome. But may I ask you one thing before I leave you to prepare, Cara?"

"Of course," I said, wiping away a joyous tear.

"Will you allow me to call you 'Daughter'?"

I thought of Charlie almost immediately, and pain welled inside of me. But I had known from the first second when the Volturi had taken me from Forks that I would have to leave him behind, whether I died or became immortal. There would be no going back. He would be safe in Forks, and I thought he would be sickened at what I will become now.

"Of course…Father," I grinned, tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Wonderful," he beamed, kissing my forehead. "Now, Jane and Heidi will be here momentarily."

"Jane and Heidi?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"To ready you for the wedding ceremony, Cara."

"Did Aro put them up to that? Because I'm sure they wouldn't want to spend ages playing Bella Barbie."

He laughed and hugged my shoulders, "My daughter, they volunteered. I believe they are quite excited. They have never been more enthusiastic about anything!"

I laughed, but gave him a little disbelieving look.

He sighed, "Bella, I have already told you that you bond extraordinarily well and extremely fast with people. Jane and Heidi are no exceptions…in fact, I would say that they are two of your closest bonds so far."

"Oh, well…" I couldn't think of anything to say, and settled for, "I quite like them, too."

Marcus laughed loudly and then whispered conspiratorially, "They are here."

Jane appeared first, surprising me by not wearing black. She was in a dark purple dress that accentuated her eternal youth and she looked lovely.

"Jane!" I gasped, "You look wonderful. You should wear purple more often."

She grinned at me, almost sheepishly, "Thank you."

Heidi appeared at that moment, and she looked gorgeous as always. I was pleased to see she wasn't wearing the dress she usually did to attract humans – a deep red velvet dress with a plunging neck line and a tight fit. She was wearing a flowing green gown that shimmered and I smiled.

"You look amazing too, Heidi."

She laughed airily, and mock-curtsied.

Maybe there really was something to this bonding thing. I hadn't spent much time with Jane or Heidi but they were both so…friendly.

I beamed and looked towards Marcus and he smiled knowingly, "I told you, Daughter."


	10. Moonlight Sonata

**Bella's POV**

Heidi had taken me to her room a few corridors away from mine and sat me down in front of the biggest mirror and make-up table I had ever seen.

"You will look dazzling, Bella," she smiled, and then she looked slightly flustered, "Not that…you don't already… Oh! Jane interrupt me before I dig myself any deeper!"

I laughed and Jane joined in. I liked it, it sounded natural.

"Thanks for all the help, you guys. I really appreciate it," I beamed, and they both returned my smile two-fold.

"We are glad to, Bella," Jane grinned.

"Now! We only have…" Heidi mock-gasped, looking at an imaginary watch, "Four hours!"

I laughed softly, and Jane began brushing out my loose mahogany curls. Jane turned out to be wonderful at styling hair.

"I remember I used to do it for my mother when I was human," she smiled gently when I complimented her.

Her smile wasn't sad, it was thoughtful, and I hoped when I had lived as long as she had that I would look back on my mortal life with a kind eye.

Heidi enjoyed doing my make-up, and I couldn't help but blush at her nice comments about not needing much at all and being quite flawless. I laughed when she added, "For a human."

Eventually, after three hours, I was deemed ready. Every part of me had been cleaned, and buffed, and polished. I felt like a china doll, and when I looked in the mirror, after I slipped on my dress, I was in awe at the fact that I looked as beautiful as one. My hair was twisted and curled beautifully over my shoulders and down my back, and Jane had placed tiny, white, flower-shaped clips occasionally in my hair. My face was as pale as ever but it had a glow and my eyes looked slightly smoky in a gorgeous way from Heidi's make-up. My lips had a slight tint and the beautiful dress just seemed to accentuate everything.

I forced myself not to cry and therefore ruin my make-up.

"One minute! I need to get something from my room!" I called as I darted out of Heidi's room.

I was back within moments with a disposable camera that Felix had gotten me when I asked him for one.

"Can we have a photo?" I asked slightly shyly. "I've been making an album."

Jane and Heidi laughed, but seemed absolutely delighted to have one of us together. Heidi held the camera in front of us as we all smiled brightly, and a click and a flash later I had a perfect photo to add to my collection. Most of them were of me and members of the Volturi guard, and some were of Demetri kicking Felix's ass in one of their fights, or waving as he held him in a head-lock. But there were some I cherished that I had taken of me and Caius, or me and Marcus, and most of all, of course, me and Aro.

"Shoes, Bella!" Heidi realised and cried frantically, "Shoes!"

She ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of red heels. She held them out to me and I eyed them nervously.

"Uh, Heidi? Do you think heels are such a good idea, you know, with my poor sense of balance?"

She sighed and bent down to put them on me, "Bella. You will be with all the vampires in the coven. Even if you do trip, someone will catch you in the next millisecond."

I guessed she was right and allowed her to put them on me, not that I could have stopped her anyway.

"Perfect," Jane sighed at the same time as Heidi.

I had to kind of agree. I did look pretty perfect.

"Shit!" Heidi cursed, "We only have twenty minutes before the ceremony starts!"

They hurried me out of the room and down the corridors to the large doors leading to the throne room.

"Wait here," Jane whispered, as they disappeared inside.

I felt like a total idiot bouncing nervously from wall to wall outside the chamber. I stopped being nervous after a second. I was marrying Aro. _Aro_. Even his name sent a tingle of love and desire through me. He was waiting for me, and I wouldn't let him down.

As I calmed I heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see Caius gazing at me, looking totally in awe.

"Little One…" He shook his head slightly, and beamed, "You look so absolutely divine."

He grasped my hands and kissed both cheeks, and from his expression I thought that if he could cry he would have started now.

"I am so proud to be able to call you my daughter," he sighed happily.

"Thank you, Father," I said, without missing a beat, and his answering smile was blinding.

Suddenly I heard another intake of breath, and Caius and I chuckled at a staring Marcus.

"You should close your mouth, Brother," he laughed.

"Hey!" I said, poking Caius in the shoulder, "You can't talk. Your chin was almost on the floor!"

Caius roared with laughter, as did Marcus, and then they each looped my arms through one of theirs. We only stayed still for a moment until Marcus and Caius twitched slightly and turned to me with a look to say that it was time. They must have heard something with their vampire super-hearing. I couldn't wait to get that.

The doors slowly swung open before us and I smiled at the scene. The throne room was filled with every vampire in the coven, just as Heidi had said, and in the centre of the room was a gilded platform with steps leading up to it. On that platform was Aro, gazing at me with utter adoration in his eyes. He was wearing his usual black suit and shirt, but he seemed to look so much…_more_. Like there was a little glowing halo of happiness surrounding him.

As Marcus and Caius led me to him I felt myself being pulled closer to my ultimate destiny.

**Aro's POV**

Bella's beauty was unparalleled. She could make the moon and stars envious of her shining countenance.

Every step she took closer to me, I felt more and more alive. I felt more in love. I felt more powerful knowing she would be by my side for eternity.

It seemed like an age until she was beside me on the platform, leaving my brothers' arms and entering mine. My brothers stood at the steps to the platform, and I nodded at them to begin the ceremony.

"You are called here today to witness the joining of your master and his mate!" Marcus boomed, and then turned to Caius, "Caius, if you will, the sash of royal unity."

Caius was handed the red velvet sash and I raised mine and Isabella's hands up. He approached us and tied the sash loosely, then grinned as he left.

"Aro, do you swear to honour an unbreakable vow of love and devotion to your mate?" He said, smiling behind his serious mask.

"I do," I swore, and looked into Bella's deep brown eyes, promising her forever.

"And do you, Isabella, swear to honour an unbreakable vow of love and devotion to your mate?"

"I do," she breathed softly, gifting me with a breath-taking smile.

"Then I pronounce you to be officially joined and married in this life and the next," Marcus beamed, and a cheer erupted from the gathering of vampires.

I leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear, clutching her tightly to me, "Forever, la mia stella."

I kissed her sweetly and I felt whole.

**Alice's POV**

The vision of Aro marrying didn't disappear as I wished it would, and I tried to see further past it, but it wouldn't budge. It was engrained in my mind. The vision of the thrones didn't appear again, so maybe there was some hope.

Then suddenly it appeared, and the clarity of it made the picture glow.

We were an hour from landing in Italy and tensions were running high. Carlisle called Esme a little while ago using one of the phones on the plane to keep her and Rose aware of the situation. Everyone was desperate, and everyone wanted Bella safe.

I was the one to blame though. I shouldn't have listened to Edward telling me not to look into the future. I was stupid, and I had trusted him. It was a mistake I would never make again.

A tinny voice came over the cabin speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for the previous delay to your journey, and we will shortly be arriving at our destination. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."

I quickly ran through the actions to get to Volterra as fast as vampirically possible.

_Steal car, drive fast. Steal car, drive fast. Steal car, drive fast…_

**Edward's POV**

I sat back in First Class, enjoying the boring, mindless chatter of the humans. It was so much less annoying than Tanya's constant babbling of love.

I thought about Bella again and decided she would take me back. She obviously loved me in her pathetically human way. I would save her from the Volturi, turn her and live happily.

I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it in the first place.

**Bella's POV**

Aro whisked me away from the throne room and I found myself in his arms and moving at vampire-speed. We flitted through rooms and corridors in a blur, until finally we stopped at a pair of ornate doors where Aro set me down gently.

He opened one door with a grin at me, and my mouth opened in awe.

The room was cavernous, bathed in the afternoon sun and it looked like it was straight from a fairytale. The old stone walls and floor didn't look cold and dominating, but warm and gave the room character. There was a raised platform where a four-poster bed stood, with light gossamer curtains and pillows galore. There was a grand fireplace with a bear skin rug thrown in front of it, and there was a sofa arranged next to it.

Then my eyes fell on the balcony. The grandest balcony I had ever seen. The glass doors were open and a cool, sweet breeze passed through the room. I immediately ran out onto the balcony, and gazed.

You could see _everything_. There were hills, and trees, and towns, and rivers… I leaned on the stone railing surrounding the circular balcony and sighed happily. The sun cast such a magnificent light on everything.

Suddenly cool arms wrapped around my waist and Aro rested his chin on my shoulder, "Do you like it, amore mio?"

I nodded helplessly, completely overwhelmed by the beauty of everything, and then suddenly my stomach growled.

"Come. Let us get you something to eat," Aro chuckled, leading me to a beautiful carved table and two chairs on the balcony that I hadn't noticed.

I sat staring at the setting sun for a few moments, before Aro came back with a tray. Whatever was on it smelled delicious and my stomach snarled in anticipation. He set it down and I noticed my favourite dish – scrambled eggs on toast.

I pumped the air, "Yes!"

Aro laughed as I ate ravenously.

When I was finished, I sighed, "Ariana does make the best scrambled eggs on toast I've ever had in my life."

Aro laughed again, and stroked my cheek tenderly, "I love you, Isabella."

I kissed his lips softly and then whispered, "I love you, Aro."

He smiled brightly, and then held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

"I would be honoured," I grinned.

He pulled me to my feet and flitted away for a second before reappearing. Suddenly Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' began playing and Aro pulled me into a slow, close waltz.

"I love this one," I sighed into his chest.

We danced until the sun had set and the stars and moon came out from their hiding place. Aro's fingers began slowly trailing down my spine and it created blossoming warmth within me. I greedily put my hands to his face and then weaved them into his jet-black hair as my lips reached up to his.

"_Isabella_," he sighed, his tongue lightly grazing my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and granted him access, which he took eagerly. Our tongues duelled each other's tenderly and his hands travelled up and down my body, leaving blazing trails of heat across my bare skin. I pulled my hands from his hair and pulled off his jacket gently, not breaking the kiss, and then continued on to tug at the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned as I freed him of his shirt and traced his surprisingly well-defined muscles. His hands were making their own explorations of clothing and he found the zipper to my dress with little fuss. Soon our clothes were pooled around our ankles, and I kicked off my shoes as broke the kiss, looking at him to do the same.

He slid off his shoes quickly and I leapt at him. He chuckled at my enthusiasm. But his amusement was short lived when he noticed my underwear – red, lacy and (to me) as scary as hell.

He breathed, crushing me against him, "Bella come le stelle, ma come selvaggia come la creatura più selvaggia." _**("As beautiful as the stars, but as untamed as the wildest creature.")**_

He stroked my arms, my stomach and then my ribs, before moving his hands to unclasp my bra. It fell to the floor and Aro's eyes glowed as he appraised my chest.

"So beautiful," he whispered, stroking and cupping my left breast, making me sigh.

His lips followed his hands quickly and took my nipple between his lips, rolling it and licking it.

"Aro," I groaned with desire.

A flame was growing inside me and every inch of my body yearned for his.

"Take me to the bed, Aro. Please," I breathed.

I was being laid down on the soft bed a moment later, and Aro followed me down, completely naked. His bare chest pressed against mine and made my skin tingle with anticipation of what was to come. I could feel him pressing insistently into my hip and I looked down to see the most beautiful sight. He truly was beautiful _everywhere_, and a dark strip of hair led from below his navel down to his burgeoning erection. The silky, black hair rubbed softly against my stomach and my desire soared.

Aro was kissing my neck, licking the spot where my pulse beat furiously, and I moaned, "Bite a little."

He chuckled into my neck before doing as I asked. His teeth gently scraped my skin and I shivered as the spot between my legs ached and heated. While one of his hands worked on my hardened nipples, the other slipped down my stomach and into the lacy panties. He groaned as he felt the evidence of my arousal.

He pulled his face back to look at me and his crimson eyes were darkened with lust.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella," he growled, teasing me with his fingers at my slick entrance.

"I want you to taste me," I said huskily, shocked at my own words.

But Aro didn't seem shocked. Woah, no. He groaned loudly and lustily, and trailed his tongue and teeth down my body, until he reached the panties. He looked into my eyes as he pulled them down inch by inch, until they were off and discarded. He still didn't release my gaze as his finger trailed through the curls there, or when he brushed my sensitive nub and made my back arch up, off the bed. His fingers teased my entrance again, but this time one slipped in and I groaned in satisfaction as sparks shot through me.

I closed my eyes momentarily, revelling in the feel of his finger inside me, when it disappeared and just as I opened my eyes to pull him back to me, his head dipped between my legs. I almost screamed at the pleasure of his tongue on my sensitive bud.

He groaned as he licked me, "My Isabella, you taste magnificent."

Suddenly a warm feeling spread through me and heat pooled in my stomach, like something was growing, consuming, burning. I sighed and wove my fingers into Aro's hair, pulling him up for his face to meet mine. I instantly missed his cool tongue between my thighs, but I wanted to reciprocate some of the pleasure and make him moan my name as I had moaned his.

His lips met mine fiercely and before he could move, I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked him sideways. I couldn't have moved him without his help, but he took the hint and fell onto his back with me straddling him. I kissed his neck softly before nibbling at his shoulder and making him moan and shudder beneath me. I went lower, my mouth latching on to his right nipple and teasing it gently as my hands gripped his hips.

I went lower again, moving my body down his, breathing heavily at the sensations that were caused when my heated skin brushed his cool body. My hot, wet core brushed his tip as I moved back as far as I needed to, and he groaned and bucked his hips up to me slightly. I chuckled as I kissed his thigh.

He growled, "You play with fire, Isabella."

I grasped his length in one hand suddenly and the resulting noise that came from his throat had me burning with desire. It was a strangled roar of pleasure and he almost whimpered when I took my hand away. He looked down at me as I slowly lowered my mouth to him, and dropped a kiss onto his slightly glistening tip. I licked my lips and tasted him, expecting something unpleasant, but I found a smile creeping across my face as I realised he tasted sweet, of his usual scent – warm honey and some kind of flower.

He hissed impatiently and his erection twitched as I lowered my lips to him once again, gifting him with a small lick on the underside of the tip. He grasped the sheets in his hands and I heard them tear slightly as he hissed. I stopped teasing him, my own desire urging me on to please his. I very slowly and gently – more for my sake than his, considering my lack of experience – brought him into my mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips again, and luckily I anticipated his reaction enough to move back slightly and not choke on him. But I kept going, my mouth going lower and lower down his huge shaft. He groaned as I twisted my tongue, circling him.

"Isabella!" He roared, as I finally reached the base of his erection and he slid slightly down the back of my throat.

I closed my lips tighter around him, licking the base of his penis with my tongue. It wasn't unpleasant, I just felt full and surprisingly warm. I remembered the conversations I had heard at school in Phoenix, and cupped his balls, squeezing slightly. His hoarse yell was enough of an answer to know that guys did, in fact, like it.

I pulled him all the way out of my mouth, happy to suck him back in again, but suddenly he was on top of me and he was moving his tip over my entrance, testing my readiness.

"Be gentle," I breathed, as he rained kisses down on me.

"Always," he smiled, and pressed into me.

Pain shot through me to the very centre of my being, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"I love you," Aro whispered, again and again, as he pushed further into me.

He finally broke my barrier and I felt myself stretch to completely take him in. I clung to his shoulders, panting away the pain as he let me get used to him being inside of me. The pain finally disappeared and all I could focus on was the absolute sense of well-being that washed over me, and how good he felt as we fit together perfectly.

He groaned at the strain of holding back, and I thrust my hips up to push him even further into me. He yelled incoherently as I bit his shoulder, and he began to move in earnest. Little bolts of lightening travelled along my spine from my core as he moved faster, and I thrust my hips up to meet him every time he pushed into me.

"I love you. I love you," I panted, and he groaned it back.

Suddenly the earlier pool I felt, massed and grew, and suddenly it was a swirling vortex of ecstasy threatening to drown me.

Aro took note of the increasing tremors in my body as I rocked against him, "Come with me, my Isabella… I'm so close."

I could feel him twitching and pulsing inside of me, and suddenly every inch of my body was tingling like cool rain was being showered down on me, kissing my skin. My legs wrapped around Aro's hips, holding him against me as I yelled out in ecstasy. I couldn't focus on much else but the feeling of my intense orgasm, but I dimly heard a deafening roar, and the heat inside me was mixed with a new cool wetness, and I was thrilled to feel Aro's seed inside of me.

Aro clutched me to him as tightly as I was holding him, and then I started to feel him shaking under my grasp. I came back to earth slowly and realised he was trying to hold his weight off of me. I reluctantly released him and he rolled to the side with a groan, but he pulled me with him.

I giggled breathlessly as he kissed every inch of skin he could.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella…" He sighed, feverishly pressing his lips to mine.

"You were perfect, Aro," I breathed.

"_You_ were perfect," he clarified.

"We can both be perfect," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We were finally, and truly, one.


	11. Mine Alone and Mine Forever

**Aro's POV**

Bella still lay in my arms an hour or so later, beautiful and perfect, with the after-glow of sex still buzzing around us. It was truly wonderful, and the love we had made was the most magnificent thing I had ever felt. Her soft, trembling body beneath mine was pure ecstasy, and I felt myself getting hard at the memories. Suddenly she stirred.

"Mmmm," she purred, lifting her head up from my chest and pressing my erection against her velvety thigh.

I groaned at the pleasure that shot through me, "_Isabella._"

She took her cue and slipped down my chest, leaving a trail of kisses from my nipple to my navel and making me hiss happily. Her hands explored my thighs, hardening me more and then her soft, wet mouth covered the tip of my hardness. I hissed and groaned at the sensations wracking my usually tightly controlled body. Nothing would be controlled ever again where Isabella was concerned.

She tortured me with the same slow movements as before, and I gripped the bed sheets to keep from gripping her fragile form. Her lips moved lower and lower, taking more of me inside her mouth, until the tip of me hit the back of her throat. I yelled and yelled, twisting my hips, as my Isabella brought me out of her mouth just to forcefully push me back in.

Her ministrations were driving me wild and I could feel my orgasm beginning to peak.

"Isabella! I'm going to…" I trailed off with a moan as she licked my sensitive underside.

"Venite a me, il mio amore," _**("Come for me, my love.") **_she purred, her voice tingling through my shaft.

I roared as her mouth closed over me and enveloped me in her warmth, and I released into her. I felt like I was being wrung out and it was not a feeling I despised. I felt warm, whole, and completely in love with the human smiling up at me. I expected her to be disgusted and remove my seed from her mouth somehow, but she did not.

She travelled up my body to sit on my hips and, showing me very obviously, she swallowed. I stared as I watched the motions move through her body, knowing that a part of me was travelling inside her, and it was the most erotic experience I had ever had.

She grinned, and bent to whisper in my ear, "Aro, change me now. Change me while you're inside of me."

I stared into her warm, chocolate-brown eyes, and saw my future there – in this amazing human.

I pulled her down onto me and stroked her back, whispering words of comfort, knowing the pain would be great.

"I love you, my Isabella," I breathed.

"I love you, _my_ Aro," she whispered, and I bit down onto her neck.

She did not cry out as I expected, she just gripped me tighter. I licked the spot, sealing in my venom. I pulled her arm to my mouth and bit her wrist, then licked the wound. I pulled her other wrist to my lips and saw the faint scar of another vampire there. I remembered the story from Edward Cullen's memories. Anger flared as I thought of a vampire having their mark on my Isabella. I carefully bit down over the scar and then licked the wound shut.

She was mine – mine alone and mine forever.

**Alice's POV**

We were _finally_ in Volterra and we raced to the underground entrance to the Volturi's palace.

Gianna greeted us, "Benvenuto. Do you have an appointment?"

I hissed at her, "We are seeing Aro. Now."

"Wonderful to see you, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett," a sweet-sounding voice came from behind us.

Jane appeared and smiled wickedly. We all nodded respectfully, but only because of the power she held over us.

"Come with me," she grinned.

We followed her into the throne room, and found only Marcus and Caius sitting in their thrones.

"Marcus, Caius," Carlisle greeted politely, "It is good to see you again. We need to speak with Aro."

Marcus smiled at Caius, and he grinned back, before turning to us, "I am afraid our brother is…indisposed."

"I'm sure he could speak to me for a few moments, as an old friend? I'm sure his business could wait just to clear something up for us," Carlisle smiled, trying not to show his stress.

Marcus actually _roared_ with laughter, and Caius joined in. Caius spoke this time, as Marcus was still laughing, unnerving the three of us. He had _drastically _changed.

"Aro, I am sure, would not let wild horses drag him away from his _business_," he grinned.

The way he said 'business' made me cringe in confusion, and Marcus laughed even harder.

"Could you perhaps help us then, my friends?" Carlisle frowned, and I knew he was getting frustrated, even with his amiable nature.

"We shall certainly try," Marcus sighed, slowly and finally returning to his more neutral state.

"My son, Edward…" Carlisle trailed off as he saw both Marcus and Caius stiffen, narrowing their eyes, but he continued after a moment, "He fooled us into leaving a sorely missed member of our family behind."

"And how can we help you?" Caius asked coldly, his previous mirth was totally absent.

"Well," he answered with a glance to me, which was not missed by the brothers, "Alice had a vision."

"Of what, may I ask?" Marcus hissed.

Something was definitely _up_ – with a capital 'U'.

_My visions were totally on target, weren't they? Oh no… Bella… What had she been forced into? But why would they make her a Queen? None of this made any sense…_

"Bella," Emmett answered, hating all the beating around the bush.

Suddenly Marcus and Caius were standing and glaring down at us.

"She is not your concern, _Cullens_," Caius hissed, contempt ringing from his every word.

Carlisle very obviously flinched at the venom in his tone, but Emmett blundered in.

"She's our sister," he growled.

"She's _our_ daughter!" Marcus roared, and Jane turned to me, a smile gracing her face that said she was waiting for the command to torture us beyond belief.

There was a deathly silence, and then Caius flitted down from the platform to stare into each of our eyes.

"You left her to waste away!" He hissed quietly, "You left her to _die_!"

Marcus joined him in the next second, a look of absolute fury on his face.

Suddenly Aro's voice rang in the corridors, heading towards the throne room, "I cannot stay long brothers!" He called out," She is truly magnificent! I must tell you–"

He burst into the throne room, grinning madly, and then he noticed us. He stopped in his tracks immediately. He didn't even smile at Carlisle. I saw him take in the situation.

"Brothers," he said quietly.

Slowly, Marcus and Caius took a few steps back, every bit of them radiating anger and menace. Aro came and stood before them after quickly touching Marcus's hand. His face was immediately blank as he turned his gaze on us, but I could see it setting into lines of anger. He knew why we were here, and he didn't like it either.

"So, Edward fooled you?" He asked neutrally.

Carlisle nodded, and Emmett growled some incoherent profanities beginning with, "You mean 'Fuckward'."

"You left Isabella," he said, but this time the neutral tone was gone – it flamed with accusations. "You left her _broken_," he hissed, "and you expect us to send her to you, her bags packed?"

I snapped. I was Bella's _best friend_! I loved her and she loved me! I would bring her safely home to our family.

"Why not?" I hissed back, "It's not as if any of _you_ care for her like we do!"

I was writhing on the marble floor in agony in the next second, my screams piercing the air and reverberating around the room, but all I could feel was the pain – the incredible, incredible pain. It was over in the next moment.

Aro tutted slightly, "Jane, dear."

"I am sorry, Master," she said quietly.

I opened my eyes and was pulled back onto my feet by Carlisle and Emmett.

"I didn't like what she said…" Jane said softly, almost childishly.

"No one did," Marcus growled, glaring at me.

Aro brushed Jane's hand, and smiled down at her brightly, "I see she has bewitched you as she has the rest of us."

Marcus's and Caius's face softened slightly at the word 'she'. They ignored us for a moment.

"How is she?" Caius asked, looking and sounding genuinely worried.

"Pained," Aro breathed and they all winced. "I must return. I do not want to leave her alone any longer than necessary."

Aro's eyes were fierce and sharp as he looked over the three of us.

"I trust you can find a way to…occupy them until I…_we_," he corrected, "can deal with them?"

"Yes, Aro," Marcus said, as he and Caius touched his hand.

Aro nodded solemnly, "She knows of your affection, Brothers, but I will remind her nonetheless. I am sure it is what is stopping her from screaming out."

He disappeared.

Marcus snapped back to us and called, "Theo!"

A large vampire entered the room preceding five others, and hauled us away.

**Bella's POV**

Fiery pain licked every inch of me. I burned and flamed as I held my composure. I didn't know how I was doing it. My every atom told me to scream and writhe in agony, but I held still. I held still. God, the fiery agony! It felt like every inch of me was being beaten and my skin was so hot I thought it was cold. But it wasn't the numb kind of cold. No, it was the burning, agonizing kind of cold. The kind of cold that doesn't let you sleep and makes you wish you weren't born.

I don't know how long it took for me to finally begin to remember anything but the fire eating me alive, but eventually I remembered Aro. I remembered making love with him and I remembered how good I felt with him. I remembered how much I loved him. I remembered that I now had a family who loved and cared for me. I had two fathers, and countless friends and siblings, and I felt well.

I couldn't escape the fire, but I could remember why it was necessary. I could remember that I needed the pain if I wanted to live with Aro and my new family for the rest of eternity. I relished every lick of fire ripping my body apart with a sick kind of joy, knowing that it couldn't be long until it stopped.

Eventually my senses cleared a little, but the fire still burned strong. I could hear things apart from an empty roaring in my ears. I could hear muttering and humming every now and then as I tuned in and out. I began to hear more clearly and I knew it was Aro. I could hear him crooning to me in Italian and it sounded like a lullaby.

I began to feel again, gaining a sense of gravity, a sense of balance. I felt warmth pulling against my chest and I knew that Aro had his arms around me. My heart swelled at the thought that he hadn't left me to burn alone. He was right there in that inferno with me.

Suddenly the flames burned brighter around me, scalding my skin more forcefully, and I yelled and screamed internally. But I didn't break my position. I held still. I held onto my happiness, trying to make it float me away. It didn't, but it kept me hanging on. I was glad to have something to hang on to.

The fire began to recede from my extremities quite quickly, but it seemed that just increased the temperature of the flames that hadn't died. My arms and legs were free and then slowly, inch by inch, the fire retreated to my last working part. My heart was pounding furiously and wildly against the venom slowly turning me to stone. It was fighting a losing battle, but it didn't care. I wanted to live.

_Give up! Give up!_ I yelled at it internally, _Give up! Save me the agony!_

Almost as if to spite me, the inferno centred solely on my heart.

_Thud-thud! Thud-thud! Thud-thud! Thud-thud!_

It was still fighting, even though it was being torched beyond all recognition. It was white-hot. It was charred. It was finally dying. My heart thudded erratically, and then suddenly stopped. The burning was ripped away from my chest in the worst pain I had felt, far worse than the fire itself, and I simply felt…new.

I was a clean-slate. My body was pure and I could start my new life.

_My new life! My new life with Aro…_

I snapped open my eyes to find his relaxing crimson gaze, only to be suddenly distracted. The gossamer curtains surrounding the bed had a million times more detail than my human eyes had picked up. It was shining like billions of threaded diamonds. I could see every crack in the stone-clad room surrounding me, but I pulled myself away from focusing too intently.

_Aro…_ I helpfully reminded myself.

I looked away from the ceiling and saw his wonderfully familiar, burning orbs. They looked down on me warily from the end of the bed where he was standing with Marcus and Caius. They looked at me, waiting for something. I could tell they were worried. There were minute signs of distress on their neutral vampire faces that I wouldn't have been able to have seen before.

I was in front of them in the next second, beaming at my new family. Their faces relaxed into astonishment and then overwhelming joy.

"My Isabella! Amore mio!" Aro cried, crushing himself against my body, kissing my face feverishly.

I chuckled as I looked over to Marcus and Caius who were grinning at our display. Aro was so…warm, and utterly distracting… But we would have time for that later. He seemed to understand almost immediately and laughed at himself. He gently disentangled our bodies, but kept an arm around my waist. Marcus came forward then.

"Cara, my daughter, you are stunning," he breathed, taking and kissing my hand.

"My thoughts exactly, Little One. You were made for this life," Caius smiled tenderly, taking my other hand and kissing that.

Just as I was about to speak and thank my fathers, lightening split my skull in two – forcing me to the floor. I didn't hold in my screams this time. My cries pierced the air as I crushed my head between my hands, rolling on the stone floor. There was lightening ricocheting around in my brain, and when one bolt had embedded itself deep in my head, another followed it.

I screamed and screamed. I felt myself crawling, flying across the room, and smashing into the walls with such force that I heard the room shake. It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop.

Then suddenly a final bolt flew from the heavens and it felt like it severed my body in two. The fire had been nothing. The fire had been gentle compared to this.

I came back to life, my senses returning.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were all kneeling over me, shaking my body, calling my name.

"Bella!" Aro cried, "Bella! Are you alright?"

I smiled, forgetting the pain I had been cursed with, "Mmm, you called me Bella."

He laughed incredulously, and relief was evident in his voice, "What happened, la mia stella?"

"I don't know," I sighed honestly, relishing the sounds of his velvety voice – it was truly magnificent.

And then I opened my eyes.

There were three simultaneous gasps.


	12. Our Star

**(A/N: *Looks sheepish* Sorry I left you all hanging at the end of Chapter Eleven. I just thought it was a good place to leave off and start the next part (: But you know you can never have too much of a good thing...oh what the hell am I saying? Even **_**I**_** want to read what happens and I'm the one writing it! Thanks for all the support! Message me if you have any queries or suggestions you want to make, and all reviews are still welcome!)**

**Aro's POV**

Bella's eyes were lilac. The most beautiful shade of lilac I had ever seen. Its vivacity and intensity made me completely forget her previous moments of agony.

"What?" She asked, staring at me and my brothers – we were all staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Marcus asked me.

"No, Brother. I have not," I said, finally tearing my eyes from Bella's.

Her eyes had been crimson when the change had finished. She looked magnificent and, if possible, even more beautiful. But her eyes had been crimson – normal for a newborn. Now…well, this was certainly not normal.

"Perhaps it is to do with a power she has," Caius said, and I could tell he was wanting to call Eleazar immediately.

"Go. Do it," I whispered, and he left.

Marcus understood as well, but Bella was losing her patience.

"What's wrong? Why did you all gasp?"

I flitted from her side to the set of drawers and pulled out a hand mirror. I passed it to Bella when I flitted back.

"Your eyes, my love," I sighed.

She took a careful glance in the mirror and froze. Suddenly I remembered she was a newborn – wild, impulsive. I prepared for the onslaught verbal and physical outbursts if her fluctuating emotions were upset by the shock of her eyes. She did not say a word. She simply stared.

Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God it's just that. I thought there might have been something wrong."

Marcus and I stared, but he spoke first, "Cara, this is very unusual."

"Oh…" Her brow furrowed, then smoothed out almost immediately, "But I feel okay, so that's good, right?"

"Isabella, you were just throwing yourself about the room in agony," I breathed, astonished by her control of emotions.

She winced, "Thanks for reminding me."

She shuddered, and then handed me back the mirror. Marcus pulled her up, probably out of habit from her human state, and dusted her off slightly. I had dressed her in her wedding ceremony gown and removed the clips from her hair – she looked stunning.

She stretched her limbs experimentally as I placed the mirror back in the drawer.

"How do you feel?" Marcus asked eagerly.

"Good," she said, a breath-taking smile creeping over her face. "I expected to be half-mad with blood lust or something. Isn't that what newborns are like?"

I nodded, "You seem to be the exception to many things, Isabella. But…" I frowned, "Are you not thirsty?"

She looked like she thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged, "No."

Marcus stared at her disbelievingly, and I was sure my face held the same look.

My Isabella – a newborn vampire – _wasn't thirsty_.

I roared with awe-struck laughter, "Isabella, you are _amazing_!"

Marcus joined in with my laughter, just as Caius returned.

"What is so funny?" Caius frowned.

We shook our heads still laughing, and Bella answered for us, "They laughed when I told them I'm not thirsty."

Caius's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face, "Little One, are you serious?"

She shrugged and nodded casually, like a newborn vampire not craving vast amounts blood seemed reasonable. Caius joined our mirth in the next second, and hugged Bella to him.

"You do not know how truly remarkable that is, do you?" He chuckled, "And you seem so controlled, Daughter! What are you? Surely you cannot be a newborn!"

Eventually we calmed ourselves enough for me to enquire as to Eleazar.

"He will be here by tomorrow. He sounded extremely eager," Caius smiled.

"So," Bella said, "What happened while I was…out? Anything good?"

I wrapped my arms about her waist and revelled in the feel of her silky skin brushing against mine. Then I sighed, knowing I had to break the news to her.

"Bella, we have many things to discuss and do today – like your crowing and public adoption, but we also have some…visitors, to deal with," I said carefully.

She narrowed her eyes at my tone, "Go on."

"Alice, Carlisle and Emmett Cullen have come to take you away from the nasty Volturi," I said sarcastically, thinking of how self-righteous they had all looked – even my oldest friend, Carlisle.

"Well, I'm going to tell them to fuck off. It's up to you what you want to do after that. I know Carlisle's your friend," she added with in a thoughtful tone.

"You are not…upset?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Yes, I am, but I have a life here with you, with my family – I won't let them spoil that," she whispered, stroking my cheek and sending thrills through my body. "I mean," she added, "if _he_ were here then it'd probably escalate to a bloodbath somehow, but luckily, he's not."

I nodded and smiled down at my beautiful, amazing Isabella, "We must not let them ruin our happiness. We will crown you very shortly, amore mio. In fact, you will appear before the coven in about…half an hour."

She shook her head indulgently, "You and your fast-paced events. I've only just got up! I mean, you were expecting a true newborn! What were you going to do? Cuff and leash me?"

We all chuckled and petted our star softly as I said, "We have enough vampires to take on a newborn, Isabella. We would have simply held you down."

She rolled her eyes, "We have all eternity and you wouldn't have waited a few years."

I liked the way she said 'all eternity' and I wished we were alone so I could freely let my hands roam her body and show her how I would like to spend that eternity. But I shook the thought away.

_Later…_ I growled lustily and internally.

"Well, we need to get you changed into your official royal robes, Daughter," Caius beamed.

Bella nodded, "Let's get this show on the road."

**Edward's POV**

I eventually landed in Italy, the flight not taking as long as I expected. I strolled from the airport, to a locked sports car and cracked the door with a flick of my wrist. I smiled smugly as I got in and drove away, no one suspecting a thing.

I was approximately an hour's drive from Volterra, and I spent my time thinking of what to say to Bella. She would be weak and scared, and I would be the big, strong vampire there to save her. She would simply fall into my arms. Of course that would be after I persuaded the Volturi to let me change her myself. They liked my gift, they would be lenient to me.

My family would be happy when I joined with Bella, and they would easily forgive me – the favourite son. I wouldn't be able to hear Bella's mind yammering on about love, and her body would be greatly improved as a vampire.

Ah, yes. Everything was going to go _my_ way.

I could see Volterra looming on the horizon.

_Here I come, Bella…_

**Emmett's POV**

Some beefy vampires had seriously pissed me off by dragging us to a tiny room with a tiny window and saying that we would be let out when Aro "had concluded his business".

I just wish I knew what was taking him so long. I wanted to see my little sister and I wanted to see her _now_.

**Bella's POV**

Aro lead me back to my room since I kept getting slightly disorientated with my speed and the clarity of my vision. Marcus and Caius waited outside for me to get dressed while Aro came with me. I was so painfully aware of him and his perfect body. I wanted him. I _needed _him. But we only had fifteen minutes so I tried to focus.

Aro handed me a floor-length red dress, trimmed with black flowers and a long, red ceremonial robe. He eyed me as I changed into it before him, his gaze clueing me in to his thoughts. It was hungry. It was lusty. It made me shiver. But he must have had the same realisation about time as me because he shook his head and smiled at me crookedly.

I quickly looked in the mirror, away from Aro's perfect form, and found mine not far from it. My hair looked curled and natural and the dress suited my new paler complexion and fuller form.

Aro came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, "You look simply _delicious_, my Isabella, and later I believe I shall make sure we revisit our earlier…actions."

I reached up an arm and cupped the back of his head, smiling at him in the mirror, "I'll look forward to it, Lover."

I had never dared to call him anything like that before, but my new vampire status made me feel bolder, more confident, and more sexy.

Aro groaned into my shoulder heavily, "You tempt me _so_."

Suddenly Marcus's voice broke the mood, "Aro? Isabella? The ceremony?"

I quickly straightened out my dress and robe as Aro lingeringly kissed my cheek, but I would not be distracted…_again_.

Just as we were making our way out, Aro said, "Isabella? You don't have any shoes on."

I looked down, he was right. I was so comfortable I hadn't even noticed.

"Let me go barefoot?" I pouted, "I like it."

"I could never say 'no' to that face," he smirked, kissed my lips and led me to the throne room.

All the vampires of the coven were gathered again, just like when Aro and I married, except this time there was no central platform. But I did notice something else.

"Aro? Is that a…throne?" I gulped.

Between Aro's and Marcus's thrones was a newer, beautifully carved one. It was lighter wood than the rest and its back was so intricate that I was glad my new eyes allowed me to follow the pattern.

"Yes, my love. It is _your_ throne," he smiled and then slowly frowned, "What did you expect? You are to become a Queen."

"But what if I'm no good?" I whispered.

Aro smiled brightly, "Amore mio, you will be the best of us all."

They led me to the thrones and we all turned to look back at the rest of the coven. They were all gazing at me, and I heard some whispers circulate that I never would have with my human hearing.

"Her eyes! Wow! I've never seen any eyes like hers before!"

"She looks amazing! No wonder Aro wanted her for his mate…"

"She is amazingly controlled for a newborn…"

"Bella will be a magnificent Queen – everyone is already attached to her…"

The last voice I recognised immediately as Jane's, and I spotted her at the front of the crowd. I gave her a small smile and a wave, and she looked pleased. She pointed to her eyes in a silent question and I shrugged.

Suddenly a silence fell over the room and Marcus said, "You are here to witness the public adoption of Isabella Volturi!"

I liked the sound of my new name, and I grinned at Aro. He seemed just as pleased as me.

Marcus suddenly turned to me, "Isabella, I wish to make you my daughter and care for you for eternity – do you accept?"

I bowed my head very graciously and said softly, "I accept."

"Then with this crest I show all that you are under my protection, and shall be until the end of time," he smiled, and took off his own Volturi pendant.

I widened my eyes in shock at the gesture – no one had told me what any of the ceremonies I would go through would entail. Aro had just said that I would have to go with my feelings, and that it made it more special that way. I had rolled my eyes at that, but now I felt like he was right. Now knowing that Marcus would gift me with his own Volturi crest was…emotional. I felt like I was truly becoming one of them.

Caius stepped forward then, "Isabella, I wish to make you my daughter and care for you for eternity – do you accept?"

I smiled, bowing my head again, and breathed, "I accept."

"Then with this ring I show all that you are as my own flesh and blood, and I will care for you until the end of time," he beamed, and took off his own Volturi ring, and slipped it on the middle finger of my left hand.

It fit perfectly, and as I was looking at the gold sparkle all different colours in the light, I noticed something. On my left ring finger there was a bright crimson mark. I stared at it for a moment or two. It was almost like a birthmark, except for the fact I didn't have any and it was irrevocably shaped like a crown.

I looked up at Aro, who was looking at me with a grin on his face. Now I knew why he hadn't given me a ring for our wedding. Whatever the ceremony was we had done, it had given me something more than a ring. It had given me something more permanent, and indescribably more precious.

I looked at Aro's left hand and noticed the exact same mark – the mark of our eternal bond. I very nearly leapt into his arms, but Caius broke me from my emotions.

"Isabella, we wish to crown you as Queen Isabella Marie Volturi, and for you to go through eternity as our regal sister, daughter, and mate – do you accept?"

If I could have cried, I would have. They wanted me forever, and they wanted me as something important and special to all of them. I knew that love was shining from my lilac eyes.

I bowed my head for the final time, and said, "I accept."

I felt Marcus move behind me, and slowly lower something onto my head. It literally felt like a crown, and everyone below me was beaming.

Marcus moved away, took my hand and kissed it lightly, before saying, "Bow to your new mistress – Isabella."

The entire coven below me bowed, and Jane, Felix, Demetri and Heidi grinned up at me from their bent positions. Aro took my hand, giving it a loving squeeze, and directed me to my throne. I sat in the most regal way I could, and then my fathers and husband did the same, with wide, beaming smiles.

That was when my new, perfect life shook slightly.

I had already given up Renee and Charlie so they could be safe, and I could move on quickly. It hurt to leave my real parents, but I would have had to eventually at some time or another. I had already resigned myself to never being a Cullen, and I was glad now, because I had the Volturi. I had the best family I could imagine – far better than the Cullens ever were. I had already given my heart away to _him_ and then had it retrieved and mended by Aro. I had already changed so much, and I was blissfully happy.

Now my past chose to test my new, concrete happiness with a jackhammer.

_He_ came strolling through the throne room doors. Gianna was behind him, fluttering uselessly, telling him he should wait outside. He wasn't listening. He hadn't seen me yet though. He was looking at all the vampires of the coven hissing at him, with a confused look on his face.

As he made his way through the crowd and finally reached the platform, he saw me.

"Bella?" He gasped.

I sat staring at him, hurt to my core but not willing to show my pain. He had left me. He had tried to _destroy_ me. Then suddenly I hated him, I hated him with a force to be reckoned with. I didn't hurt anymore, I was past hurting. I had a perfect life. But the old, crumpled Bella inside of me roared with fury at his surety of his own perfection.

_He's a liar! He's a cheat! He will pay! _My old inner Bella screamed.

_Kneel! _She roared.

Suddenly he was on his knees, everyone looking at him in astonishment – even himself. Then his eyes fixed themselves on me, and his gaze was pure and utter adoration.

I stood from my throne, tunnel vision clouding all my senses.

_Beg for what you want!_ She hissed.

"Bella, please. Please. Please take me back. Please don't… I don't know what you're doing. Please…" He rambled pathetically.

I growled at him and shrugged off my long, red robe, and dropped to the floor with it. I crouched, all my instincts telling me to attack the one that had hurt me.

_Tell me why you left me! _She roared.

"I did it because I wanted you safe!" He cried.

_Tell me the truth! _She growled.

"You were ugly and plain…" He said quietly, and I heard a growl and a few gasps break through my clouded mind, "I didn't want you anymore. You sickened me."

Inner Bella smiled wickedly.

"But now you're beautiful. Now, you're good enough for me," he smiled.

I looked at him and his perfect face, his perfect body, his perfect bronze tousled hair and I realised then that I was always better than him. His absolute perfection was made up in my mind. He may look perfect but he wasn't.

Suddenly he beamed at my silence, mistaking it, "Let me show you what you've been missing, Love."

Red clouded my vision, and I leapt.

**Aro's POV**

It was that Cullen – the one who had broken my Isabella's heart. I would break him.

Suddenly he saw her through the crowd and gasped, "Bella?"

I looked towards Jane and she nodded, prepared to take him down, but I allowed Bella to face him first. She needed it.

I watched as her beautiful face contorted in pain, and then suddenly it smoothed out, and a voice rang in the throne room.

"He's a liar! He's a cheat! He will pay!" The voice screamed, and I recognised it as Bella's

But she hadn't moved, and she hadn't spoken.

Suddenly the voice sounded again, "Kneel!"

To everybody's shock, the Cullen dropped to the floor on his knees. Bella stood then, strong and tall, and it was then that I noticed her lilac eyes were glowing with electricity. Sparks were shining in them and I stared at her absolute power and beauty. She was a Goddess.

"Beg for what you want!" Bella's disembodied voice hissed.

"Bella, please. Please. Please take me back. Please don't… I don't know what you're doing. Please…" He mumbled, staring at my Isabella in a way that made me want to tear his immortality from him.

Bella growled, disrobed and dropped to the floor. She was beautiful, she was magnificent, and then it hit me – she was dangerous. It made chills shoot up my spine, ordering me to take her and make love to her.

"Tell me why you left me!"The voice roared.

"I did it because I wanted you safe!"

"Tell me the truth!"It growled.

"You were ugly and plain…" He said softly, making me growl and others gasp at his words, and Caius put a steadying hand on my shoulder, "I didn't want you anymore. You sickened me."

I looked at Jane and she was ready, I smiled wickedly, waiting for the right time to paralyse him.

"But now you're beautiful. Now, you're good enough for me," he smiled.

Bella moved forwards a little, still in her crouch, and I raised my hand to Jane, giving her my signal to move forwards.

Suddenly the Cullen beamed, "Let me show you what you've been missing, Love."

I gave Jane the signal, making him writhe on the floor, just as Isabella leapt for him.

"No!" I cried, flitting in front of her path.

She would be truly upset to hurt him, to hurt anyone. I knew it in my rock-hard bones. She stopped almost immediately, her lilac eyes connecting with my crimson ones. The sparks died and faded and she shook her head as if to clear it.

"Isabella!" I breathed, grasping her face, almost scared of her power.

"Aro," she whispered, a smile breaking over her face.

"It's me, amore mio. Just look at me, not him. Forget him, or you will regret your actions," I said, stroking her face, trying to soothe the sadness there.

"Did I almost…?"

I nodded, and she clutched me to her tightly.

"I don't want to be a monster," she whimpered. "What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, my love. We will find out what is so powerful inside you."

Edward was being dragged away by Felix and Demetri, and the rest of the coven disappeared after them.

I turned to Caius, "Make sure Eleazar is here as soon as possible." I glanced at Marcus, "Get Carlisle, Brother."

They nodded and left, and I held my Isabella to my chest soothingly, murmuring, "You are beautiful, you are magnificent, you are _mine_. We will help you to control your powers, do not fret."

"Thank you, Lover," she sniffed, a bright smile breaking through.

"I love you," I purred.

"And I love you," she sighed, planting a kiss on my lips that shook me to my core.


	13. Burn

**(A/N: I do believe that you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the positive reviews!)**

**Bella's POV**

Aro took me out to the gardens after the incident with Edward. We didn't talk too much, but that was how I wanted it. Aro completed me just by being there.

I felt so guilty over almost killing Edward, but a part of me felt well – a part of me felt recovered from the pain that he had caused me.

Suddenly Caius broke me from my thoughts, "Aro, Isabella."

We turned to him and he smiled sadly at me, knowing my previous torment.

I smiled, "I feel better now, Father. I promise."

He grinned and kissed my cheek before turning to Aro, "Brother, Eleazar will be here shortly. He was more eager than I anticipated."

I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that I could have this all straightened out soon enough. I was starting to scare myself with my power, whatever it was. I had made Edward kneel and beg… I shivered at the thought of being able to do that to someone. I didn't want it.

Caius's smile dropped, and added, "Marcus has arranged for Carlisle to be present, also."

I knew if anyone could help, it would be Carlisle. God damn me but a part of me still respected and admired him.

Aro nodded, "Thank you, Brother. We shall be in shortly."

Caius left and Aro turned to me immediately, "You do understand why I would like Carlisle to be there do you not, la mia dea?"

I nodded and smiled, cupping Aro's cheek gently, "Of course. He'll help. But Aro," I added seriously, "he's your friend – don't turn on him because of me."

He smiled softly, "I will not, mostly because you asked me not to, but," he frowned and clutched me to him, "he left you. He, who is so wise and knowledgeable, was fooled into leaving my darling Isabella. I will never forgive him for that."

I pressed my lips to his with a smile, intending to tender, but the electrical current that passed through our mouths made me cling onto Aro's neck and kiss him more passionately. His hands roamed my body, touching me in places that made me moan for him.

"Oh, Aro," I groaned against his mouth, as his hands travelled over my hips.

He growled, sending shivers through me, and pressed his hips to mine roughly. It was obvious I wasn't the only one enjoying our embrace. I ground my hips against his hardness and he hissed pleasurably.

"Isabella," he moaned, as I rocked my hips into his.

"I want you so much," I growled softly.

He stopped moving and looked deep into my eyes, before he picked me up bridal-style and suddenly we were travelling through the palace to his room. He kicked his door shut with his foot and literally catapulted me on his bed. I pulled off my dress and underwear at vampire-speed and gazed at him.

"Come get me," I breathed.

His clothes were gone and he was on me in the next second.

"We shouldn't… We don't have time," he groaned, as I pulled him to me and dug my nails into his back.

"Aro, shut up and kiss me," I growled, and he complied.

His lips were warm now we were the same temperature, and his kiss sent thrills through my body. I ground my hips against his, loving the friction.

"I want you – now. Hard, and rough, and fast," he moaned.

I pushed him off of me and turned over, onto my hands and knees, my wet core ready for him.

"Show me," I breathed.

He did. Oh boy, did he. With a long, low growl he slid into me with no preamble and it was perfect bliss. He moved fast and I kept up with each of his thrusts as he pounded into me. It was raw, and it was rough, and it felt completely natural.

"Isabella!" He cried, thrusting harder, and moving one of his hands from my hips to pinch my sensitive spot.

I almost screamed, "Jag älskar dig! Jag älskar dig! Jag älskar dig in i mig!" _**("I love you! I love you! I love you inside of me!")**_

I came undone almost immediately, and Aro released into me soon after.

"That was…" I trailed off.

There were no words that seemed to capture how perfectly sinful, natural and delicious it felt.

"I know," he breathed into my ear, kissing my shoulder blade. "I know."

**Carlisle's POV**

Alice was desperately trying to see into the future, all to no avail, when the guards started talking outside our little holding room to one who had just arrived.

"So, she's pretty then?" One guard asked the newcomer.

"She's beyond pretty – she's _smoking_," he replied.

"No wonder Aro dumped that _bitch_ for her," he laughed.

"I like her, she's really nice. You know?" One said casually.

There were grunts of agreement and 'yeah's.

"She had really freaky eyes though! They're purple! They look so hot, but they scared me a little," the newcomer laughed. "And you should have seen the shit she pulled on that Cullen!"

Emmett and I were now listening, intently.

They all laughed and he spoke again, "He deserved it! Did you see the state she arrived in when she was first here? That family fucked her up, and I heard it was all because of that guy she almost pulverized today. She's such a sweet little thing…"

He trailed off, and then three pairs of footsteps sounded, along with a groaning and a dragging noise.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri," the guards greeted.

"He's to be put with the others for now. If he escapes Master Aro will _not_ be pleased," Jane hissed, and everyone knew her real meaning.

Everyone who did not stop the new prisoner from escaping would be executed.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and Edward was thrown inside. He rolled on the floor, groaning and clutching his head.

_What happened? Vampires don't get injured like this…_

"Son?" I said, bending to him, "Get up. You can't be hurt."

Jane, Felix and Demetri laughed and appeared in the doorway.

"Our Mistress," Demetri grinned, "was quite rough with him. As pathetic as _he_ is," he snarled at Edward, "I'm sure it is real pain."

Jane glared, "It is not as if he doesn't deserve it and _more_. I wish Master Aro had let her finish him off."

Emmett almost growled, but a quick glance from me stopped him. It was not wise to anger Jane.

Felix sighed, "Quite, Jane. Quite. It would have been most…entertaining to watch more of our new Mistress's abilities take hold. She's so powerful…"

Marcus suddenly appeared, looked at me and sneered, "Aro wishes you to come to the throne room. We have need of your medical knowledge."

He looked as if he wished that he could lock me away for good and no one would ever need me, so he could just throw away the key.

I bowed my head slightly, "Certainly."

Jane quickly spoke, "Master, how is Isabella?"

Marcus smiled at the name, and every Cullen, apart from the groaning Edward, looked up at Jane with wide eyes.

_Bella? She's actually here? She's actually alive? Thank God…_

"She is well. You know her, Jane," he smiled. "She was more worried that she damaged _him_," he growled at Edward, "rather than herself."

"That does sound like her," Jane laughed.

_Jane…laughed? What has happened to the Volturi to bring about this change?!_

"Now," Marcus said coldly, turning to me, "Come. We need to be ready."

I left the chamber with him after one look at Alice, who shrugged. She was still being blocked by something.

Marcus sighed, "You, Carlisle, better watch your step."

I looked at him, astonished, "I thought I was a friend of the Volturi."

Marcus snarled and stopped, glaring at me, "That is up to Aro and Isabella to decide."

His face softened slightly at the name 'Isabella'. I couldn't hold back my questions…

"Marcus, do you mean Bella is really here? Is she safe? Is she the Isabella that everyone is speaking of?"

Marcus hissed, "You will find out all soon enough."

He began walking again and we eventually came to the throne room.

He stopped me before we entered, and breathed venomously in my ear, "If you were not valuable right now, _old friend_, I would have destroyed you before now for your family's thoughtless actions. I will not hesitate if your death is called for a second time."

He almost made me gulp.

The doors opened before us, but only Caius was present.

"Where are they, Brother?" Marcus asked genially, flitting to his throne, as I stood at the bottom of the platform.

Caius grinned, "I _believe_ I heard our daughter yelling in Swedish."

"Swedish?" Marcus frowned in confusion, and then grinned in understanding.

"I think she forgets that I taught her it when she uses it at…such times," he chuckled.

Suddenly a shocked voice sounded behind me, "Oh God, did I say something again?"

"_Yell_ would be the more accurate word, Daughter," Caius laughed.

"Damn it!"

I turned to see Aro's hand laced with Bella's.

_Bella?!…_

"Bella!" I breathed.

She was perfect, and lovely…and immortal. Her mahogany hair shined and curled as the skin beneath it glowed. Her form was as I remembered, maybe a little thinner. Her shockingly lilac-coloured eyes swivelled to meet my gaze.

"Carlisle," she said in neutral acknowledgement.

My fatherly heart warmed at the sight of my daughter well.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. We all have," I sighed, reaching for her.

She grasped Aro's hand tighter and her lilac eyes sparked.

Aro spoke, "Carlisle, I think it best we leave that conversation for another time." 

I nodded reluctantly, after assessing the ebbing anger in my daughter's face. They flitted away and I turned to see Bella sit on a newly-placed throne and Aro kiss her hand, before taking up his own seat.

I ached to talk to her, to ask her if she was well and happy, but the spark of power and fury I had seen in her face held me back. Suddenly I could hear Gianna, the human receptionist, speaking.

"Yes, you are expected," she said softly.

The doors opened in the next moment and in strode Eleazar. I stared at him, and he looked at me in the same way.

"Carlisle, why are you here?" He asked, shaking my hand, "You left Denali in a hurry and we haven't heard from you since."

I looked at Bella and smiled sadly, before turning back to Eleazar, "We had someone to find."

"Enough, enough," Aro said. "We need your help to discover Isabella's power."

"Power_s_," Eleazar corrected.

Bella's eyes widened before she cursed, "Shit."

She quickly covered up her mouth muttering an apology, but looking like she wanted to cry. Caius stood up and moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and Aro and Marcus took hold of her hands.

"I don't want to be able to do what I did," she almost sobbed, cryptically.

"Shh, Cara," Marcus soothed.

"What happened?" Eleazar asked, moving closer to Bella.

"I…I…I made him kneel and beg," she breathed.

Eleazar nodded, "You have amazing power inside of you. Possibly the strongest I've seen."

"What are her powers?" Aro asked.

"She is…" Eleazar paused, "She is a mental shield, as you must well know, Aro. But she is also a controller. She controls _people_. But…she has an attraction. She uses it when she wants to control. Most likely some kind of bonding mechanism… Yes, definitely. She has the power to bond and the power to control."

"No!" Bella squeaked, horrified.

"Don't panic," Eleazar soothed. "Your power isn't evil. You make people feel good, and when they feel good around you, they want to stay longer. You don't force them. You could say it's just a way of letting your personality shine for everyone to see. They honestly like you for _you_. But…your bonds are so strong that when you don't reciprocate the person's love, in fact you feel the opposite, it can end…disastrously.

"This is when your mind control surfaces. You use the bond with the person. All they feel is euphoria, they feel their love thrown back at them, and then you control them. They will do as you say," Eleazar finished, a smile spreading over his face.

"She was so angry," Bella whispered.

"What do you mean, amore mio?" Aro asked, gently stroking her hand.

"She was screaming and growling for him to pay," she sobbed.

"What happened?" Eleazar asked, frowning, "How did this power surface?"

"Today Carlisle's son appeared before us," Marcus growled, obviously at the memory.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He came to me, Carlisle! He came here and he wanted me back! But she was so _angry_!" Bella cried, standing up and pacing in front of the obviously concerned brothers.

"He thought I was ugly, and plain!" She hissed violently, "He wanted me back because he thought I was beautiful _now_! Now I'm cold, and hard, and sparkly! Just like him!"

Bella started pacing further now, to the centre of the room and back.

"He never loved me! I hate him! _I hate him_!" She cried, tremors racking her body.

Suddenly she turned on us and her lilac eyes were glowing, sparking, and a voice boomed in the throne room.

"He needs to pay, Bella! He needs to die! You didn't finish him off, did you?" It hissed, and it was the perfect imitation of Bella's lovely voice – except it was dead-sounding, lifeless.

"No!" She cried, dropping to the floor, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"But he hurt me," it growled, and Bella nodded in agreement. "He made me cry, and beg, and throw up. He made me _hurt_, Bella."

"I know. I know," she whimpered.

We all stood, transfixed. No one moved, no one dared to – not with the power she had over us.

"You know where he is, Bella," the voice cooed. "You can smell him. I know you can. You can follow the trail and do what you couldn't earlier."

"No, I can't… I could have killed him. I don't want to kill him," she breathed, and it looked like she was losing the fight.

"He almost killed me, Bella. In fact, he did. You burnt me, remember? You burnt me because of him. You burned every trace of me, and _you_ only came into existence when Aro turned up," it hissed.

"I love him," she sighed.

"Yes. Yes, I know you do. But he won't want you if you don't kill Edward," the voice said softly, whisperingly. "If you don't kill Edward, then he'll know you're weak. Who wants someone who is weak? But I know you're not weak, Bella. You're strong. You're powerful – more powerful than Edward. Kill him, Bella. Just kill him."

"I'm not weak," she whispered.

"That's right, Bella. You're not weak, you can do this," the voice sounded victorious.

"I'm strong. I'm powerful," she said, more clearly.

No one had moved – I didn't even think I could. My eyes were fixed on her lilac ones.

"That's right. You can do it, Bella. Snap him. Crush him!" It said gleefully.

"I can do it!" She cried, and she fell back on the marble floor, her chest heaving.

Her back was arched up, like something was dragging her upwards.

"I won't kill him!" She hissed, "I'm strong and powerful! I don't have to listen to you! _You're_ crushed and weak – not me!"

Then the voice whispered, "No… Don't do it, Bella. You need me… I'm so alone…"

"Burn," she hissed, and her body slammed back to the ground completely.


	14. Seven Hours

**Bella's POV**

She was gone. The old, vengeful Bella burned and melted like the photograph and the CD in my trash can. I hadn't realised that I hadn't burned every piece of me that day. I thought I had, but I had needed the reassurance that I was strong and powerful to truly let go of the girl that had been smothered and overwhelmed.

I was a vampire now – I was strong, and powerful. I was a woman now – I was sexy, and confident, and I didn't need to cling to my first love. I was _immortal_, and I didn't need to cling to my first life. I needed to build a new one – with my eternal love.

I opened my eyes to see dawn's rays spilling through the windows of the throne room. The light hit me and I felt its warmth radiate through my skin and bones. It was a new dawn, a new day – a fresh start.

Suddenly all hell broke loose in my content, blissful state.

"Isabella!" Aro cried, and his face was above mine – he was shaking me.

Marcus and Caius were next to appear, and then Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Daughter? Cara?" Marcus hissed, so worried he was almost angry.

Caius put his warm hands to my face, "Answer us!"

I just smiled and smiled, like a grinning fool.

Eleazar began to smile too, "She is extraordinary!"

They all turned on him, "Tell us!"

"She has ripped away the evil that controlled her power – I can feel it. She's entirely good," he laughed, awe-struck, and added, "Such a powerful woman."

I just grinned. That was until Aro's eyes burned into mine and I could tell he was on the verge of shouting and screaming at me to answer him.

"I'm fine," I sighed happily, cupping his face in my hands.

He leant into my touch and kissed my palm, "You looked like you were in so much danger."

I thought back and grimaced. There _was_ one point where I felt the old Bella actually have a pull on me, but, luckily, it passed. I wouldn't tell him that just yet though.

"I was," I hedged, "But I'm fine now. Eleazar is right – she's gone. There's just me."

"Thank goodness for that," Marcus sighed, appeased.

"But how did the voice…come out? You were talking to it inside your head, but…we heard it, too," Carlisle pondered.

"You did?" I asked, astonished, my eyebrows shooting up.

They all nodded, and then Eleazar spoke, beaming, "She is more than she appears, gentlemen. She is very emotional, I would think that's why the voice became so real, so physical to her. But I didn't finish my diagnosis. Bella is a shield, and a controller, and a bonder, but she has two more qualities."

I looked up at him, wondering what he could possibly be seeing, when he carried on, "She's a projector."

"A what?" I asked.

"A projector. You can influence things you want to appear to others. I think the voice was just an accident, just you leaking out your powers. We just had front row seats to your own inner torture."

"What kind of projector?" Carlisle asked, his inquisitive nature getting the best of him – he was in 'Carlisle Cullen: Investigator Extraordinaire' mode.

Then suddenly I found I didn't hate him. I looked up at his perfect blonde hair, and his golden eyes and I felt…calm, happy – the way I used to feel about him. He was my friend again. It was just the old Bella poisoning me against him and his family. I even found I didn't hate Edward. I didn't love him, that was for certain, but I felt like I could learn to accept him.

It didn't take long for me to think about my newly-found friendliness, and I came back to earth just as Eleazar answered Carlisle's question.

"Limitless," he beamed.

"What?" I said, none-too-graciously.

"You can project anything," he shrugged, like it was no big deal, but his smile suggested otherwise. "With training you could project thoughts to others, visions, feelings – like an Amazonian I know, and like Carlisle's son. You could possibly even do the reverse if you practise enough – like Alec's and Edward's gift rolled into one."

I gaped up at him, thinking if I could faint I would have by now.

"What was the other power?" Aro asked, and I couldn't tell if he was sad-shocked or happy-shocked.

I rolled my eyes, of course Aro would love being married to a ridiculously - almost hilariously – powerful vampire. I would have to speak to him about that later.

"She's not thirsty, is she?" He grinned.

"Hello? I'm right here! But no, I'm not. Why?" I frowned.

"As I said, Isabella, you are very emotional. You almost _run_ off them, fully – so much so that your emotions have a greater call to you than your primal urges. If you were an average newborn you would have torn apart the castle in search of blood, and with your powers you could have done it. But you didn't. What kept you grounded?"

I thought back to the torturous fire, and remembered my first good thought – Aro.

"Mmm," I sighed happily, looking into Aro's crimson eyes.

He beamed back at me, and stroked my face lovingly.

"Aro," I finally answered, "and the thought of having a family, and friends, and siblings – forever."

Eleazar laughed delightedly, "Your last gift is magnificent, Isabella! You have such control! You have already proved to have completely skipped the newborn stage, but I think that you will hardly ever need to feed. You run off your emotions so completely, that it has changed you as an immortal. Your eyes, Isabella, betray that.

"They are lilac because that is the source of your power. For us it is blood, that is why our eyes are red or gold, but for you it is the bonds and emotions you have. Your eyes are lilac – the colour of sensitivity and tenderness, you live off those things."

"But," Carlisle interjected, "surely she will have to drink blood? She's still a vampire."

Eleazar nodded, "But I would imagine – of course, this needs to be tested – that she will only need to feed when her emotions are not peaceful and so cannot sustain her."

"Like comfort food?" I laughed, and the soft, musical sound carried through the throne room.

**Edward's POV**

My head was killing me. It felt like it was burning.

"You deserve it?" Emmett asked, kneeling next to me.

"No!" I said automatically.

"Hmm," he sighed, "seems like everyone else thinks you did."

"If he didn't do anything worthy of it here, he at least he got his comeuppance for lying to his family, leaving Bella, and shacking up with that tramp, Tanya," Alice hissed, rubbing her face furiously.

"Still can't see anything?" Emmett asked, getting up and putting arm around her shoulders.

"No. Something's blocking me – more than before. It's grown, whatever it is," she groaned, leaning in to him.

Suddenly my headache disappeared, and I grinned, "Aha!"

I jumped up joyously, only to be knocked down again by Emmett.

"If you _dare_ be happy, I will rip you limb from limb! My little sis is here somewhere, probably terrified, and you're having the time of your fucking life!" He growled, pinning me down.

I rolled my eyes, "Jesus, calm down, Emmett. She's just fine!"

They both looked at me like I was insane.

"You've seen her? Wait… Isabella? That really _is_ our Bella?" Alice asked, coming closer to me as Emmett moved back.

"Yes, she's the one who gave me the migraine."

"Holy shit," Emmett breathed, before breaking out into a smile. "_Awesome_."

**Aro's POV**

Bella was checked over by Carlisle and he found that she was like a vampire in every way, and that the only way to prove Eleazar's theory was to test it over time. Bella sat and listened politely but I hoped she was thinking the exact same thing as me.

Every time I looked at her with her glowing, pale skin and her long, soft locks I just wanted to touch her, to love her. I wanted to make love with her. I did not want the raw, passionate act we had created earlier – although that was the most intense feeling I had ever had, bar our first night together. I wanted to savour every inch of her. I wanted her scent and mine to mingle. I wanted to be able to taste her on my skin.

It was hard to concentrate to my brothers', Eleazar's and Carlisle's musings when we had established Bella to be quite in control, and she was sitting so closely to me and looking so delicious. I felt like someone had stolen my reserve and my cool, calm façade, and replaced it with that of a teenager with their first crush. Except this was more intense, this was so much more. She was my wife, my mate, my lover and my soul.

I looked her over for the twentieth time as the conversation drifted from me and Bella as we sat in our thrones. She looked so delicately beautiful, yet ultimately powerful, a wave of desire, lust and love washed over me. I wanted her. I needed her. I needed her skin on mine and her beautiful sighing, moaning form beneath me.

Suddenly she gasped and looked at me, eyes wide. The room stilled, and then she burst into peals of delighted, musical laughter.

Caius frowned, "Daughter?"

My Isabella's laughter faded, and then she smiled, "I was just thinking about having a go at listening in on people's thoughts – as Eleazar said I might be able to do…"

She grinned at me. My eyes widened in acknowledgement. She had heard that I wanted to thoroughly love her, and seen the many different ways in which I wished to do it.

I smiled at her wickedly, directly thinking at her an image of our bodies entwined and her moaning in pleasure at my attentions.

Isabella's face went blank as she watched, and then a determined expression was set on her face.

"Fathers, Carlisle, Eleazar – please excuse Aro and myself. We have things to discuss," she growled viciously and angrily.

She took hold of my hand and we left the throne room quickly, the doors shutting behind us. She did not speak until we were safely in my chambers.

"Aro," she sighed tenderly, leaping and wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I stood there, puzzled, "I thought you were angry at me."

She laughed, and the sound was beautiful, "No one will come looking for us if they think we're arguing."

"You, my love," I grinned, "are wicked."

She suddenly unzipped her dress and let it pool around her feet, "Tell me something I don't know."

I did not know where all this new-found confidence came from, but I loved it. She was still my tender and loving Isabella, but she could be confident, powerful and was always desirable.

"You are perfect," I breathed, kissing her collarbone, as her small, warm hands worked my jacket and shirt off. "You are divine. You are _delicious_."

She shivered as my kisses led to behind her ear, "Aro, I love you."

"And I love you," I whispered, peeling away her white, lacy underwear.

Our skin was softly glowing and shimmering in the reflected sunlight in the room, and she looked beautiful. I was soon divested of my clothes and Bella tenderly kissed my thighs and stomach as she peeled down my underwear.

"You are so magnificent, Husband," she grinned, and the name she gave me sent a shiver of desire through my body.

She plastered her body against mine once we were naked and I felt the heat from her hot core radiate through my pulsing hardness. I took my time, kissing and stroking every inch of her skin until she quivered at my merest touch.

"Please, Aro. Take me now," she sighed, and at those words every cell of my being cried out for me to plunge into her.

I dropped her onto the bed and crawled over her body, kissing her lips and making sure my length pressed against her sensitive spot.

"Don't tease me anymore!" She gasped, clutching my back and digging her nails into my skin.

My playfulness collapsed as she thrust her hips to mine and I dove into her hot, wet – and oh, so tight – core. My thrusts were tender and full of the love I felt, and they sent delicious shivers all over my body.

"Amore mio," I moaned, again and again.

She wrapped her legs around me, forcing me in deeper, hitting her most hidden and delicate spot.

"Yes!" She cried, and I felt her tightening around me.

"I love you. I love you," I groaned, as her spasms rocked her over the edge and me along with her.

I collapsed, the intense sensations wringing my body of all energy to move. Bella was gasping unneeded air beneath me and stroking the length of my spine.

"I love you more," she laughed playfully.

"Prove it," I grinned, and she did – for the next seven hours.


	15. The Boys Are Too Refined

**Bella's POV**

Aro and I were curled up together under the sheets on his bed. I had finally managed to muss his ruler-straight, raven hair. I grinned triumphantly when I realised this.

"Why do you grin?" He asked, tracing my lips with his fingertip.

"You finally look as though you've been through a hedge backwards. I've been _dying_ to ruffle your perfect feathers," I teased.

He laughed softly, "You shall always ruffle my feathers – whether I like it, or not. I just can not seem to get enough of you."

"That's kind of a good thing, since…you know, we're _bonded for eternity_," I rolled my eyes, like it was a bad thing.

He grinned wickedly, "You would not tease, Isabella, if you knew what happens to people who tease me." 

_Death, torture, pain…_ My mind helpfully supplied.

"What about people who tease you, who you love?" I pouted slightly.

"Ah," he sighed, smiling and cupping my cheek, "Well, there was this one woman…"

"Mmm, and?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"She was thoroughly ravaged," he growled into my ear.

I shivered with desire and delight, "Maybe I should tease you more often."

"If you did, my love," he laughed, "we would never leave this bed."

"Sounds like one hell of an idea," I mumbled, kissing my way down his chest, before adding, "I didn't scream anything in Swedish, did I?"

Aro frowned, looking like he was thinking quite hard, "Well, la mia dea, I do not remember such an occurrence, but I was quite…involved."

I laughed, "It's getting annoying when I do it by accident. Caius always manages to hear me, no matter how far away he is." Then I added, "I swear he tells Marcus as well! Dirty, old vampires…"

Aro chuckled, "You keep them entertained, amore mio. They have never been as happy as they are with you, and they love to tease you."

"Yeah, well, you'd think they'd have some kind of idea about privacy," I groused a little, looking up into Aro's beautiful crimson eyes.

Then I noticed his eyes weren't their usual bright crimson, they were a dull glowing red almost consumed by black.

I frowned, "You need to feed."

Aro smiled almost sheepishly, "I did not want to leave you during your change…and you did distract me fairly well more recently, my love."

"Come on," I groaned, rolling out of bed, and looking at the wall-clock, "It's not long until feeding time."

Aro was beside me in the next second, "Will you join me, amore mio?"

I grimaced. Immortality hadn't taken away my disgust for human blood and the process of getting it.

Aro's face fell slightly. I quickly cupped his face in my hands.

"I would love to be with you one day, but…" I paused, thinking of how to word my excuse without sounding repulsed by Aro himself.

He smiled, "Do not fret, I understand. But as you cannot escape to the kitchens anymore, perhaps you would like to accompany our new vegetarian visitor?"

"I thought the Cullens were locked down."

"Yes, my love, they are. We have a visitor from England. She is here to discuss newborn attacks, and ask for our knowledge on how to handle them. I am sure you will enjoy her company, and she will certainly enjoy yours. She will appreciate the distraction, as well, I think."

I nodded, beaming, enjoying the idea of meeting this new vampire and getting out of the castle for a little while.

"I will arrange you to meet and go with her. Now, you dress, la mia dea. You do not have long," he grinned, kissing my lips lingeringly and disappearing into the bathroom.

With a wicked smile, I paid Aro's closet a quick visit and stole one of his black jackets. I just wanted something of his to wear while I was out.

I listened to check the coast was clear, then I flitted into my room next door, stark naked.

I found a deep sapphire-blue, knee-high dress and pulled it on with some underwear and Aro's black jacket – which I rolled up the sleeves of. I thought I looked pretty good – a nice first impression.

"I believe my clothes have never looked better," Aro chuckled, flitting to my side.

He was perfectly groomed now, and I pouted. Then I smiled at the thought of messing him up again later. I'm sure he deciphered what I was thinking because he grinned devilishly.

"Come, amore mio. She is waiting," he sighed, kissing my neck and pulling me with him to the waiting room.

When we got there my gaze immediately fell on a girl who looked about eighteen, with long, loose hazel ringlets. She was sitting in one of the chairs, legs crossed, tapping her short, painted black fingernails on the arm rests in time with the music on her iPod.

She was wearing a Motion City Soundtrack t-shirt and a pair of well-fitted, tastefully torn and turned up black jeans. I grinned when I saw what shoes she was wearing – co-ordinated, but mismatched black and white Converse All-Stars.

I was going to like her.

"Beth," Aro said quietly, both of us moving closer.

Suddenly her lightly made-up eyes opened and her golden irises shone with recognition. She got up quickly and bowed her head respectfully towards Aro and me, turning off her music.

"This is Isabella," Aro smiled at me, and Beth's eyes widened a little – she had obviously already heard of me, and I hoped it was good things.

"Isabella," she nodded solemnly, but there was a slight twinkle in her eye that said she was waiting for Aro to depart so she could really talk to me.

Aro turned to me and took my hands in his, "Enjoy your time, amore mio."

"I will," I rolled my eyes at his parental tone, and he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Come home soon, la mia dea. I will be waiting," he growled, too low for Beth to hear, and I shivered deliciously.

He flitted away. Beth turned on me almost immediately.

"Awesome to meet you!" She beamed, and her accent made me smile – it sounded really nice and kind of refreshing.

"It's good to meet you, too. It's so good to still be able to get away from their feeding time," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Tell me about it! A hundred years it took me to kick the stuff and they serve it up to me on a silver platter the minute I'm here!"

We were passed hooded cloaks by Gianna on the way out and, fastening them securely, we left the palace by the underground network.

"There's a nice little forest not far from outside the city walls. We can go there," she smiled, as we quickly climbed out into a little side-street.

"You have a car?" I asked as we rounded a few corners.

She nodded, "Yeah, just another street away."

"So, what coven are you from?" I asked as we turned up in front of a silver Mini Cooper.

"London. We're not that big – four of us – but there's been some trouble with newborns. Not enough to demand action from the Volturi, but, you know, enough to worry us." She sighed, as we climbed in and drove away, "It's been hard being away from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "I _refuse_ to adhere to all that 'mate' shit. In England, if you say 'mate,' you mean 'friend,' and Daniel is definitely _not_ a friend. But maybe it's just the way I was brought up, but being a vampire didn't change my outlook on relationships. Daniel is my _mate_," she grimaced at the word, "in the vampire sense – he's the one I love, my soul mate – but we keep it more…human."

I sighed, "It's nice that way."

She beamed, obviously pleased at me understanding, "So…" She wiggled her eyebrows, making me laugh, "You and Aro. Never thought he'd find love. He always seemed to look like it would be an inconvenience for him to love someone."

I laughed, "Yes, well, I'm sure he'd say I wasn't an inconvenience, but I can be trouble."

"I like it," she grinned. "Do I have to call you 'Isabella'?"

"No!" I said quickly, "Please, call me Bella! Aro just personally insists on Isabella."

"Well, I'm Beth Holliday. You like 'The Hush Sound'?"

"Yes!" I beamed, totally loving my new-found friendship.

"Sweet!" She cried, hitting a button on the stereo.

'The Boys Are Too Refined' began playing and we sang along perfectly. With Beth's driving it took us about ten minutes to leave the city and turn off onto a dirt track into a forest.

"There's not much here, but Aro said you didn't need to feed," she smiled as I shook my head 'no'. "To do with your eyes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, apparently I run off emotions unless I don't have enough to, then I need blood."

"Like comfort food?" She laughed and I jumped up and down in my seat slightly.

"Exactly!" I cried, "No one else got it!"

She grinned, "Girl, you are after my own heart."

Beth let the car run to a stop in a shady spot and then took the keys from the ignition.

"Hmm, seeing as you don't need to hunt, would you like to take my iPod to listen to?" She smiled.

"That'd be great! Thanks," I beamed and took her black iPod off of her.

"I think you'll like what's on there. Now, let's get going," she grinned, and her venom-coated teeth gleamed.

**Alice's POV**

Bella was alive! Bella was alive and well! But then, as Edward kept reminding me, she was now also a vampire, Aro's bonded and a Queen – so the festivities for her well-being ran short.

"Damn!" Emmett sighed, "She sounds awesome!"

Edward had just relayed the story of his headache to Emmett – again. I didn't know why he kept telling us – it was an incredibly embarrassing story for him. At least he told us the truth, as it was backed up by the guards outside with 'yeah's and 'I'm glad she kicked your ass, you deserved it's.

I still couldn't see _anything_ with Bella in. At least before I could see a little bit of her future, now, anything concerning her had dropped of my radar.

Suddenly the guards went silent outside and two pairs of footsteps sounded.

"Stand aside," a voice said, and I knew it was Aro.

The door opened and he entered the small room with Carlisle, who looked…excited?

"Alice, I have to ask you something. Can you see Bella in your visions?" He smiled, almost like he didn't despise us, but I knew better than that.

"No," I said truthfully, deciding playing the game was going to get me to Bella faster.

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed, and Aro nodded.

"It seems she's being using her shield more forcefully but still unawares," he replied.

Emmett joined the conversation then, "Why are we here, Aro? Can we see Bella?"

Aro's gaze immediately narrowed and he all but hissed at Emmett, "You are here because my wife was preoccupied, and you are still here because she is _still_ preoccupied. You may see her when she says so."

Emmett stayed still, "Preoccupied how?"

"She was preoccupied with her change," he growled, with a warning tone indicating him to not ask any more questions.

Luckily, Emmett decided to keep quiet.

Carlisle spoke up then, "I will explain, Son."

Aro glanced at Edward and found him staring a hole into the side of his head.

"What do you want, _Cullen_?" He spat.

"She doesn't love you. How could she? She's just using you so she's safe in our world. I can see it all in your mind – the way she's eagerly left the castle should be a big clue as to how much she doesn't care for you," he sneered.

Aro was pinning him against the wall by his throat in the next moment, "Isabella will always be safe with me and the Volturi, unlike other families! And she has left the castle as she does not enjoy to see us feed, you insolent boy!" Aro dropped Edward to the floor and brushed off his sleeves, "Speaking of which, it is almost time for the humans to arrive. You all will be kept here until Isabella decides it is time to speak with you. Good day."

With that he left, and Carlisle sighed as the door swung shut, "Thank you for that wonderful display, Edward."

Emmett growled and pinned Edward against the wall, imitating Aro, "You fucking idiot! What did you say all that for? You want us executed?"

"I'm getting my fun out of the way," he grinned. "Aro won't execute any of us, not without his precious Isabella's permission. He's whipped!"

I snarled and back-handed him across the face, "I don't care what you think you're doing, but you're playing with _all_ our lives, you know! It's not just your own pathetic existence."

Carlisle's soothing hand pulled me from Edward, "Calm down, Alice. What Edward says is true – Aro will not do anything to us just yet." Then noticing Edward's smug grin, he added, "It does not mean he will not if you persist, Edward!"

Edward shrugged and then grinned fully, "I have plans."


	16. Plan B

**(A/N: Some people have been asking if Beth was me writing myself into the story, since the character was a bit random. The answer is in the negative. I just got inspired, and I thought that Bella should have some kind of cool friend about her age. She is pretty cool, isn't she?)**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting against a tree flipping through all the artists on Beth's iPod. She had some damn fine taste in music, and she laughed when I told her so.

"Don't let my boyfriend catch you saying that!" She chuckled, finishing off a large brown bear that I was surprised she had found in this little forest. "He thinks everything begins and ends with the Beatles. Fair enough, they're good but come on! If I hear 'Here Comes the Sun' one more time, I think I'll puke!"

We laughed and talked like that for ages, until Beth wasn't so thirsty any more, then we drove back to Volterra.

"So, how did you meet Aro?" She said conversationally, starting the drive back.

"He wanted to kill me or make me an immortal," I shrugged with a smile.

"Sounds like Aro," she snorted. "But how did you get here? No human survives very long with the Volturi on their back."

"I was with a coven of vampires. I was, uh, seeing this guy that belonged to the coven."

"Oh! That guy that almost got fried? Yeah, I heard you pulled some sweet moves, Bella," she grinned.

"Yeah, well, to cut a long story short – we got to Volterra, got the ultimatum from Aro, got back to Forks, I got dumped, they left, Aro came to get me, he brought me to Italy, and then we fell in love and he changed me. Then I got adopted by Marcus and Caius and was made a Queen," I added.

The Mini almost ran off the road, before Beth quickly reigned herself in, "You're a Queen?!"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Shit," she said breathlessly. "Damn, I can't believe I've been talking and having fun with a _Queen_, and not just a Queen, a _Volturi_ Queen. Shit!" She grinned.

"What?" I frowned.

"No, it's cool. It's just like that's an honour for me to spend so much time with you," she laughed.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Trust me, I'm the least Queen-like Queen you will ever meet."

We laughed and joked all the way back to Volterra.

**Esme's POV**

I stared down at the little white piece of card.

"Rose," I said quietly, and she flitted to my side.

"Yes?"

I passed her the invitation for the Cullen and Denali covens to visit Volterra and attend a ball in honour of their newest member.

"Are you serious?" She whispered, staring down at the little gold words.

I rubbed her shoulder soothingly, "It seems Carlisle, Alice and Emmett were too late."

I looked down at the invitation again, re-reading the name printed there. Yes, there was no mistaking her.

_Queen Isabella Marie Volturi._

**Jasper's POV**

Charlie was still entirely dependent on me. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since I had volunteered to stay behind to help him.

Too long. I missed Alice.

I hadn't heard from her in a couple of days, but I wasn't worried, she was sometimes forgetful.

Suddenly my phone rang from the kitchen of Charlie's house.

"Yes?"

"Jasper, you must meet us in Italy," it was Esme.

"Why? Is Alice in trouble?"

"No, Son. It's not that. We've been invited to a ball," she sighed, and I didn't need my gift to tell she was sad.

"What's wrong?" I said in a soothing tone.

"They were too late," she sobbed. "Bella's a Volturi."

My world caved in slightly. My sweet little sister had been taken and turned into something she wasn't.

"Are you sure?" I breathed.

"The ball's being held in her honour, Jasper. She's a Queen now. We have been invited and must attend. We have to find out where Carlisle, Alice and Emmett are as well. Get the next flight to Italy and we'll meet you there. We'll call soon," she hung up.

"Charlie!" I shouted up the stairs.

"What?" He groaned, as I heard him rolling out of bed.

"Pack your stuff! We're going on a trip!"

**Marcus's POV**

I was looking forward to seeing my daughter again. I wanted to spend some time with her as I had before her change.

Suddenly two musical laughs reached my ears, just as the throne room doors opened to admit Isabella and the leader from the Holliday coven.

"Daughter," I beamed, and reached out to her.

She flitted into my arms, and hugged me earnestly, "Father, are you busy? I thought that maybe we could do something together."

I smiled as she pulled back and I looked into her mesmerising lilac eyes, "That would be wonderful."

I turned to the Holliday, "You are excused."

She bowed her head gracefully with a wicked grin at Bella and a wink, before turning and leaving.

Bella sighed, "She's brilliant."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "I assume you enjoyed your excursion then."

She nodded enthusiastically, "It was really nice to get out of the palace and talk to Beth. She's so…_grounded_."

I smiled, liking anything that made my daughter happy, "Well, she is here for a little longer. I'm sure you will both find to time to enjoy each other's company."

Bella grinned, "We're going to check out the underground music scene later this week."

The throne room doors opened and Caius and Aro beamed when they saw Bella.

"Little One, it's lovely to see you looking so well and happy," Caius smiled, kissing Bella's hand.

"Father," she beamed, embracing him tightly.

Aro came up behind her and let out an amused cough. Bella swung around and almost leapt into his arms.

"I missed you," she breathed quietly.

Aro clutched her tightly to him, "I missed you, too, amore mio."

Suddenly loud, ringing voices could be heard, breaking our precious moment and shattering the mood. I growled a little at the intrusion.

Jane appeared before us, "Masters, Mistress – I apologise, but Edward Cullen tried to escape."

"Did he succeed?" Caius hissed.

"No, Master," Jane smiled, and I knew she had crippled him with her gift.

"Bring him in here, please Jane," Bella said, very quietly, and Jane bowed and left.

"Isabella, you do not have to see him, we can deal with this," Aro said softly.

Bella nodded, "You could, but I need to see him. I need to talk to him."

He was soon before us, kneeling on the marble, under the watch of Jane, Felix, Demetri, Theo and Kingsley.

**Bella's POV**

Edward knelt before us, and the sight of him didn't do anything for me. I smiled at him, relishing the fact that he had absolutely no hold over me anymore. Then suddenly something inside me flexed and I spaced out a little as I accidentally dove into his thoughts.

_She's so beautiful now. I want her. I need her…and I'll have her soon enough if my plan works…_

The connection ended as quickly as it had begun and I flitted in front of Edward, staring into his golden eyes. I could hear some annoyed mumblings at my proximity to Edward and my actions so far, but I ignored it.

Edward has a plan, and that couldn't be a good thing.

I tried to delve inside his mind again, but my gift wasn't being co-operative. I knelt in front of him and took his face into my hands, closing my eyes. Then it hit me. It _all_ hit me.

Edward was planning on getting me back one way or another, but his plan was suicide. If he did something dumb enough to anger Aro into attacking and trying to kill him, then he was sure that I would see Aro in a different light, and realise that I didn't love him. He thought that he was too irresistible, and that I still loved him unequivocally.

Oh, how wrong he was.

_See? My plan will work… Why else would she be clinging on to me like this? She loves me, and I will get her back… Then with her powers she can destroy Aro and I can keep her for myself… Mmm, I love the feel of her hands… I bet Aro hasn't taken her yet… She's all mine… All that sweet, soft flesh is mine… Mmm, I can imagine her taste, her moans… She will bow to me…_

I opened my eyes with a disgusted sneer spread over my face and slapped him as hard as I could.

"You disgusting…dirty…filthy-minded…" I was too angry for words, and the images he had sent me of us together made me feel physically sick.

I didn't know it was possible for vampires to be ill but I almost retched, and his thoughts weren't going away.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed, and his mental voice stopped immediately.

I sighed in relief, turning to a worried-looking Aro. I knew he had just been about to step in, and every other vampire in the room had tensed for action.

"He was planning on angering you so much you would try to kill him, and then I would realise what kind of man you were, kill you and leave with him…and…" I trailed off, feeling sick at remembering his dark thoughts.

Aro seemed to understand that look immediately, and he placed his hands on both sides of Edward's head. Marcus and Caius joined him in the next second, and I realised what they were about to do. I didn't know if I should stop them or not. If he died then I would have let him die, and that wasn't me. If I let him live then he could always come back for me, and he _was _determined.

"Don't," I breathed, and every pair of eyes turned to me. "Please don't. I can't…I can't have this hanging over me. I'm not a murderer."

Aro's gaze softened slightly at me, but his touch was connected to Edward and suddenly his face hardened, and I realised what he must have seen – the thoughts from Edward of me writhing beneath him, begging him…

With a furious roar Aro twisted Edward's head from his shoulders and Marcus and Caius twisted away his arms, breaking him in two, but not before I accidentally heard a final thought from Edward.

_Plan B…_

"Take him and burn him," Marcus hissed to Theo and Kingsley.

They gathered the pieces and left, as I began to shake and promptly collapsed to my knees.

"I killed him. I killed him," I dry-sobbed. "I'm a murderer. They'll never forgive me."

All I could think of was Esme, and how she had now lost a son – no one as kind as Esme could ever deserve to lose something so precious.

Aro's arms snaked around me, "Isabella, calm yourself. He had to be destroyed, the law ordered it and he deserved it."

The only words that escaped me were, "I know. I know."

Aro rocked me softly and soothingly for a few minutes, until I finished crying. But I was not past my guilt – not by a long shot.

"I have to tell them," I breathed, and Aro nodded lightly against my hair.

"I understand, my love. But you are not to blame – it is all the Cullen's fault. You a perfect, you are blameless."

His words calmed me a little, but I knew I would have to go and tell my old family that their son was dead.

"Jane," I breathed, "Please take me to them."

She nodded respectfully as I disentangled myself from Aro and he kissed me on my forehead, with a whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more," I smiled a weak smile, and followed Jane out of the throne room.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could not believe Edward's stupidity. He had riled our guards so much that they came into the room to pacify him, and as he tried to escape Jane had caught him in the hallway. He was then dragged away to the throne room. I dreaded to think what would happen to him now.

Our guards had resumed their post and we did not hear another word about Edward for the next twenty minutes.

That was until the guards outside shuffled, almost awkwardly, and murmured greetings to the new visitor. Their step was so light and airy, I could hardly hear it.

Bella appeared in the doorway, her beautiful, pale face framed with gorgeous dark curls, and the dark colours of her dress and jacket just set off her beauty. I realised then, as I stared into her lilac eyes, how much I truly missed my daughter.

The door closed behind her and no one had spoken a word. Then suddenly Alice screeched and Emmett growled playfully, and they both fired themselves towards Bella.

I stopped them immediately. Her lovely lilac eyes had grown misty and a look of utter sadness was etched onto her face.

"I have to tell you all something," she breathed, her soft voice breaking slightly.

"What is it, Bella?" I said, trying to sound comforting.

"Edward is dead," she whispered.


	17. Clean Slate

**Bella's POV**

Not one of them had moved after the words left my mouth, and I was seriously worried about their reactions. But I didn't have to wait for long, because in the next moment Carlisle had me pressed to his chest and was holding onto me like a life-jacket.

"What happened?" He breathed, and I knew if he could cry he would have been.

"I'm so, so sorry, Carlisle," I whispered. "He…he tried to escape, so Jane brought him to us. I looked into his mind…and I saw he had a plan…and the things he was thinking about me, Carlisle! They were such disgusting things…and Aro saw them when he grabbed Edward… and nothing would hold him back. I'm sorry."

Carlisle clutched me tighter, as he whispered, "The law demanded it…"

I knew as soon as he said those words and dry-sobbed into my shoulder that he needed more comfort than I could offer.

"Do you want me to call Esme?" I asked very softly.

He nodded as he pulled back from me and drew his hands down his face, rubbing his eyes. I took my first look at Alice and Emmett then. They both didn't look as devastated as Carlisle. They stood, looking at the floor with sad expressions on their faces. In fact, they didn't seem too upset at all.

Carlisle had a right to be more upset – he had just lost his first companion and his son, but Alice and Emmett looked like they were forcing their mourning looks. It made me so confused.

I decided to leave, to clear my head a little, while I still had the chance.

"I'll just call Esme, now. Do you want me to ask for Jasper and Rosalie, too?" I asked, itching to leave and not have the conversation I could see brewing in Alice's and Emmett's silence.

Carlisle nodded, smiling very weakly, "Please. Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome," I said sincerely, but before I left I noticed the room they were being held in for the first time.

It was small and bare, and it made me grimace at how uncomfortable they must have been in there.

With a sigh, I asked, "Would you like to follow me? I'll take you somewhere more comfortable. I know I'd go crazy if I had to spend another minute in here, so I can't imagine how you guys are still sane."

My attempt at lightening the mood slightly wasn't very good, but Carlisle smiled slightly and appreciatively, Emmett smiled a little more, and Alice stared at me. I could see she was determined to talk to me. I internally sighed, resigned that I would eventually have to let her. But not now, I was too emotionally spent.

I turned and left the room with the three of them hot on my tail. I flitted down the corridors and hallways, almost floating as I let my mind roam and concentrate on Aro. I needed him near me. I needed his touch, the look in his eye, and his searing kiss.

When I came back from my day-dreaming I found myself standing outside my room. I opened the door silently and let them pass inside.

"Stay here for now while I make a few calls. I'll be back soon," I said and closed the door on them.

I immediately turned and entered Aro's room, praying he was in there or he'd at least come and find me there.

I was in luck. Aro stood looking out of the large window pensively. He turned when he heard me.

"Isabella," he sighed, as I flitted to him and he crushed me to his chest.

"Oh, Aro… I feel so terrible for them, especially Carlisle," I breathed into the crook of his neck.

He rubbed the small of my back soothingly, "Amore mio, they are immortals. They must watch humans move on, and sometimes they must watch vampires perish. It is just our way."

I clung to Aro tightly, not wanting to let him go. He didn't seem that eager to let me go either.

"I love you," I breathed, and I felt him smile against my cheek.

"And I love you," he whispered into my ear, sending tingles through my body.

"Make love with me, Aro. Now. Please," I all but begged.

I needed to feel him. I needed to feel wanted. I needed to feel loved.

"Always," he sighed, kissing my neck softly.

My mouth brushed the sensitive skin behind his ear and he shivered against me deliciously, grinding his hips into mine.

"Yes, my love," he growled.

I ripped away our clothes in flash and pinned him against the wall, my hand seeking out his hardness. He gasped and wrapped his arms around me, urging me on. I stroked him from base to tip, savouring the journey, as he moaned into my mouth.

The noises and movements he was making were getting me excited, and I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled him on top of me onto the carpeted floor and took the hint, diving into my wet, pulsing core.

"Yes!" I hissed, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Mine!" He growled into my ear, biting the lobe.

I groaned at the pleasure his words gave me, as he were marking me with every thrust. I met each of his thrusts with as much vigour.

"And you're mine," I breathed, licking his neck and making him moan.

His thrusts grew more frenzied and I could feel our releases were imminent. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him against me with my feet, and urging him deeper. He complied with a muffled groan against my neck.

"Move faster, Aro! Faster, and harder!" I hissed.

He moved blindingly fast, but with my vampire vision I could see every inch of his perfect body moving in sync with mine. His hands curved beneath me, grasping my shoulders, and he buried himself more deeply inside of me, hitting my most secret spot.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, as we clung to each other, almost shaking with our passion and release.

"Oh, Isabella," he moaned throatily. "I love you. I love you."

He nuzzled my neck, nipping and kissing the skin there, as I stroked his spine from top to bottom.

"I love you more," I teased. "Thank you for that, Lover. I needed it."

"Anytime," he chuckled, rolling on to his side and pulling my back against his chest.

His arm curved over me protectively, and his fingers grazed my stomach. I enjoyed the rush of electricity that coursed through me at Aro's touch. It was like he was erasing every bad feeling from my body.

I just wished I could give Carlisle and the others that feeling of purity, of being a clean slate. I wished I could help them.

**Carlisle's POV**

This room smelled so much like Bella, that it soothed me a little. We had found her well and cared for – it was enough to take the edge off of Edward's death.

He had been an inconsiderate and arrogant fool, but he was my son, and my earliest companion. I would forever miss him, and I knew I needed Esme. I missed her terribly and she was the only one that could bring me through this.

Alice and Emmett sat silently on the edge of the bed, while I paced up and down the room, waiting for Bella's return. They did not seem to be upset over Edward's death, and I knew that they had cut their bonds to him long ago. I was angry at their neutrality, but I was glad that they did not have to suffer.

Emmett started to get bored very easily, and it had not been that long since Bella left. He started walking around the room looking at things, and I ignored him easily, wallowing in my own misery, until I heard something hit the floor with a soft thud.

I almost growled at him, but just managed to reign back my short fuse, "Emmett, will you desist?"

He dropped his head, "Sorry, Carlisle. I was just looking through these photos. They just shocked me is all. She looks so happy in the last ones…"

Alice got up then, and I followed. Emmett was standing at a set of drawers, a large collection of photographs in his hand.

"She was really…" he whispered but couldn't finish, as he thumbed through the stack and passed them back to Alice, who then passed them to me.

They were all taken when Bella was human. The first photographs she was in she looked drawn, and thin, and very pale – almost sickly. I could tell from one look she had been anorexic. She was not smiling so brightly, and it almost looked like she was fading.

"My God…" I whispered, seeing the damage that we had caused.

Alice started dry-sobbing, "No wonder the Volturi despise us so much – look at what we did to her!"

Alice passed me another photograph, and this one did seem worse than the last few. It seemed that she was at the stage where she had started eating again, and she must have been sick more often after the lengthy abstention from food.

Gradually Alice stopped sobbing, as the photographs became more recent, and Bella looked brighter and much healthier. Her cheeks had some colour and they were not so drawn.

Emmett gasped, "Look! Jane's smiling! And it doesn't look evil!"

He was right. The photograph was of Bella, Jane and Heidi and I saw that Bella looked absolutely beautiful.

"That was on my wedding day," Bella said softly from behind me.

We turned around to see Bella smiling down at the photograph in my hands.

"You look lovely…" I said quietly, passing her the picture.

She took it with a sigh, and then smiled down at her left ring finger. There was a small crown imprinted there, and I realised that Alice had been right about the official royal ceremony. She really was Aro's mate for eternity, and if the mark was not enough, then the scent of Aro clinging to every inch of Bella would be.

She looked up at me with her wide lilac eyes, "I am sorry, Carlisle. Whatever Edward did to me or to anyone would never have been enough for me to let him die. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I just felt…I just…I couldn't."

I managed a small smile, "Bella, I know you. You did all you could."

She nodded sadly, then reached up and kissed my forehead, "I called Esme. She and Rosalie are meeting Jasper in an hour or two, so they'll be here in about three. I explained the…circumstances. I didn't want to tell her over the phone, but…she needed to know."

I nodded gratefully, "Can I speak to her?"

She smiled wickedly, passing me my cell phone, "I don't think my fathers or Aro would appreciate me doing this, but I'll give you back your cell. I'm a Queen now, so I can _kind_ of bend the rules. But I can't let you leave Volterra just yet. My fathers and Aro wish to speak with you, but after that I'll escort you with Beth to hunt. I hope you'll all stay for the ball…"

Alice spoke up finally, "We'd love to, Bella. We all missed you so much."

She nodded, then turned, "If you'll follow me, we have rooms for you all now. Alice, you and Jasper have a room. Emmett, you and Rosalie have a room. Carlisle, you and Esme have a room. They're all next to each other. I thought you'd feel more…comfortable that way."

Bella was already proving to be a magnificently kind and caring Queen, and I was so proud of her.

We darted through a few corridors and into a different part of the palace, and then we came to three identical doors. Bella stopped close to them and turned to us with a smile.

"I'll let you decide which ones you want. Call _me_," she stressed, "if you need anything. I'm not sure how…willing everyone else will be to help you."

"Thank you, Bells," Emmett sighed, reaching out to her, and I watched Bella tentatively accept a small embrace.

"I hope we can learn to be on good terms again," Bella smiled slightly, and I heard Alice sob and then grab Bella in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" She whispered, and Bella rubbed her back.

"I know. I know," Bella sighed. "I missed you all, too, and we'll talk about this soon. But not right now. You all need to rest, and I need to spend some time with my family. I want to be ready."

Alice released her reluctantly and Bella shot us one last smile, before flitting gracefully away.

**Bella's POV**

I entered the throne room to find my fathers and Aro talking on the platform. They all beamed when they saw me, and each enveloped me in their own embrace.

"Now," Marcus said seriously, "we have two days before the ball. We need to make sure you are entirely comfortable with your gifts, Daughter."

I nodded and sighed, "I think I'll be fine. I just want to make sure that nothing…leaks."

Caius chuckled softly, "Yes, it would be rather unfortunate – especially on your first public appearance."

Aro wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and held me to him tightly, "You will be magnificent, la mia dea. Jane, Felix, Demetri and I will help you."

"_You_'ll help me?" I asked incredulously, "What if something happens?"

"My love, I'm helping you whether you like it or not," he grinned, and kissed my temple.

I grumbled, "Fine. But if you leave with only one eye, it'll be _your _fault."

"Of course," he chuckled.

"When are we starting?" I asked tentatively.

Suddenly Jane, Felix and Demetri appeared.

"Right now," Aro breathed, kissing my neck lightly before moving me to the centre of the room.

I took an unnecessary, but steadying, breath, "Okay, let's get this party started."


	18. Healed

**Bella's POV**

Marcus and Caius had sat down in their thrones to watch the show – the show being me trying out my powers without hurting anyone.

The first stop was mind control, since that seemed to be my greatest gift.

"Come on, Bella!" Felix sighed, as I stared into his eyes, trying to force him to sit down, or something easy like that.

"Felix! I swear to God, if you don't stop bugging me–" I hissed, and he sat down almost immediately.

Aro clapped, "Wonderful! Wonderful!"

"May I try something, Master?" Jane asked, brushing his hand.

He smiled and nodded at her, and then she stepped forward, staring intently at Felix who was sitting passively on the marble floor.

"It's not working," she gasped.

"What?" I asked, looking up from Felix, who then immediately got up.

"Jane's gift doesn't work when that person's under your control," Aro beamed. "Perhaps we should try mine, as well."

I turned back to Felix, who grinned menacingly, "Bet you can't do it again, Bel–"

I cut him off by making him cover his mouth with his hand and sit back down on the floor cross-legged. Aro brushed his face with his fingertips and he smiled at me.

"Absolutely nothing," he grinned.

I looked into Aro's eyes and immediately got lost in that crimson.

Felix suddenly started to get up, "Wow, you should concentrate more, Bella. I mean, you aren't controlling me very well–"

I didn't even glance back at him when I felt a spark of power rush through me and into him – making him slowly turn on the spot. I looked at him slowly spinning and laughed as I made him turn faster and faster, until he was a blur of black.

"Cara, I think that is quite enough," Marcus chuckled, enjoying himself immensely.

I let the spark between me and Felix relax, and he stopped spinning, and fell on his back.

"Can a vampire get motion sickness?" He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Now, amore mio, try to attempt projection," Aro said softly. "Try to let us _all_ see, or hear, or feel something."

I thought of what to project, and decided to make it a mix of all three. I closed my eyes, letting every good memory of my stay in Volterra flood my mind. Each memory was connected to a person in the room, but I tried to send them all to everyone as Aro said.

Demetri snickered, "I told you I kicked your butt, Felix!"

Felix growled a little, "We will have a re-match."

They must have seen the memories of the fights I judged for them.

Jane laughed softly, "We had a lot of fun with Heidi."

She must have seen my memories of my preparation for the wedding ceremony.

Caius chuckled, "Yes, you were rather terrible at first."

He must have seen my memories of my Swedish lessons.

Marcus sighed, "I still do not know why you had such an aversion to dancing, Cara. You are a magnificent dancer."

He must have seen my memories of every dance we shared.

Aro almost coughed in surprise, "Yes…well…"

I opened my eyes to peek at him, and I was sure if he could blush he would have.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "It was just our wedding."

He flitted beside me, a whispered too low for anyone else to hear, "Yes, but it was also our wedding _night_, and although it was perfect and magnificent I did not expect you to show everyone."

"I didn't mean to…" I looked at everyone else in the room, and they didn't seem embarrassed or finding something amusing. "What did everyone see? Demetri?"

Demetri grinned, "It was like a compilation of clips of Felix in one of my head locks."

Felix glared at him, but nodded in agreement, "Yes, just as Demetri said."

"Jane?" I asked, turning on her.

She shrugged slightly, "It was just your memory of me and Heidi getting you ready for the wedding, and taking the photograph."

Caius grinned, "You were butchering the Swedish language."

"We were dancing, Daughter," Marcus smiled softly.

I beamed triumphantly, "So, I sent each of you different memories?"

They all nodded in agreement.

I turned back to Aro, and whispered in his ear, too low for the others to pick up, "_Our_ memories are still safe."

He smiled, caressing my cheek, "Well done, la mia dea."

"The last thing that should be tested is your ability to take things away from us – like hearing our thoughts, or removing our senses as Eleazar suggested," Marcus beamed, and I knew he was truly proud of me.

"Try listening to my thoughts, Little One," Caius grinned wickedly.

I tried to flex that spark of power I felt when I used any of my gifts, and then I felt it flame and shoot out towards Caius.

I gasped, covering my face in shame as he roared with laughter.

"What is it?" Aro asked, stroking my shoulder soothingly.

"My God…" I whispered, "I really do yell in Swedish."

Caius broke out into fresh laughter, "I told you, Little One. That is what I have to hear. I think you are lucky I am the only one who can understand you!"

I shook my head back and forth, completely embarrassed.

"What did you see?" Aro asked gently.

"Urgh," I groaned. "You don't want to know. That is _so_ embarrassing…"

Caius eventually stopped laughing, and I, eventually, stopped feeling embarrassed.

"Tack gode Gud att vi är de enda som kan tala det," _**("Thank God we are the only ones who can speak it,")**_ I sighed.

"My thoughts exactly," Caius chuckled.

**Charlie's POV**

"Where the hell are we going, Jasper?" I sighed, as I woke up from our final change.

"Italy," he said nonchalantly.

"Italy?" I almost screeched.

"Calm down, Charlie," he hissed, looking about the plane. "I told you – it's important."

"Why is it so God-damn important, huh?" I grumbled, sinking back into the squishy plane seat.

"It's to do with Bella," he sighed.

I stared at him, hardly daring to hope, "Do you mean…she's…alive?"

He looked at me sadly, and then suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me, "I don't know, Charlie. We'll have to find out together."

I could feel myself unwillingly slipping back into sleep. What the hell was it about him that made me feel so weird?

"We'll find her," he promised, and sleep consumed me.

**Alice's POV**

I was truly sorry about Edward's death – I was sorry that it hurt Carlisle so much, and that it hurt Bella as well. But I couldn't feel too sorry he was dead. He had done too much to earn my forgiveness.

"Alice," Carlisle sighed, and I trailed from my room into his. "I need to talk with you about Bella."

I sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, "What did you want to say?"

"I know that you want to talk with her, and I know that your patience is wearing thin, but please Alice – for all our sakes – wait until _she_ is ready. We have already made the Volturi turn from us, and we need to be careful. We are only alive because Bella wished it so. My old friendship means very little to Aro, next to their marriage and love."

I nodded, hanging my head a little, "I just want to make it up to her."

Carlisle rubbed my shoulder sympathetically, "She knows that, and she will let you. Just give her time."

I kissed him on the cheek and went back to my room, thinking of ways to show Bella how very sorry I was.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Esme?" I asked urgently, picking up the phone.

I had been waiting for a call for a while.

"It's Rose," Rosalie said very quietly, and I could hear soft sobbing the background.

"Is she…?" I didn't know what to say – of course she would not be okay, she had just lost a son.

"She's fine, she just needs to be with you soon. Bella calmed her a little bit," she sighed.

"Can you pass the phone to her please, Rose?"

"Sure thing," she whispered and then I heard the phone changing hands and the sobs became louder.

"Carlisle," Esme breathed, and I sighed at the sound of her voice.

"I am sorry. There was nothing we could do," I whispered, my voice breaking.

"I know. Bella…explained it to me. I asked her for the details, and she…didn't hold back. I'm so ashamed of what he did, Carlisle, but I still love him so much."

I shushed her soothingly as she started to sob again. I had not asked for details from Bella, but I had the general picture, and Esme's grief sounded crushing. I was glad I had not asked for more information.

"Is Jasper with you?" I asked.

"No, he's on another flight, but he'll arrive at the same time as us. We'll be there in about an hour and a half."

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, "Aro, Marcus and Caius wish to speak with you."

"One moment," I called to Demetri.

I turned back to the phone, "I'm sorry, Love. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"I love you," she said very softly.

"I love you," I sighed.

**Marcus's POV**

Bella's gifts were truly remarkable, and I was so proud of my daughter. But now it was time to deal with the Cullens, or the three that would represent them.

Alice, Emmett and Carlisle Cullen were all brought before Aro, Caius and myself, and I bit back a growl when I remembered Bella's early form – the Cullens were to blame for her illness.

"You know what we must discuss," Caius said steadily, thought I knew he was as angry at them as me.

Carlisle nodded, "I would like to say how truly sorry my family and I are for leaving Bella as we did."

Caius snarled quietly, and Aro spoke up, "We know your reasons for leaving Isabella, and she has accepted them. We would wish to point out that _she_ will decide whether she would like to keep you in her life, and that if she does, we will be watching you all – most carefully. You have hurt what is most precious to us, and we will not forgive you."

Alice Cullen looked up at us, but didn't speak. I could tell she truly cared for Isabella, as did Carlisle and Emmett – their bonds looked unshakable.

I spoke softly, "You are free to leave Volterra any time you wish. I am sure Isabella will join you. She does not approve of our feeding habits just yet."

My brothers and I smiled at each other and then we turned back to the Cullens.

"You and your mates will be welcome as long as Isabella wishes it so. You may go. Your mates will be directed to your rooms when they arrive," Caius waved them off.

They all left silently, and I almost felt as if a weight had been lifted from our shoulders. We had finally come to an agreement with the Cullens for the sake of Isabella, and I knew she would be happy.

But if they ever hurt her again, there would be no force strong enough to stop me and my brothers from destroying the Cullen coven.

**Bella's POV**

I went to Beth's room to see if she wanted to join me and the Cullens for a quick hunt. Demetri had pointed out to me on a map where a large forest lay close to Volterra.

Beth agreed, and was excited to meet some more 'vegetarian' vampires.

"You know," she sighed, as we went to the Cullens rooms, "you don't meet that many. It's nice to find some every now and then."

When we got to the rooms, I knew that Jasper, Rosalie and Esme had finally arrived. I could hear embraces and whispered greetings, and I could hear soft sobbing. I knew that was Carlisle and Esme.

I held Beth back, "Let's wait out here for a bit. They'll come out when they're ready."

She heard the sobbing, and nodded sadly, "Let's listen to some tunes."

Motion City Soundtrack came on immediately and we sat back against the wall opposite the doors, just waiting until the Cullens were ready.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later they appeared.

Esme ran to me, "I'm so sorry, Bella. For what he did…"

I rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, Esme."

But the thought of what Edward had planned and what he was thinking made my stomach turn, and I knew she noticed my quick grimace.

"I thought he was better than that…" She trailed off again, while everyone looked at us in confusion.

Esme was the only one who knew the full story, and I knew she was the only one who wanted to know exactly what Edward had done wrong.

I kissed her cheek softly, and then noticed her eyes were very dark, "You need to hunt. Come on, Beth and I will take you all out for dinner."

Esme smiled weakly, but it was a start.

"Everyone, this is Beth Holliday," I introduced as we flitted downstairs, closer to Felix's Land Rover and Demetri's Jeep.

I heard pleasantries being exchanged, and then I felt a presence beside me. It was Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper," I smiled.

He looked confused, "Why can't I read your feelings?"

I tapped my head, "Shield, remember? It's just grown. I can block Alice now."

"Wow," he breathed, as we finally reached the cars.

"Let's go get Emmett a big bear," I grinned, saying it loud enough for Emmett to hear.

"Hell yeah!" He boomed, pumping the air.

"Beth," I said.

She looked at me with a grin, "Am I supplying the music?"

"'The Boys Are Too Refined'?"

"I never get sick of that song," she laughed, jumping in the Land Rover with me.

"Emmett," I called out, "you take Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in the Jeep!"

"Yes, _my Queen_," he laughed, jumping the Jeep.

"Smart ass," I growled playfully, and Esme and Carlisle got in the back of the Land Rover.

I sped out of the underground garage and onto the stone drive that lead to the city centre. Emmett was close behind.

Beth and I sang along to The Hush Sound for half an hour, and then the forest eventually loomed before us. She unplugged her iPod and handed me it when I parked the Land Rover.

"Thanks," I smiled, and she flashed me a grin before heading off into the forest with the Cullens.

I sighed, putting the earphones in and turning the song over to 'You Are the Moon'. I climbed the closest tree and looked out over the forest and surrounding countryside from my perch. The song and the view combined made me feel better, and I knew I was finally going to have my talk with the Cullens.

I felt healed.


	19. Nightmare

**(A/N: Thank you for aaalllllll your support and reviews – they mean a lot.)**

**Jasper's POV**

How could I have been so _utterly stupid_?! I brought Charlie to the threshold of the lion's den. I suppose I thought that we'd find Bella a human, or dead – not an all-powerful immortal with lilac eyes.

No one knew I had brought him with me. I had dropped him off at the closest hotel to the airport before meeting Rose and Esme, with a promise to call or be back soon.

He was a smart man, but luckily Charlie had never seen me in the sun. I had controlled my thirst and hunted regularly, so I was well under control. He was none the wiser, but I knew the Volturi would not look upon our association kindly.

_My God… What will Bella do?!_

I realised it now. I realised why she had left him with absolutely no calls, or contact of any kind – she wanted him to be safe, and I had completely broken that seal of safety Bella had created. In my hurry to get to Italy I had simply had Charlie's emotions in mind, and I knew how he would react to his daughter's well-being.

_God-damn empathy!_

My gift completely blocked me from seeing the seriousness of the situation, and what Charlie would be walking into. I had spent too much time with him, and my closeness had me empathizing too much with him.

_What would I tell Bella?_

I shook away my thoughts and worries and finished my hunt. Charlie was safe for now, and would remain so until my family and I returned to Forks. Bella didn't need to know about her father's whereabouts.

I was the first to finish hunting, as I had hunted more regularly than everyone else. I went back to the cars to find Bella gone, but then I remembered she was a vampire, not a fragile human – so I quashed my worry.

I caught her scent, and looked up to see her sitting on the highest branch of a tree. I climbed up stealthily behind her.

"Hello, Jasper," she turned and smiled at me, as I was about to sneak up on her.

I frowned, "You're good."

She laughed, and turned back to her gazing, "I'm sorry."

I sat next to her on the branch and studied her lilac eyes.

She looked at me with a grin, "Freaky, huh?"

I nodded, but she laughed before I caught myself, "Sorry. I didn't mean… I just meant they're odd."

She nodded, with a knowing smile, "I was a bit freaked out a first, but they mean I can live happily." My face must have conveyed my confusion, because she continued, "I don't have to kill."

My eyes widened in shock, "You mean, you don't have to drink blood?! I've never heard of such a thing!"

Bella shrugged, "According to Eleazar, I live off my emotions. I only need blood when I feel low." I let out a long, low whistle, and Bella smiled, "Tell me about it."

We waited in companionable silence, until we heard Emmett's booming laughter. Just as we were about to drop down from the tree, Bella delicately sniffed the air around me.

"Huh," she sighed. "You don't smell like you used to, Jasper. But maybe it's just my new nose."

She grinned and dropped from the branch landing gracefully and soundlessly on the forest floor. I dropped a moment later, swallowing back my nerves at almost being found out. She had smelt Charlie. I was surprised she hadn't made the connection, but I wasn't about to clear it up for her.

"Come _on_, Bella. We don't want to get Aro on our case, stressing over you!" Beth grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl now."

"Yes, I'm sure he knows _that_," Beth chuckled, and Emmett roared with laughter.

If Bella could have blushed, I'm sure she would have, "Shut. Up."

Beth stopped laughing immediately, "I'm sorry, Bella."

She sounded almost…scared. Suddenly Bella shook her head, and gently placed her hand on Beth's shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm still getting used to these powers. When I get angry or irritated it seems to…set me off."

Beth nodded, "It's not your fault. But seriously, if we don't get you back to Aro soon, we won't hear the end of it."

Bella smiled softly, "I know. He worries. But I'll be glad to get back to him."

"Come on, then, my Queen," Beth teased, as she and Bella climbed into the Land Rover with me and Alice.

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme followed in the Jeep, and it didn't take long for us to arrive back at Volterra.

**Charlie's POV**

God damn Jasper! I couldn't believe he had dropped me off at a hotel after he told me my baby girl was somewhere in the country! What did he expect me to do? Sit and be quiet?

Well, he better be glad because that was exactly what I was doing. I had no money, no contacts and absolutely no idea where the hell I was. All I knew was that Bella could be alive, and that Jasper would call me, or come back, soon.

So, I just sat on the edge of the bed, phone in my hands, waiting.

**Aro's POV**

My Isabella had not returned yet, and I was growing restless. I did not like to be parted from her for too long. I knew I had no reason to be anxious – she was the most powerful vampire I had ever come across – but still, I was.

Soon, but not soon enough, I heard her approach. She wasn't with the Cullens or the Holliday anymore, and I felt better. I wanted some time alone between us… Just like those several hours…

"Aro," she sighed happily, dancing towards me in my throne.

I stood up immediately, "I've been waiting, amore mio."

"So have I," she growled playfully in my ear, wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

The tone of her voice and her close proximity instantly hardened me, and I pressed myself against her eagerly.

She laughed softly, putting her lips against the sensitive spot on my neck, "Mmm, you're pleased to see me."

Her warm, sweet breath overpowered my senses and I swung her up into my arms and sped to my chamber. A moment or two later I was lowering her down onto the bed.

"I am and will always be _pleased to see you_," I growled playfully.

"Mmm," she sighed, "I missed you."

I kissed her tenderly, with all the love I could muster, "I missed you, also, la mia dea. It was torture."

"Well," she said, putting on a thoughtful tone, "I could make up for that."

I chuckled against her neck, enjoying her shiver, "How would you do that, my love?"

"_Well_…" She smiled, flipping me over onto my back and straddling my hips, "First of all I could slowly undress you…"

She literally ripped my jacket and shirt away, and I raised my eyebrow remembering the word 'slowly'.

She winked, and I felt myself stiffen more – if that was even possible – "Then, I could tease you softly…"

She dragged her nails down my chest and I growled in pleasure, closing my eyes.

"Look at me, Lover," she breathed against my chest.

I looked down to see her beautiful, smiling mouth hovering above my nipple.

She flashed me a grin, "I could gently bite you…"

I braced myself for what was coming, as she took my hardened nipple between her teeth and bit down hard, sending delicious shock waves rocketing through my body.

"_Yes_," I hissed, grasping the bed sheets in my fists.

"I could slowly remove the rest of your clothes…" She whispered, ripping them away, and placing a hand on my length, "I could softly stroke you…"

She grasped me, hard, and I growled at the surmounting pleasure. Then her hand left me and I instantly missed it, but not for long. She climbed my body, holding herself above my aching, pulsing member.

"_Isabella_," I growled, in warning.

If she did not stop teasing me soon, I would take her whether she wanted me to or not.

"I could gently stretch myself over you…" She grinned wickedly, slamming down onto me – impaling herself.

She groaned in pleasure and the sound vibrated through her body, to mine. I hissed at the feeling, and the warmth and tightness of her. I would never forget that feeling, nor the pleasure it brought.

I was aching for her to continue, but this was her game – she was in charge. She bent down, her lips at my ear.

"Take me, now, Aro," she breathed, biting my ear lobe.

I growled as I flipped her over and slid out, then into her again and again – my speed and pressure increasing.

"Don't hold back!" She hissed, scratching my back furiously.

Her beautiful voice, her beautiful body… I lost it. Any control I had flew away from me. I flung her against the wall and ploughed into her from behind, biting her shoulder.

"Is this what you want?" I growled, forcing myself more deeply into her.

"Yes!" She breathed, her muscles clenching around me, making her tighter.

I rolled with her onto the floor, pushing her onto her hands and knees.

"Scream for me," I hissed, taking her hard and rough.

She cried out every time I plunged into her hot, wet, tight core, until no sound could escape her, and I knew my release was imminent.

"Come with me. Come with me, _now_," I growled, pinching her sensitive nub, hard.

"Aro!" She yelled hoarsely, convulsing, and milking me for all I was worth.

"I love you," I whispered, spilling my seed deep inside her and trailing kisses up her spine.

**Caius's POV**

I rolled my eyes. I could hear Aro and Isabella's love-making again.

_Well_, I thought, _at least she isn't yelling in Swedish…_

While I was trying to decide if it was better for Bella to scream out in Swedish so only I understood her, or yell out in general with everyone understanding her, Athenodora called.

"Caius," she greeted softly, but there was undertone of coldness to her voice.

She had been this way ever since Sulpicia was banished, and now even more so after Aro's marriage and Bella's adoption.

"Yes, Dora?" I grinned evilly, she hated that name – but it served her right for leaving me, to stay away from Bella, for the time being.

"I have some information for you…about your _daughter_," she spat the word.

I growled menacingly, but answered, "What information?"

"One of the Cullens was seen bringing a human with him. He has been indentified as her father," she said, and I could almost hear her wicked smile.

"No such thing occurred. The Cullens are with us," I hissed.

"You are _wrong_," she laughed outright.

"How did you come by this information?" I asked, trying to keep calm – it really was not working.

"I have been keeping my eyes on your precious _Isabella_, Caius, and anything to do with her. You need not know my sources. Her father is at the Crown Hotel near the airport – room five-oh-nine. Goodbye, Caius – oh, and tell Isabella I wish her well?" She cackled – she knew what she had now forced us to do.

**Bella's POV**

"Yes, my love," Aro hissed, as I slowly and torturously trailed my tongue down, past his navel.

"Aro! Isabella!" A sudden voice roared, and I realised it was Caius, "We need you in the throne room! _Now_!"

We sat up immediately, the glow of lust and desire slowly dissipating. He would never call us like that unless it was an absolute emergency, or someone had seriously pissed him off. We got dressed in our previously discarded clothes at vampire speed, running to the throne room hand-in-hand.

The sight we met was _not_ a pretty one.

Jasper was kneeling before the Volturi – Theo and Demetri holding him down. Alice was wild, and was being held back by the entire Cullen family.

Aro flitted to his throne, but I went to Jasper and looked down at him, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Jasper's despair and guilt was being projected, and I felt like it was burning me.

"Jasper, please," I breathed, and with a pained look, he held his emotions in – but I didn't like seeing him held down. "Theo, Demetri – you can let go. I have him."

They backed away and kept an eye on the rest of the Cullens. Jasper looked up at me appreciatively, but I stared back at him.

"Tell me," I asked neutrally – though I was feeling anything but.

Caius snarled, and Jasper looked at me pleadingly before speaking, "Bella…I…I wasn't thinking. You have to believe me…I'm sorry."

Caius was next to me then, his hand on my shoulder, "He brought your human father to Italy with him, Little One. We have no choice but to bring him in."

I heard a few gasps and growls, but nothing was reaching me. I stared down into Jasper's golden eyes, trying to find some contradiction to Caius's words – _any_ contradiction.

"Tell me you didn't," I managed to choke out.

He hung his head, and breathed, "I can't."

I fell to my knees in front of him, "Tell me you didn't take away the one thing I could give my father. Tell me you didn't take away his safety."

Jasper broke into sobs, "I…can't…"

I forced him to look at me, "Tell me you haven't condemned him to death, Jasper. Please, tell me."

His eyes shined with venom tears that would never fall, "I can't…"

I felt something within me break. Some cord inside me shattered into a million pieces, and I felt the ground fall away beneath me. But I hadn't moved – I was still stuck in the same nightmare. No one had moved, no one had spoken – but suddenly the room was too noisy, too busy.

I dropped my hands onto the floor, trying to steady my spinning head.

_Charlie's going to die… Charlie's going to die…_

I heard ragged gasping noises, and I realised that they were coming from me. The room was still hurting my head, so I ran. I ran as far as I could. I ran until I reached the furthest recesses of the palace, where no one ever really went.

I could feel my eyes pricking, as if tears were going to fall – but I knew they wouldn't. I had traded them to have a new life, and to keep my parents safe. Now, that deal seemed hollow and flawed.

I had traded my life for Aro, and my new family, and I had traded my soul for my parents' safety. But now Charlie would have to die, all because of that choice.

I stopped to watch the sunset at a magnificent arched window at the end of a long hallway, and I wished I could turn back time – how cliché. The dying sun reminded me of the sunset I danced through with Aro at the beginning of our forever. I remembered how the red sun had been reflected in Aro's glorious crimson gaze, and I had known then – as I did now – that I belonged with him, and my choice was the right one.

The one wrong thing I did was waste away and disappear. I should have known that leaving a mystery for a police chief would be more torturous than knowing the truth. I had protected him and Renee at all costs – I wouldn't stop now. I would protect Charlie from my husband and my family, at all costs. The thought made me shudder.

Suddenly I heard far away voices in the silence.

"She went this way!" Emmett growled, and I heard others follow him.

"What did Athenodora actually say about Isabella's father?" Aro asked, and I could hear the worry for me in his voice.

"She said he was left at a hotel near the airport, and he was staying in a room on the fifth floor," Caius replied, and now I knew all I needed to know to protect my father.

With one last lingering look behind me at the hallway I knew they would run up at any moment, I said a silent goodbye, and leapt through the glass window – shattering it completely – towards the sunset.

As I rocketed away from the palace onto a distant shady rooftop, I heard a heart-wrenching cry, "Isabella! NO!"


	20. Nothing But You

**Aro's POV**

"Isabella! NO!" I cried, my hand reaching out of the shattered window towards her shrinking form.

I watched, heart-broken, as she leapt gracefully from roof to roof and out of my sight.

"Will she go after him?" Marcus asked, a terrifyingly pained look gracing his face.

I nodded. I knew my Isabella. Even if I could not read her mind, I knew she would find her human father.

"But I do not know what she intends to do," I hissed, as my dead heart ached for her to be back in my arms. "We must find her, now! Demetri, Felix – go after her. We will not be far behind."

They flitted away, and my brothers placed their hands on my shoulders trying to soothe me. Nothing could soothe me – my love, my life, my soul, had run from me. I knew it was to protect her human father, but she had run. It felt like a knife had embedded itself deep inside my heart.

Every Cullen stood behind me and my brothers, and I knew what they were waiting for.

"I will not allow any of you to go after her!" I roared, my anger finally breaking through my misery. "It is your family's fault she has fled in the first place!"

Jasper Hale looked down at the floor, his eyes glazing over with venom tears, but I could not feel sorry for him. He had been ridiculously foolish, and he had made my Isabella leave me, for fear I would murder her father.

She had fled before I could talk of offering him immortality.

Emmett Cullen stepped forward, "I want to go after my little sister."

This boy had a death wish.

"No one goes!" I snarled, "You are _all_ to blame!"

_My Isabella left me… My Isabella left me… My Isabella left me…_

I could not avoid the soul-shattering misery that consumed me then. I fell to my knees, my hands pressed against the stone floor. Every single strong cell in my body had collapsed. I had not realised how deep my love for Isabella went – it was so deep it was physical.

There was an endless void in my soul.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into Carlisle's eyes.

"We will find her, my friend," he said softly. "We will bring her back to you."

I stared into his golden eyes, and I saw only truth. He loved her after all he had done, and I knew Isabella still loved him. He had been her first other father figure.

I broke and I nodded my assent for them to go after her, but just as Carlisle pulled away to hunt her down with his family, I grasped his hand.

"I am coming with you," I breathed. "I will not let my present weakness stop me from finding her myself."

He smiled, "I never thought it would."

**Bella's POV**

The ground was flying beneath my feet as I rocketed through a forest, and every step I took away from Aro was a knife-wound to my heart. But I had to do it. I had to see Charlie myself and let him make his decision without the Volturi breathing down his neck. I had to let my father decide his own fate.

I knew which hotel Caius had spoken of – the Crown Hotel. It was directly opposite the airport, and I was ten minutes away. I didn't stop to think how my father would react – I didn't care. I wanted him safe again.

I tried to stick to the thinning forest, but I knew it would be faster to cut across the open planes of countryside. The sinking sun's rays bounced off the diamonds embedded in my skin as I burst from the tree line, into corn fields.

_I'm coming Charlie…_

**Charlie's POV**

Still absolutely no fucking word from Jasper. How could that asshole leave me here like this?

I walked around the room, thinking of how to get some food or contact him – he didn't give me his number.

"Asshole," I muttered, sinking back onto the bed.

The sun had finally set and it was another day gone – another day where my baby could still be alive, or could be dead. I hated the not knowing far worse than anything life could ever throw at me. Renee had been beaten up about Bella's disappearance, and she had blamed me, and to tell the truth I had blamed myself as well.

Suddenly my hotel room door opened and shut, and I was about to turn around and greet Jasper with a 'fuck you,' when my eyes fell on Bella.

"Bells?" I whispered, brokenly, my shock not really sinking in.

"Dad," she beamed. "I've missed you."

She came towards me, her arms outstretched, and my shock dissipated. Anger took its place, and my hand came up and slapped her face as hard as it could.

"Arrrgghhh!" I screamed, at least three of my fingers breaking instantly.

She was like stone – cold, hard, solid stone.

I collapsed back on the bed, and she looked down at me sadly.

"I know I deserved that, but you have to know I love you, Dad," she breathed.

I finally saw her properly for the first time. This was not my Bella. Her body was paler than usual, and her skin looked so smooth – too smooth. She had bare feet, covered in dirt, and she was wearing a tattered blue dress. Her features were sharpened, more defined, just like her form and her curves. Her hair looked silkier and far more textured. And…

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

Her eyes… Her eyes! They were lilac. They were God-damn lilac!

"Dad," she sighed, "I don't have long. I need to explain something to you."

"You can fucking explain why you disappeared, why you almost killed me, why your eyes are God-damn lilac!" I yelled.

Her face contorted in pain, "I'm not explaining that now… There's something more important–"

She was cut off by the window shattering into a thousand shards. She covered me from the flying glass, the shards bouncing harmlessly off her body.

Suddenly I heard three long, low growls.

She spun on the spot, crouching in front of me protectively. I looked over her shoulder to see Edward freaking Cullen, smirking at us. Flanking him were two beautiful women, but they wore the same evil grin and it made me shiver. One was a flaming red-head, looking almost feline, and the other looked more graceful, with long black hair.

I couldn't look at their features too closely – they freaked me out a little bit. I was suddenly glad Bella was here, because she _seriously _looked like she could handle them. She was growling and hissing at them, keeping her stance in front of me, and suddenly Edward spoke.

"Hey there, Bella. Surprised?" He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"No," she replied simply. "I heard you – Plan B. I guess this is it, right?"

The black-haired woman clapped sarcastically, "You are not as stupid as I expected."

The red-head grinned at me, "She killed James, she stole Aro, she brought the fight straight to her precious daddy – I think that makes her pretty stupid."

"What do you want?" Bella said, surprisingly steadily, and sounding very powerful.

"We want you hurt, tortured, and _dead_," the black-haired woman hissed.

"But not before we have some fun with your father," the red-head chuckled.

I stared at Bella, trying to figure out if I could help or if she knew what she was going to do.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I got it," she flashed me a grin over her shoulder.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

The red-head leapt for me, just as the other woman leapt for Bella, while Edward Cullen stood back and watched, smiling. I tightly shut my eyes on instinct and braced myself for the red-head to come barrelling at me. But she never came.

I opened my eyes, slowly and carefully.

"What the…" I trailed off.

The three of them where sitting on the floor in front of Bella, patiently looking up at her, while Bella snarled and grimaced back at them.

"Who gave you the information of my father's whereabouts?" Bella hissed.

In sync, they all said, "Athenodora."

"Why is Edward still alive?" She asked quietly.

Simultaneously they all chimed, "Theo helped us."

Suddenly Bella looked absolutely furious, and her lilac eyes looked electric. Edward and the two women looked stricken, and I was just about to open my mouth to ask Bella what the fuck was going on, when they all screamed.

I had to cover my ears from the deafening roars and piercing cries emanating from the three of them. They started clutching their heads and rolling around on the floor in agony, and all I could do was watch.

Suddenly they all jerked violently, and Bella stepped forward, snapping each of them into pieces. I watched, completely horrified at my daughter's actions. But she kept going – breaking them into smaller, and smaller pieces. She was literally ripping them to shreds, and there were horrible screeching noises.

Then suddenly, in a flash, she had started a fire up in the decorative fireplace.

"Uh, Bella? That's not a real fireplace, Hon," I said quietly.

She just smirked at me and carried on. When the fire was high, she threw in the pieces of Edward and the women one by one. Eventually she was done, and the purple smoke dissipated as she put out the fire. There were hardly any ashes.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, and I sat on the bed staring at Bella disbelievingly.

"Dad, come here. We have to go," Bella whispered, holding out her arms.

Suddenly there was a banging in the hallway outside the door, and just before it could be knocked down Bella gathered me in her arms and leapt through the smashed window.

**Carlisle's POV**

We all trampled into the hotel room, many of us growling as we smelt the scents of other vampires.

"Sulpicia," Aro breathed furiously.

"Victoria," Emmett growled.

"Edward," we all hissed.

I went to the decorative fireplace, where a small pile of ashes lay clumped together.

"She has burned them," I said quietly, smelling the three vampires in the ashes, but not Bella.

"She's moved on?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Taking Charlie with her."

Aro flitted to the window, his eyes wide, "I have her scent."

We all followed him immediately – Demetri and Felix taking the lead with Aro, and the entire Cullen family behind.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Edward! I had known he would haunt me after I heard him think "Plan B," but 'Plan B' turned out to be unbelievable. I had taken a quick dip into his mind in the hotel room, and he was thinking exactly what I wanted to know.

I saw images of him meeting Victoria, her gaining the upper-hand in a fight and him promising me to her. He had thought he would go back on his promise, but after he needed a second plan of winning my love back, he knew he should use Victoria to help him get to Charlie. He had met Theo earlier and struck him a deal.

He also met Sulpicia after Theo put him back together – apparently Theo was quite enamoured with her. Sulpicia gained information through Athenodora, who didn't like me either. Edward called Victoria and they devised a plan to hurt Charlie so I would come to them. Then when I was at my weakest, he would destroy the others and save me. He wanted to look like a hero.

_What a fucking idiot_, I mentally snarled.

He obviously didn't understand _just_ how powerful I was. I destroyed them all without even trying.

Thinking of the hotel room, made me turn my thoughts back to the man in my arms, desperately clinging to me and trying not to puke at my speed. We were racing through the forest that I had taken the Cullens and Beth hunting in.

I stopped when I came to a beautiful, open clearing, and gently put him down on a large boulder in the centre.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Charlie. How's your hand?" I asked, looking down at the bruised and misshapen skin.

He grimaced, "I forgot about that, Bells. Thanks for the reminder. When did you get so tough?"

I decided it was now or never, the hand could wait – it wasn't important.

"Dad," I said quietly, "We don't have long. I need to ask you something, _it is very important_."

His deep, brown eyes looked up at me, swimming with tears, "I thought I lost you, Bells."

"Dad," I sighed, "It was for your own good. You may not believe me, but try to. I need to ask you a serious question, and you have to have no doubts about your answer whatsoever. Okay?"

He nodded, tears spilling down his face.

"Dad, I'm a vampire, and right now all my vampire family are coming to take you away. Jasper is a vampire, too, Dad. He put you in great danger by bringing you here."

Charlie just muttered, "Fuckin' knew it – that asshole."

I wasn't even fazed by his acceptance. He wasn't a stupid man, he saw what I did back at the hotel, and my speed at the beginning of my run before he shut his eyes.

"No human is allowed to know about us, Dad. That's why I was turned," I sighed, wiping away his tears, but he looked up at those words.

"That's why you left, Bells?"

"I was taken, Dad. I couldn't see any other way to protect you, other than leaving you alone completely," I breathed, my voice breaking with emotion.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me on purpose, Baby," he sobbed, clutching me to his chest.

"But Dad," I said, pushing him back a little, "you know about us. You might not have before I just told you, but Jasper's association with you was suspicious enough. I want you to have a _choice_. I don't want them taking that from you or forcing you."

He nodded, a determined look spreading over his features, "What are my choices?"

I held his hand comfortingly, "You can become a vampire, like me, or…you…or you have to die. You can't just disappear, you'll never be safe."

"Could I stay with you, Bells?" He whispered, "Like, as one of you?"

"Of course, Dad," I beamed, venom tears prickling my eyes.

He gulped, "Then that's what I'll do. I'm never leaving you again, Baby."

I kissed his forehead softly, before warning, "You'll never be able to go back to Forks, Dad. You'll have to stay with me for eternity, and you'll have to meet my husband – _and like him_."

He grinned, "Is he good to you, Bells?"

"The best," I answered, gripping his hands tightly.

"Then I'll be glad to meet him."

I prepared myself, "I'm going to have to change you now, Dad. I know it's soon, but we don't have time. If this is what you want, we have to do it now."

He nodded, closing his eyes, "I love you, Bells. I have nothing but you now. I trust you completely."

I kissed him on the forehead once more, and then bared his neck and wrists, "I love you, too."

**Aro's POV**

Bella's sweet, delicious scent was growing stronger, and I knew we were getting very close. The crippling agony in my soul was closing, and I knew I was nearing her. Suddenly a concentrated wave of her scent hit me as we rocketed through a forest.

"This way!" I hissed, darting to the left, through a line of trees into a clearing.

The sight there made my heart jump and ache at the same time.

My Isabella was there, looking radiant in the moon and star light, and as beautiful as ever. She was sitting peacefully on a large boulder, making comforting shushing noises. In her arms was a whimpering human. I flitted to her instantly, almost flying.

"_Isabella_," I breathed, crushing her in my embrace and pressing my lips to hers.

I looked into her deep lilac eyes, and they were shining with tears she could never shed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, Aro. But I wanted him to have a choice without the pressure of the Volturi," she said quietly, and I instantly understood.

I had thought that she had not trusted us, that she thought we would murder her father in cold blood for his association. But now I saw that she wanted him to just have a free choice in the matter – well, as much of a choice as he could have.

I looked down at her father as she cradled him in her arms, "We will welcome him, amore mio. He will be a part of our family."

She looked up at me with her shining, lilac eyes, "Thank you. I love you, Aro, so much."

I kissed her sweet, pink lips and I re-started our forever.

**(A/N: I know it may look like it, but this isn't the end! So don't get mad! *Winks and slinks off into the night to write the ending*)**


	21. Until the World Falls Down

**Charlie's POV**

Everything was endless agony. The fire, the flames… I didn't know how long I was burning for. I kept screaming out and thrashing around, but I never opened my eyes. I didn't want to see what I looked like.

Then suddenly I heard something…beautiful. It was someone singing, and they were singing to me. It sounded like Italian, and her soft voice was mesmerising.

I cracked open one eye and saw my baby Bella sitting next to me, stroking the hair from my face.

But I couldn't stop screaming.

Eventually the flames grew hotter and my heart beat furiously in my chest. But Bella was still there, holding my hand, singing to me softly. I don't think she moved for the whole time I was burning.

Suddenly my heart began to pound so hard I thought it might break my chest, and then…it stopped.

I opened my eyes, and Bella sat there, smiling at me. I'd never seen her look so beautiful, she was stunning, and I was so proud of my baby girl.

Then I smelt something, and I heard movement nearby.

I spun off the bed, clutching Bella in my arms and crouched her down with me as I assessed the danger in the room. There were three men, and one of them was all too familiar. The man with the long, black hair from the airport smiled at me genially. The other two looked on, but there was something in their stance that made me feel even more protective of my baby.

The one with the wavy, dark hair looked anxious, and his eyes kept flicking to Bella, and the one with the blonde hair looked like he wanted to rip her from me. I clutched her to me tighter.

"Uh, Dad?" She said quietly.

I looked down into her astonishing, lilac eyes, "What, Baby?"

The sound of my voice distracted me for a moment, but Bella brought me back to earth.

"I _could_ break your wrists and move away…among other things…but I'd much prefer if you let me go. There's no danger," she sighed, gracing me with a little smile.

"But that guy was at the airport," I frowned.

Bella looked to the man I was watching, and then laughed.

"What is it, Bells?"

"Dad," she rolled her eyes, "You promised you'd be nice to my husband."

I looked between the two of them, and I saw his gaze resting on her, lovingly.

I sighed, "Sorry, Bells."

She turned her face up and briefly kissed my cheek, "It's okay, Dad. I expected it. Remember how you were with my first boyfriend?"

I growled at the thought of Edward, and everyone laughed. Bella pushed her way out of my relaxing grip, and pulled me up out of my protective crouch. Then I remembered what _happened_ to Bella's first boyfriend…

"Shit! Hon, you killed him!" I cried, grasping her shoulders wildly.

Her face fell into a miserable expression, "I had to – to save you."

The black-haired man came over then, and reached for Bella. I almost growled at him.

"Charles," he sighed, and that brought me out of my growling.

"Charles?" I asked, incredulous, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"He calls_ me_ Isabella," she sighed, and I rocked with laughter.

"But you enjoy it," he grinned at her, and she snuggled into his embrace.

"Sure do," she whispered into his ear, brushing her lips on his neck, and he shivered, his eyes darkening visibly.

"I don't need to see that," I grumbled.

The two other men laughed.

The blonde one said, "You should be thankful you do not understand Swedish."

Bella groaned into her husband's shoulder, "Do you _need _to bring that up with my father?"

"I was just preparing him," the blonde chuckled.

Bella's husband laughed and held out his hand for me to shake it, "I am Aro, and I welcome you to our family."

I took his hand and I felt a rush of something through my fingertips – Aro laughed delightedly.

"It seems, amore mio," he grinned at Bella, "that I can read your father's thoughts. You must simply be unique."

"Unique," Bella scoffed. "That's the _polite_ way of putting it."

He kissed her forehead, just as the other two men came forward.

The blonde spoke first, "I am Caius."

I held my hand out for him to shake, and he did so gingerly. Then the dark-haired man stepped forward.

"I am Marcus, and we are Aro's brothers. We are also Bella's adoptive fathers," he said softly.

"What?" I hissed, reaching for Bella.

"Dad," she said sharply, gaining my full attention, "_You_ are my father, but Marcus and Caius are as well. There is no argument to be had, and there is no difference between any of you, except that you are the original."

I stayed quiet, fuming about sharing my little girl.

Bella sighed, "Let me show you something, okay?"

I nodded and suddenly images were flashing before my eyes. They were all of Bella and Marcus or Caius, and she looked so incredibly happy. I saw them fixing her, bringing her to life in a way I couldn't. They disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared.

I looked at Caius and Marcus, feeling tears pricking my eyes in my gratitude, "I'm sorry."

They both smiled and shook my hand again.

"Wait," I said, realising something and turning to Bella, "How did you show me all that?"

She shrugged, "It's one of my gifts."

"Wow," I breathed, "Do I have stuff like that?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, looking me over, and I felt she was scanning my soul, "I think that's for Eleazar to decide, but you haven't started rolling around on the floor in agony, and your eyes are normal. So, I don't _think_ you have my gifts."

"Oh," I sighed, disappointed.

Bella took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Trust me. My gifts are more trouble than they're worth."

Suddenly a white-hot flame erupted in my throat, and I scratched at my neck furiously. I tried to swallow, but it didn't go away.

Aro looked at me sadly and then turned to Bella, "It seems, la mia dea, he does not have your control, or power."

Bella smiled at me sadly, "I'm sorry, Dad. You need to hunt."

The feeling was unbearable, but I managed to choke out, "What?"

"You need blood," she sighed. "I'd hoped you wouldn't – I know it's painful. You have to come with me and the Cullens, and we'll take you out for a bear or two."

I looked at her, and she was serious.

"A bear?" I spluttered.

She nodded, "I'm not letting you kill any humans – you'd never forgive yourself."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Can we go? Like, _right now_?" I breathed, trying to wish away the unbearable thirst in my throat.

She grinned wickedly, "Beth's already fired up the Land Rover."

**Bella's POV**

The entire Cullen family and Beth came with me and Charlie to hunt. Even though I could manage Charlie in his newborn state perfectly well on my own, I wanted him to have some support – some new relations.

I was brought out of my thoughts, as I sat on the highest branch of a tree, when I heard Emmett roar with laughter. I looked down from my perch to see Charlie wrestling with a bear, and Emmett cheering him on.

I could tell Charlie had little patience with the build-up to the kill – he just wanted to feed. His next move was fatal to the bear, and Emmett sighed, exasperated, at the fight being over so fast.

Seeing their hunts were finished, I laughed and dropped to the ground where everyone was gathered.

"Give him a break, Emmett. He's going to be cranky," I grinned, and Emmett chuckled, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I was glad to have repaired my connections with all the Cullens – even Rosalie was glad to get to know me. We'd all come to an agreement on the age old 'everyone deserves a second chance' scheme, and I was glad to spend time with each of them.

I had managed to persuade Aro, Marcus and Caius to go along with my wishes, and also spare Jasper any kind of punishment. Even though there weren't any grounds to punish him anymore – seeing as Charlie was now immortal – I knew better, and I could see Aro and my fathers were itching to pain him somehow.

I was finally at peace with everything that had come to pass.

We made our way back to Volterra – me and Beth singing along to Paramore's 'Ignorance'. When we finally made our way to the throne room, the Cullens and Beth were excused by Aro and my fathers, and Eleazar entered.

"Oh, Dad! This is Eleazar," I grinned at Charlie, and he knew this was the moment where we discovered if he had any gifts.

He walked up to Eleazar and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Eleazar smiled at him, "It is nice to meet you, too. I'm afraid you are not as gifted as your daughter, unfortunately – however…you do have a useful _knack_."

Aro came and stood next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I knew he was always excited to gain a _gifted_ member in his family.

"Which is?" Charlie frowned.

"Oh, well, you have the simple gift of heightened senses, with good deduction and perception. You would make an excellent tracker," Eleazar grinned, and then proceeded to tell Charlie about possible ways of honing his skills.

Aro bent his lips to my ear, kissing my lobe lightly and sending sensations through my body. He wrapped his arms more securely around me and I covered his hands with my own, enjoying the comfort and passion in his embrace.

"Amore mio, come with me," he whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

I grasped his hand, grinned wickedly at him and then pulled him with me out of the room. He quickly took the lead, and we flitted through the palace, until we came to our honeymoon room.

I beamed, "Aro."

He grinned at me, shutting the door and taking me in his arms, "Isabella, do you remember our night?"

"Of course," I said playfully, trailing my fingers down his chest. "I remember…_everything_."

Aro shivered and took my mouth with his possessively. I loved that side of him. He released my mouth after a moment, turning me around and pressing my back to his chest. His lips were at the base of my neck, and doing all sorts of things to my body.

"Do you remember the way I took you, my love?" He whispered seductively.

He was looking at the bed intently, as he caressed my neck with his lips and tongue.

"Mmm," I moaned, rubbing myself against him, "I do."

"Do you remember how good it felt?" He growled, as I pressed myself against his burgeoning erection.

"Yes," I breathed, "You were magnificent."

He growled louder now, his hands caressing my body, "You were so hot, and _tight_, and, oh, so wet for me."

"I still am," I teased, my hand snaking its way down behind me to Aro's zip.

He groaned softly in my ear, "I love what you do to me, Isabella."

He was undressed in the next second, and I gazed at his extraordinary beauty. He was truly perfect.

He laughed, "Do you like what you see, my love?"

I dropped my dress from my shoulders, and it pooled around my feet. I shimmied out of my underwear and Aro's gaze was immediately fiery, and I felt as if it burned my skin.

"I think the question is, do _you_ like what _you_ see?" I purred, pressing myself against him, and running my hand up his thigh.

He moaned, "Most definitely."

I grinned and threw him back onto the bed.

He growled, "You cannot dominate me, Isabella."

I crawled up the bed, and over his body, brushing my skin against his length.

"I can do it without even using my power," I teased, nibbling the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"_Yes_," he groaned, before he could retract it.

I chuckled against his neck, and then looked into his deep crimson eyes, "I don't want to dominate you, Aro. I want to love you and please you, but never dominate you."

He sighed happily, "You have given me the world, Isabella, just by existing." Then he gave me a wicked grin, grinding his hips with mine, "Although a little domination would be perfectly acceptable in situations such as this."

"I'll try not to disappoint," I growled playfully.

I took his mouth with my own, rocking my hips back and forth, making him moan. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit it gently, and then proceeded to trail kisses down to his neck. His hands held my hips and kept up my motions as he hissed and moaned at the friction.

Suddenly I moved back forcefully, fully sheathing him inside me.

He groaned, "Yes, Isabella! Yes!"

I felt our desire mounting, and so a gradually quickening pace was discarded. I lifted myself off of him, just to slam back down forcefully. His fingers dug into my hips as I kept up the animalistic pace. Aro growled beneath me, bucking his hips up to meet me as I dropped onto him every time.

"Aro! You feel so good," I hissed, my speed increasing.

"Go faster, Isabella," he coaxed. "Faster, my love. Show me what you can do."

Sex at vampire-speed felt incredible. The rush, the sensations – I just couldn't stop, and if we didn't have perfect eyesight, we would have become a complete blur.

I dug my nails into Aro's chest, making him growl and scratch his way down my back with his fingers. The sensations were all becoming too much, and that familiar flame of desire had massed and was consuming every inch of me. I could feel Aro twitching inside of me, holding back his own release so it collided with mine.

"Now, Lover," I murmured against his lips, kissing him passionately.

His eyes shut in pleasure and he gave a giant roar as he spilled his seed inside of me. Watching his face as his release washed over him was the best sight I had ever beheld, and it induced my own trembling release.

"I love you!" I cried, as I shuddered over him from my tremulous spasms.

"And I love you," he beamed, stroking my face softly.

"Until the world falls down," I smiled, kissing him gently.

"Exactly," he grinned, returning my kiss.

_**Finis.**_

**(A/N: *Wipes away a tear* Well, that's the end of 'Red Sun.' I had so much fun writing it! I'm sorry it took so long to post this last chapter, but I re-wrote it several times, and **_**then**_** I thought that I might continue it, etc. etc. HOWEVER, just because **_**this**_** is finished, it doesn't mean the story is. I'm definitely writing a sequel, so watch this space or subscribe to Author Alert, if you're interested. Also, if you like a Jasper/Bella pairing, or you're just curious about it, please check out my story 'Broken Moonlight,' which I'm currently working on. All reviews are welcome – as always! Thank you for all your support!)**


End file.
